


Hingabe

by ChangeMadnessRubinia



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeMadnessRubinia/pseuds/ChangeMadnessRubinia
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt ungefähr während des Zeitraums von „Legenden“ (und ist eine Übersetzung von IsabelleMajere’s „Devotion“, wer also mehr wissen möchte oder Fragen über die Charaktere etc. hat, wendet sich dafür bitte an die Quelle ^^). Sie enthält eine sehr andere Version von Dalamars Loyalität und seiner berühmten Verletzung. Sie ist AU … vielleicht die „wahre“ Geschichte hinter den (oft fehlerhaft) übertriebenen „Legenden“.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabelleMajere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleMajere/gifts).
  * A translation of [Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565356) by [IsabelleMajere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleMajere/pseuds/IsabelleMajere). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. Nachdem ich es jetzt seit einem guten Jahr nicht geschafft habe, meine eigenen Sachen fertig zu schreiben oder zumindest das bisher Geschriebene zu übersetzen, hatte ich gestern die spontane Idee, mich an der Übersetzung der einfach wundervollen Geschichte "Devotion" (zu Deutsch "Hingabe") von IsabelleMajere zu versuchen. Knapp 24 Stunden und mehr nachgeschlagenen Vokabeln in sowohl Deutsch als auch Englisch als in den gefühlt gesamten letzten fünf Jahren später (eine Sprache verstehen ist die eine Sache, das Gelesene dann aber in eine andere Sprache zu übertragen eine ganz andere) sind bereits mehrere Kapitel vollständig oder fast vollständig übersetzt und warten teilweise nur noch auf den letzten Feinschliff. Ich werde mir allergrößte Mühe geben, dem Original in der Übersetzung so gerecht wie möglich zu werden, für einige Wörter und Phrasen bin ich allerdings gezwungen, Umschreibungen zu finden oder - wenn sich gar nichts finden lässt, dass in den Kontext passt - Satzteile wegzulassen. Sollte ich für diese weggelassenen Teile einen Weg finden, diese doch passend einbauen zu können, werde ich das selbstverständlich tun, im Moment möchte ich mich allerdings auf die Gesamtübersetzung konzentrieren. 
> 
> Achso, und mir gehört an diesem Werk nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Was ich aber durch diese Veröffentlichung bekomme sind vom Grinsen schmerzende Gesichtsmuskeln, weil ich mit dieser Übersetzung wohl einen Traum von jemandem erfüllt habe und es mich glücklich macht, jemand anderen glücklich zu machen ;)

Der Elf lag auf dem Steinboden und erlangte immer wieder das Bewusstsein, nur um es kurz darauf wieder zu verlieren. Sein Kopf war vorsichtig auf den Umhang seines Meisters gebettet worden. Obwohl der unterirdische Korridor unangenehm feucht war, war Raistlin dankbar für das saubere Wasser, welches aus einem der Rohre unter der Decke tropfte. Sein Lehrling war schwer verwundet und hatte sich bereits bis zur Dehydration übergeben. Dennoch ruhte er derzeit etwas und halluzinierte nicht mehr; zumindest für den Moment.

„Dalamar“, bat er ihn heiser und kniete neben ihm, um eine kleine Flasche an die verletzten Lippen zu halten. „Du musst trinken … wenigstens etwas.“

Der sonst so elegante und lebhafte Elf war fast unerkennbar, trotz Raistlins besten Bemühungen, einen Teil des Blutes und Schmutzes zu entfernen.

Der Erzmagier zuckte erneut beim Anblick von Dalamars Wunden zusammen. Er war übersät mit Blutergüssen und Schnitten, einige sehr schwerwiegend, und sein rechtes Handgelenk war gebrochen; dennoch waren keine dieser Wunden lebensbedrohlich. Es war die schwere Verletzung an seiner Brust, die Raistlin große Sorgen bereitete. Irgendwie hatte er es vollbracht, vor wenigen Stunden die letzten Reste seiner übrig gebliebenen Kraft aufzubringen, um die fünf täuschend kleinen Wunden über Dalamars Herz zu verschließen und die gefährliche Blutung zu stoppen.

Nun hatte er das erste Mal Zeit zu denken, seitdem er den Turm verlassen hatte, um seinem Lehrling in die Stadt zu folgen. _Par Salian und Ladonna. Verdammt sollen sie sein!_ Er hatte ihre meuchlerischen Absichten durchkreuzen können, jedoch nur sehr knapp. Nur wenige Sekunden länger und er wäre zu spät gewesen. „Ich werde euch dafür zerstören!“, hatte er geschworen, bevor er den einzigen Zauber wirkte, den er wagte in dieser Situation zu nutzen – eine zerstörende, vergleichsweise jedoch milde Attacke, die ihm genug Zeit verschaffen würde, um Dalamar in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Rache würde süß und mehr als gerechtfertigt sein, aber das konnte warten. Sein Schüler war dem Tode nahe, und er musste seine eigene Kraft für die lebenswichtigen Heilungszauber aufsparen.

Sich kraftlos regend öffnete der Elf seinen Mund, um gehorsam einen Schluck Wasser zu nehmen, der kaum ausreichend war, um seine Lippen zu befeuchten. „Shalafi“, schaffte er es zu flüstern, sein Akzent unüberhörbar, „Es tut mir leid…“ Es steckte Verzweiflung in seinen fiebrigen Augen, als er zu Raistlin aufsah. „Ich verdiene es nicht, in Euren Armen zu sterben … trotzdem würde ich es von Euch erbitten.“ Er holte mühsam Luft. „Bitte … ich habe Euch enttäuscht, aber ich habe versucht … ich wollte …“ Er schloss die Augen in erschöpfter Qual. „… wollte so sehr …“

Raistlin beugte sich über ihn, seine Stimme befehlend aber sanft. „Hör auf, deine Energie zu vergeuden, Lehrling.“ Er kämmte das feuchte Haar mit seinen Fingern zurück. „Du wirst _nicht_ sterben, und der Schmerz wird vergehen. Abgesehen von deinen physischen Verletzungen fühlst du immer noch die Effekte mehrerer sehr starker Zauber. Es wird besser werden, ich verspreche es.“ Während er über Dalamars Kopf strich, fuhr er erschöpft fort: „Ich habe alles getan, was ich im Moment tun kann, aber meine Bemühungen haben meine gesamte Kraft gefordert. Ich benötige Schlaf – dringend.“

„Bitte!“, flehte der Elf in einem erstickten Wispern, nicht länger in der Lage, seine Augen erneut zu öffnen. „Shalafi… verlasst mich nicht!“

„Ruh‘ dich jetzt aus. Heute Nacht hast du meinen dauerhaften Respekt verdient – und meinen vollen Schutz. Ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen“, sprach er besänftigend, als er sich in der Ecke mit dem Rücken zur Wand niederließ und zunächst behutsam Dalamars Kopf auf seinen Schoß bettete und anschließend teilweise mit seinem Umhang zudeckte. Zitternd vor Ermüdung nahm er die ungebrochene Hand des Elfen in die eigene. Kurz bevor er selbst seiner Erschöpfung erlag, bewegten sich seine Lippen in einem tonlosen Flüstern: „Ich werde dich nie verlassen.“

* * *

Keine zwei Stunden später erwachte Dalamar mit einem Schrei, der Raistlin aus einem unruhigen Schlaf riss. „Es ist alles in Ordnung“, murmelte er instinktiv, „du bist jetzt in Sicherheit.“

Halb bei Bewusstsein und vollständig verwirrt schaute der Elf zu seinem Meister hoch. „Shalafi, wie…?“, fragte er kraftlos. „Wo sind wir?“

„Wir sind unter der Stadt. Später werde ich alles erklären. Du musst dich jetzt ausruhen.“

„Sind sie tot?“, fragte Dalamar mit leiser Hoffnung in der Stimme nach. Raistlin konnte ein bitteres Kichern nicht zurückhalten.

„Du überschätzt mich, Lehrling. Ich habe sie beide selbstverständlich verwundet, aber dein Leben war meine Priorität, daher habe ich mich dagegen entschieden heute Nacht meine gesamte Energie auf Rache zu verwenden. Nein, beide leben sie immer noch, aber sei dir gewiss, dass sie mit der Zeit für alles bezahlen werden“, endete er während er dem Elf half, sich etwas aufzusetzen, und bot ihm erneut das Wasser an. „Für _alles_.“

Dalamar, obwohl er immer noch zutiefst geschwächt war, trank nun begierig und leerte schließlich zu Raistlins großer Zufriedenheit die gesamte Flasche. „Ihr seid nicht wütend auf mich?“, fragte er mit Beklommenheit.

„Nur auf deine Unfähigkeit den Mund zu schließen und uns beiden etwas Schlaf zu ermöglichen!“ Raistlins Worte waren scharf, gleichzeitig war jedoch auch Erleichterung klar und deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. „Und jetzt sei still!“ Er schloss die Augen und legte eine Hand auf das verknotete rabenschwarze Haar. Dalamar seufzte zufrieden und lehnte sich mit seinem Kopf in die sachte Berührung. Trotz der feuchten Kälte und seiner erheblichen Schmerzen gab ihm die Nähe zu Raistlin mehr Frieden als er sich daran erinnern konnte in langer Zeit gespürt zu haben.

* * *

_„Wir haben dir mehr als genug Zeit gegeben, Dalamar Argent, und diese Zeit ist schon lange abgelaufen. Du musst eine Entscheidung treffen.“ Der Mann hörte sich müde, jedoch fest entschlossen an._

_Der Elf holte einmal tief Luft. „Ich sagte Euch bereits – Ich werde ihn nicht verraten, und wenn Ihr nur zuhören würdet –“_

_„GENUG!“ Die Stimme der Frau war wie gefrorene Seide. „So… so erwiderst du also unser Vertrauen in dich?“ Sie begann auf ihn zuzuschreiten. „Du würdest diese Gelegenheit verwerfen?“_

_„Ich kann nicht anders. Er ist der größte Magier der Geschichte, und das wisst Ihr genau!“ Seine Stimme war tief, fast schon ein Knurren. Seine herausfordernden Augen blitzten vor Hass im schwachen Kerzenschein des Kellerraumes. „Seine Loyalität gilt der Magie, zuallererst und immer, ebenso wie die meine. Ich erkenne jetzt, was Ihr seid … was ihr **alle** seid.“ Er warf einen Blick auf den Mann, der in einer schattigen Ecke saß._

_Dalamar war vollkommen unvorbereitet auf dieses Treffen gewesen und er hatte keine Hoffnung mehr, dass es gut für ihn ausgehen würde. Er war hervorragend ausgebildet worden, ja, aber er war kaum eine Bedrohung für diese beiden erfahrenen Erzmagier. Wenn sie nicht zur Vernunft kämen, würde er sein Schicksal akzeptieren. Die Arbeit seines Meisters musste unter allen Umständen geschützt werden._

_Zitternd, jedoch entschlossen, fuhr er fort. „Ich werde KEINE Spielfigur Eurer Korruption sein, und ich werde ihn NIEMALS an Euch ausliefern! Wenn Ihr der Magie anstelle von euch selbst dienen würdet, würdet ihr –“ doch plötzlich wand er sich in Schmerzen auf dem Boden, geblendet durch Ladonnas Zauber._

_„Wie kannst du es wagen!“ Sie stand über ihm, außer sich vor Wut. „Wir hatten gehofft, du würdest dich als nützlicher erweisen… aber wenigstens werde **ich** das Vergnügen haben, dich zu brechen!“_

_„Ladonna“, ermahnte Par Salian ruhig. „Es besteht kein Grund für solch drastische Maßnahmen. Ich weiß, er muss sterben. Daran führt kein Weg vorbei, aber wir sollten es schnell machen. Wir sind keine Wilden.“_

_„Oh, ja!“, stieß Dalamar wütend hervor, während er durch bloße Willenskraft wieder auf die Füße kam. Blut floss ihm aus Nase und Mund und er klammerte seine gebrochene rechte Hand an die Brust. „Der mildtätige Weiße Zauberer! Ihr gebt vor, Gnade zu gewähren, dennoch werdet Ihr den Kopf abwenden und ihr erlauben, zu tun was ihr beliebt, so wie Ihr es immer getan habt. Nennt mich einen Verräter, wenn es Euch beliebt. EUER Verrat ist an der Magie selbst, und Eure Seele ist weit schwärzer als die Roben meines Meisters! Ich weiß, was Ihr ihm angetan habt, aus Furcht und Feigheit, also macht mit mir was Ihr wollt! Ich werde es gerne erleiden, denn ich weiß, dass Ihr ihn NIEMALS besiegen werdet!“_

_Ein zweiter Angriff, und er brach sofort zusammen, versuchte vergeblich zu Atem zu kommen, einen Bruchteil der Kontrolle über den elektrischen Schmerz, der ihn durchfuhr, zu gewinnen. Ladonna verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem hinterhältigen Grinsen, während sie ihn an den Haaren in eine sitzende Position zog, dann drückte sie seinen Rücken gegen die Wand. Er konnte ihren leisen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren, als sie neben ihm in die Hocke ging. „Deine Schönheit ist exquisit, Silvanesti.“ Sie fuhr mit dem Finger durch das Blut auf der Seite seines Gesichts. „Zu schade, dass ich keine Gelegenheit für einige Momente des Vergnügens habe…“, sagte sie und blickte seitlich auf Par Salian, „bevor ich dein verräterisches Herz herausreiße!“_

_Ihre Hand war nun auf seiner Brust, und der brennende Schmerz, der nun durch ihn schoss, ließ die vorhergegangenen Sprüche wie das Werk eines Novizen erscheinen. Er konnte sich weder bewegen noch schreien, und er wusste, dass irgendwie auch verhindert wurde, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor. Aber er würde durchhalten. Für seinen Meister würde er durchhalten. Ja, Raistlin. Konzentration auf Raistlin und die Magie._

_Ladonnas grausames Vergnügen war offensichtlich in ihrem Gesicht und in ihrem tiefen Lachen, als ihre Fingerspitzen sich langsam in sein Fleisch brannten und ihre Zauber sich ihren Weg in seinen Verstand bahnten._

_Der Schmerz!! Bei den Göttern, da war nichts anderes außer dieser versengenden Pein in Körper und Verstand, und Dalamar konnte nur durch eine Nebelwand aus Halluzinationen hoffen, dass es bald vorbei sei, dass er entkommen könne in die kühle gelassene Stille des Todes; und dass er es nicht bereute, sein Leben im Ausgleich für Raistlins gegeben zu haben. Aber der unmögliche Schmerz dauerte für eine Zeitspanne an, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit erschien._

_Dann, schlagartig, hörte er Geschrei wie aus weiter Ferne, und fühlte endlich, wie er frei wurde – frei, um hilflos zu Boden zu stürzen. Kaum bei Bewusstsein und gefangen zwischen grauenerregenden Visionen und der brutalen Realität spürte er bald eine vertraute Präsenz. Warme, dünne Finger berührten sein Gesicht und er hörte eine sanfte, gebieterische Stimme „Schlaf“ murmeln, während er in bewusstloses Vergessen glitt._


	2. Chapter 2

Das große, mit Vorhängen versehene Bett war warm und luxuriös, und letztendlich wurde Dalamar durch das unvertraute Gefühl geweckt, darin zu liegen. Als er seine Augen öffnete, fiel sein Blick instinktiv auf das glänzende Haar seines Meisters, welches im Licht der zwei sichtbaren Monde leuchtete, während dieser friedlich auf einem kleinen Sofa in der Nähe schlummerte. Trotz seines schmerzenden Körpers seufzte Dalamar vor Erleichterung; sie waren zurück im Turm. Erst durch näheres Umschauen realisierte er, wo genau sie waren – nicht in seinem eigenen Raum, sondern in Raistlins. Dalamar hatte viele Nächte auf ebendiesem Sofa während der Anfälle der Krankheit seines Meisters verbracht, welche – zum Glück – in letzter Zeit wesentlich seltener aufgetreten waren. Hier zu sein bestätigte jedoch die Ernsthaftigkeit seines eigenen derzeitigen Zustandes. Sein Meister war vermutlich zu besorgt, um ihn allein zu lassen, und möglicherweise selbst zu kränklich, um zwischen ihren getrennten Unterkünften hin- und herzulaufen.

Die Besorgnis des Elfen wuchs. Raistlin hatte in den letzten Monaten tatsächlich einen etwas wohlbehalteneren und energischeren Eindruck gemacht, doch er würde niemals körperlich robust sein. Dalamar wusste sehr wohl, dass die Ereignisse vor – wie vielen Nächten? – sicherlich ihren Preis gefordert hatten. Er bereitete sich mental auf den Ansturm von Schmerz vor, setzte sich auf und ließ den erwarteten Schwindelanfall vorübergehen. Dann schlug er langsam mit seinem guten Arm die Decken zurück und, mit etwas Anstrengung, bewegte sich leise zum Rand des Bettes.

„Wo, genau, willst du hin, Dunkelelf?“, war ein irritiertes Flüstern zu hören.

Dalamar fluchte leise. „Ich wollte mich lediglich vergewissern, dass es Euch gutgeht, Shalafi“, antwortete er und sackte in einer Flut aus Übelkeit und Schmerzen in sich zusammen.

„Bei den Göttern, Lehrling!“, fluchte Raistlin, doch ohne echte Schärfe in der Stimme, während er sich erhob und geschmeidig zum Bett hintrat. „Du erwachst endlich während der Nacht, in der ich zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche Schlaf gefunden habe!“

„Eine Woche!“, flüsterte Dalamar und stützte sich schwer auf seinen Meister, welchem er erlaubte, ihm zurück auf die Kissen zu helfen.

„Fast“, gab Raistlin zu, während er die Nachttischlampe entzündete. „ _Es_ fand vor fünf Nächten statt. Dies ist die dritte Nacht, in der wir wieder hier sind.“

„Trotzdem…“, staunte Dalamar. Wie hatte er nur so viel Zeit verloren?

Raistlins Tonfall wurde ernsthaft. „Augenscheinlich bist du dir des Ausmaßes deiner Wunden nicht bewusst“, sagte er schwerwiegend, strich das lange schwarze Haar des Elfen zurück und studierte die grauen Augen aufmerksam. Er fühlte den Puls am Hals für einen Moment und murmelte mit einer unverkennbaren Note von Erleichterung in der Stimme vor sich hin. Nachdem er mehrere der eher oberflächlichen Wunden überprüft hatte, fuhr er fort. „Die Wunden auf deiner Brust … Ich muss sie erneut säubern, aber noch nicht jetzt. Es wird besser für dich sein, wenn du dafür nicht bei Bewusstsein bist.“

Dalamar holte überrascht Luft und fing an zu protestieren, als er versuchte, nach unten auf den Verband zu schauen. „Bei den Göttern, Shalafi! Sicherlich –“

„Sicherlich wirst du mir vertrauen und das tun, was ich dir sage!“ Die Stimme seines Meisters war leise, duldete jedoch keine Widerrede, und der Elf verstummte, nur um kurz darauf die Augen wegen einer neuen Welle der Erschöpfung zu schließen. Erinnerungen, fürchterliche albtraumhafte Bilder lauerten gerade eben unter der Oberfläche seiner Gedanken und drohten durchzubrechen. Er schnappte nach Luft, hilflos gegenüber einer wachsenden Woge von Hoffnungslosigkeit.

„Schau mich an, Lehrling!“, kam die rasche Anweisung und er gehorchte, erlaubte, dass sein Blick von den blendenden Augen seines Meisters gehalten wurde, während Raistlin ihm eine Hand auf die Brust legte, dabei jedoch vorsichtig die verbundene Wunde vermied. Ein friedvolles Gefühl schwappte durch seine Seele, und er wusste, dass Raistlin Magie nutzte, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns, du und ich, um den Schaden, den du in Körper und Verstand erlitten hast, zu reparieren. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit dafür benötigt wird, aber … ich werde für dich da sein, Lehrling“, fuhr Raistlin mit behutsamer Stimme fort. Er bewegte sich, um seine Hand auf die Schulter des Elfen zu legen. „Du hast mir gegenüber große Loyalität erwiesen – mehr, als ich rechtmäßig erwarten konnte…“

Dalamars graue Augen glitzerten mit Tränen. „Shalafi, nein. Ihr –“

„Wir werden das nicht heute Nacht besprechen“, kommandierte Raistlin mit leisem Nachdruck. „Ich wollte dir lediglich versichern, dass ich … um dein Wohlergehen … besorgt bin.“ Seine Stimme schwankte kaum wahrnehmbar und er drehte sich entschlossen weg, um zum Feuer zu gehen.

Dalamar kämpfte gegen sein Verlangen, das Gespräch fortzusetzten. Er wollte – brauchte – etwas, um die leeren Stellen in seiner Erinnerung aufzufüllen und herauszufinden, wie sein Meister mit ihren Feinden umzugehen gedachte. Dennoch blieb er still, wie angeordnet. Außerdem _war_ es angenehm, einfach hier zu liegen, behaglicher als er es seit Tagen gewesen war, trotz seiner verschiedenen Schmerzen. 

Der Erzmagier stand bald wieder neben ihm und diesmal hielt er eine kleine Schüssel, welche er auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett abstellte. „Es ist Zeit, dass du etwas isst“, sagte er, arrangierte die Kissen neu und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen. „Ich bestehe darauf, dass du es versuchst“, sagte Raistlin und erstickte somit den unausgesprochenen Protest. „Ich weiß, du verspürst keinen Hunger, dennoch wird etwas Brühe dich stärken und dir helfen, deinen Appetit wiederzuerlangen.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht“, gab Dalamar nach und griff mit einer zitternden Hand nach der Schüssel. Raistlin jedoch ging dazwischen, nahm die Schüssel und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen langen Augenblick, dann verzogen sich Raistlins Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen, kryptischen Lächeln. „Wie oft hast du dies schon für mich getan, Dunkelelf?“

* * *

_Raistlin saß hinter dem Schreibtisch in seinem Studierzimmer und beobachte den Elfen sehr genau, während er sprach. „Dass du bestimmte -‚Pflichten‘- vom Konklave bekommen hast, bezweifle ich nicht. Par Salian würde mir nicht einfach ohne Hintergedanken einen Lehrling schicken“, er kicherte freudlos, nur um sofort danach einen kleinen Hustenanfall zu unterdrücken. Er durfte vor diesem Neuankömmling nicht schwächlich erscheinen._

_Dalamar schluckte. „Meister, ich –“, begann er langsam, wurde jedoch abrupt unterbrochen._

_„Schweig“, befahl der junge Erzmagier, seine Stimme tief und gleichmäßig. „Ich rate dir, gut nachzudenken bevor du sprichst. Du bist nicht mein Freund, ‚Dunkelelf‘…“ Er pausierte, und Dalamar akzeptierte die beabsichtigte Beleidigung mit rührungslosem Gesicht. „… doch in dem Moment, in dem du mich belügst, wirst du mein Widersacher. Und, obwohl ich nicht davor zurückschrecke, zu meiner wachsenden Liste von Gegenspielern einen weiteren hinzuzufügen, würde ich dennoch nicht unnötigerweise eine Gelegenheit, meine Arbeit voranzubringen, verschwenden. Ich bestreite nicht, dass ein Assistent sich gelegentlich als nützlich herausstellen könnte.“_

_Er nippte an einer Tasse mit warmem Gewürzwein, um seine Kehle zu beruhigen, während er fortfuhr, seinen neuen Lehrling stumm zu beobachten. Der Elf hatte Mut, das gestand er ihm zu, und schien echtes Interesse daran zu haben, bei ihm zu lernen. Und, bei den Göttern, er war das Hübscheste, dass Raistlin seit vielen einsamen Monaten zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er war dem Konklave widerwillig dankbar für dieses kleine Geschenk, obwohl sie es vermutlich als Geste nicht unähnlich zu der, Salz in eine Wunde zu streuen, beabsichtigt hatten, um ihn an seine verfluchten Augen zu erinnern. Par Salian würde sicherlich verärgert sein zu erfahren, dass Raistlin endlich lernte, dieses spezielle Hindernis zu überwinden, auch wenn er es derzeit nur für wenige Sekunden zurückhalten konnte._

_Ja, jemanden zu haben, der ihm assistierte, würde nützlich sein; und umso besser, wenn dieser Jemand, ein Elf, nicht vor seinen Augen verdorren und zerfallen würde._

_Er fuhr fort zu sprechen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Konklave keinen anderen als einen höchst versprechenden Schüler für diese … Aufgabe … ausgewählt hätte.“ Seine Augen verengten sich. „Da ich davon ausgehe, dass du außerordentlich talentiert bist, und weil du dich dazu bekannt hast, der Magie über allem anderen zu dienen, werde ich dir eine faire Chance geben dich zu beweisen, sowie Zeit, um dich -wirklich- zu entscheiden, welchen Pfad du einschlagen möchtest. Fürs Erste ist es dir gestattet, alles, was ich dir erlaube zu sehen oder zu tun, dem Konklave zu berichten. Das sollte sie für eine Zeit zufriedenstellen.“_

_Dalamar sagte nichts, und auch sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht, dennoch spürte Raistlin, wie sich ein Teil der Anspannung des Elfen löste._

_„Solltest du jedoch“, fuhr er fort, und an dieser Stelle wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck leicht boshaft, „mich ernsthaft verraten wollen, WERDE ich dich umbringen – ohne zweimal darüber nachzudenken - und ich werde deinen Kopf gut gelaunt zu Par Salian schicken lassen.“_

_Dalamar nickte, sein Mund plötzlich wie ausgetrocknet. Er konnte sich bei bestem Willen nicht vorstellen, wie sein neuer Meister irgendetwas ‚gut gelaunt‘ tat, hatte jedoch die zugrundeliegende Bedeutung gut genug verstanden. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Raistlin diesen Umstand so direkt ansprechen würde, respektierte ihn aber dafür, dass er es getan hatte. Seine Macht war unverkennbar, und die Magie strömte an diesem Ort unmittelbar aus den Wänden, dennoch konnte er keinen direkten Einfluss auf sich selbst erkennen. Der Erzmagier hatte keine Anstalten gemacht, zumindest soweit Dalamar das feststellen konnte, in seinen Verstand zu blicken._

_Raistlin stand auf und seine Stimme kehrte zu ihrem vorherigen bestimmenden, jedoch nicht drohenden Tonfall zurück. „Ich habe keine derzeitigen Pläne dir zu schaden, also zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf. Selbstverständlich werde ich dir keine entscheidenden Informationen preisgeben, aber…“, er begann, sich zum Eingang zu begeben, “es gibt Vieles, dass ich dir beibringen kann, das dir von großem Nutzen sein wird.“ Er öffnete die Tür und begleitete seinen Lehrling auf den Gang hinaus. „Und dann werden wir nach einiger Zeit schon sehen, wo deine Loyalität in Wirklichkeit liegt – mit diesem Narrenhaufen in Wayreth…“, er schaute Dalamar vielsagend an, bevor er die Tür zwischen ihnen schloss, „… oder mit der Magie.“_


	3. Chapter 3

Dalamar war wieder eingeschlafen, nachdem er pflichtbewusst fast eine halbe Schüssel Brühe, einen langsamen Löffel nach dem anderen, gegessen hatte. Nun, da er unter dem Einfluss eines starken Schlafzaubers stand, war sein Atem regelmäßig und gelassen. Das schummrige Licht des Feuers beleuchtete sein schlafendes Gesicht, und Raistlin beobachtete ihn mit einem sorgenvollen Lächeln.

Es war jetzt etwas mehr als ein Jahr her, dass der Elf in sein Studierzimmer getreten und bleich und zitternd vor ihm niedergekniet war und den vollen Umfang der Mission enthüllte, die ihm Par Salian gegeben hatte. Er könne seine Loyalität gegenüber der Magie nicht länger verraten, hatte er gesagt, und wünsche, einen Treueeid Raistlin gegenüber zu schwören. Der Erzmagier hatte ihn beim Wort genommen und keine Bestrafung verhängt. Sie hatten angefangen, methodisch gegen das Konklave vorzugehen, und Raistlin behielt seine Augen offen und seine Verdächtigungen für sich.

Trotz Dalamars gewissenhaften Dienstes in den nachfolgenden Monaten hatte dieses winzige Körnchen Zweifel dafür gesorgt, dass Raistlin seinem Lehrling in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht nach Palanthas gefolgt war. Vielleicht arbeitete der Elf trotzdem gegen ihn? Sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm „nein“, aber etwas stimmte nicht und er beabsichtigte, die Wahrheit selbst herauszufinden.

* * *

_Gekleidet in einen zerfledderten Umhang und unter Gebrauch eines milden Tarnungszauber, um nicht aufzufallen, betrat er die Taverne einige Minuten nachdem Dalamar sich durch einen Seiteneingang hineingeschlichen hatte. Verstohlen begab er sich die Kellertreppe hinunter, da er magische Energie unter sich spürte. Es benötigte mehrere lange Minuten, um die starken Abwehrzauber zu durchbrechen, welche den kleinen Raum beim Treppenhaus umgaben, und als er die Schichten nach und nach ablöste, fing er an, Stimmen aus dem Inneren des Raumes zu verstehen._

_„Ich werde KEINE Spielfigur Eurer Korruption sein, und ich werde ihn NIEMALS an Euch ausliefern!“_

_„Ich weiß, er muss sterben…“_

_Bei den Göttern, sie hatten ihn! Raistlin arbeitete schneller, versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, trotz Dalamars schmerzerfüllter Schreie und der darauffolgenden beunruhigenden Stille. Endlich, wenige Momente später, durchbrach er die Zauber, schaltete seine Widersacher aus und transportierte sich und seinen tödlich verwundeten Lehrling in einen verlassenen Abschnitt des Kanalisationssystems._

* * *

Raistlin erschauderte, als er sich daran erinnerte, was Dalamar _für ihn_ ertragen hatte, nur um anschließend noch mehr Qualen durch seine eigenen Hände erfahren zu müssen. Doch er hatte keinen anderen Weg gesehen, um seinen Lehrling zu retten, keine andere Möglichkeit, um den lebensgefährlichen Blutfluss aus den fünf kleinen Wunden direkt über seinem Herzen zu stoppen; ein Fluss, der mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde schneller zu fließen schien. Der Schaden war durch Magie zugefügt worden, und nur Magie konnte die Wunden schließen.

* * *

_Vollstes Vertrauen in die beschützenden Zauber setzend, welche er in Eile auf die kleine unterirdische Nische gelegt hatte, fühlte Raistlin sich für den Moment sicher vor Verfolgung. Und so stützte er Dalamars fast leblosen Körper mit seinem linken Arm, um zunächst seinen eisernen Willen zu sammeln und zu fokussieren und dann die Finger seiner rechten Hand in die blutigen Löcher zu zwängen. Der Elf, durch die unzweifelhaft entsetzlichen Schmerzen teilweise zurück zur Besinnung gezerrt, wimmerte und wand sich in Agonie, zu erschöpft und schwach, um zu schreien._

_Der Erzmagier ließ nicht los, die magischen Worte flossen trotz des beißenden Geruchs von brennendem Fleisch nahtlos aus seinem Mund. Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit spürte er eine leichte Festigkeit unter seinen Fingerspitzen und der Elf erschlaffte in seinen Armen. Er zog seine Hand zurück und untersuchte schnell die Verletzung, welche zwar immer noch sehr schwer war, aber nicht mehr blutete, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Dalamars Gesicht, totenbleich unter den vielen geschwollenen Blutergüssen und Schnittwunden._

_„Dalamar, öffne die Augen“, befahl er scharf, aber das zu flache Atmen des Elfen war seine einzige Bewegung, und selbst dies begann langsamer zu werden. Sein eigenes Herz zog sich zusammen. „Verdammt sollst du sein, Lehrling! Du wirst mich NICHT verlassen!“ Raistlin Stimme war jetzt kratzig und verzweifelt. Rasch senkte er Dalamars Körper auf den feuchten Boden und fing damit an, Nacken und Oberarme fest zu massieren, in einem Versuch das Blut weiterfließen zu lassen. „Bleib bei mir, Dunkelelf!“ Seine geknurrte Anordnung endete in einem erstickten Schluchzen, als er sich über den leblosen Körper beugte, das misshandelte Gesicht streichelte und seine Augen sich mit heißen, bitteren Tränen füllten._

_„Ich kann dich nicht verlieren, nicht jetzt…“, wisperte er. Dann umfassten seine Hände den Kopf des Elfen und sein Mund schloss sich über den verletzten Lippen in einem sanften Kuss. „Bitte“, flehte er leise und drückte seine Stirn gegen die seines Schülers, während er die letzten Reste seiner Kraft und seines Willens auf einen allerletzten Versuch der Heilung konzentrierte._

_Ein Herzschlag, dann zwei, drei… endlich stöhnte Dalamar tief in seiner Kehle auf und Raistlin konnte warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. „Oh ihr Götter, Dalamar“, japste er erleichtert, die Tränen ungehindert sein Gesicht herunterströmend._

_„Shalafi…“_

_Sein Meister fühlte das leise Wispern mehr als das er es hörte, aber des Elfen Brust fing nun an, sich einigermaßen normal zu heben und zu senken, und etwas Farbe war in seine Haut zurückgekehrt. Dennoch blieben seine Augen geschlossen. Raistlin, sicher, dass die unmittelbare Gefahr überstanden war, legte sich neben Dalamar, vollkommen ausgelaugt durch Magie, körperliche Anstrengung und starke Emotionen._

_„Ja, ich bin hier … muss nur einen Moment ausruhen …“_

_Er legte eine beschützende Hand auf den Bauch des Elfen, dann schloss er die Augen. Eine kurze Pause würde es ihm erlauben, besser für beide von ihnen zu sorgen, und es war noch so viel zu erledigen, bevor er überhaupt daran denken konnte, sie beide nach Hause zu bringen…_

* * *

Raistlin staunte immer noch, dass irgendjemand, und noch dazu diese wundervolle Kreatur, die in seinem Bett lag, ihm solch große Loyalität entgegenbringen konnte.

„ _Ich werde ihn NIEMALS an Euch ausliefern!“_ Niedergeschlagen und zutiefst betrübt fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen voller Frust durch die Haare. Er schob diesen Gedanken in den Hinterkopf, um zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt darüber nachzusinnen, immer noch zu erschöpft von den Strapazen in Palanthas und der ständigen Heilung und Fürsorge, die diese weiterhin erforderten. Es war einfach zu viel, um darüber in diesem Moment nachzudenken.

* * *

Dalamars Augen öffneten sich flatternd; der Geruch eines Holzfeuers, Weihrauch und Gewürzwein umgab ihn. Er atmete tief ein, und nach und nach kehrte die Erinnerung zurück, wo er sich befand. Der mittlerweile vertraute Schmerz war definitiv vorhanden, ebenso aber auch die herrliche Ruhe eines der Schlafzauber seines Meisters. Er seufzte vor Erleichterung, denn das hieß, dass er mindestens zwei Stunden hatte, vielleicht auch drei, bevor die Visionen ihn wieder heimsuchen würden. Es gab natürlich keine Garantie, dass sie ihn weiterhin plagen würden, aber welche Zauber Ladonna auch immer auf ihn gelegt hatte, sie waren nicht leicht umkehrbar, und ihre Effekte stellten sich als brutaler und langanhaltender als selbst seine schlimmsten physischen Wunden heraus.

Nur direkter Magieeinfluss konnte ihm mehrere Stunden ungestörter Ruhe verschaffen, doch Raistlin nutzte den Schlafzauber nur selten, besorgt, er würde ihn zu stark sedieren. Er hatte auch verschiedene Schlaftränke bekommen in einem Versuch, zeitweise Erholung zu finden, doch diese zeigten wenig Wirkung gegenüber den Albträumen und heftigen Halluzinationen, die aus dem Nichts und aus keinen erkennbaren Gründen kamen.

Sein Lehrling wusste, dass Raistlin derzeit so wenig wie möglich schlief, um jeden freien Moment nach einem möglich Heilmittel zu suchen, einem Weg, die Magie umzukehren, welche Dalamars Verstand fesselte. Dalamar konnte ihn durch die teilweise geöffnete Tür an seinem kunstvollen Schreibtisch sitzen sehen, wo er Notizen in ein großes, ledergebundenes Buch schrieb. Nach einer kurzen Weile schloss er das Buch, öffnete ein kleineres und begann zu lesen. Zwischendurch trank er immer wieder einen Schluck erwärmten Wein aus einem Kelch.

Dalamar lächelte zu sich selbst und ein warmes Gefühl überkam ihn. Sein Meister war der anmutigste Mensch, dem er je begegnet war. Seine Bewegungen erinnerten Dalamar an das kühle Auftreten eines Adeligen – effizient und gelassen – und der Elf liebte es, ihm bei der Ausführung selbst der einfachsten Aufgaben zuzuschauen.

Vom Moment seiner Ankunft im Turm vor zwei Jahren an hatte Dalamar begonnen, den strikt disziplinierten, hoch versierten Erzmagier zu respektieren. Trotz seiner eigentlichen Absicht – sich einen Namen durch Spionage für das Konklave zu machen – bemerkte er schnell seinen Fehler. Seine Hingabe und Pflicht der Magie gegenüber waren wichtiger als die weltliche Anerkennung des Konklaves, und sein neuer Meister unterschied sich sehr von dem Mann, den Par Salian beschrieben hatte. Ja, Raistlin Majere war streng und anspruchsvoll, schnell mit scharfen Kommentaren und immerwährend kritisch, aber er war auch auf Gerechtigkeit bedacht und weiser, als man es von jemandem seines Alters erwarten würde. Es war schnell offenkundig, dass es dieser Turm war und nicht der in Wayreth, in dem die wahre Zukunft der Magie auf Krynn lag, und dass sein Meister ihn viel zu lehren hatte.

Nun jedoch wusste er, und tat dies schon seit vielen Monaten, dass sein Respekt für Raistlin mehr geworden war als nur professionelle Hochachtung. So viel mehr. Er liebte diesen ernsten, zerbrechlich wirkenden Menschen; liebte ihn wie er die Wälder seiner Heimat liebte … wie er noch nie zuvor eine andere lebende Kreatur geliebt hatte. Dieses Gefühl wurde nur von seiner Hingabe der Magie gegenüber übertroffen und war doch untrennbar damit verbunden. Und so hatte er sich entschlossen, seinem Meister gewissenhaft mit ganzer Kraft zu dienen und ihn still und im Geheimen zu lieben.

Schließlich wusste Dalamar, dass er diese Gefühle niemals offenbaren durfte. Seit seinem Geständnis und ihren darauffolgenden Gesprächen über seine Involvierung mit dem Konklave hatte Raistlin begonnen, ihm immer etwas mehr zu vertrauen und in Ritualen und Zaubersprüchen mitwirken zu lassen. Dieses Vertrauen würde er nicht durch eine emotionale Erklärung aufs Spiel setzen, die sicherlich mit Missbilligung, wenn nicht sogar reiner Verachtung, gesehen werden würde.

Er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis eine Erklärung seiner Handlungen in der Taverne gefordert werden würde, und der Gedanke ließ ihn erzittern. Wie konnte Dalamar überzeugend die Ereignisse jener Nacht schildern, ohne seine tiefsten Gefühle dabei preiszugeben?

* * *

Raistlin drehte sich nicht sofort um, obwohl er wusste, dass Dalamar aufgewacht war und begonnen hatte, langsam im angrenzenden Schlafgemach umherzuwandern. Er würde ihm in diesem Moment etwas Zeit für sich geben und allgemein ein gewisses Maß an Privatsphäre, nun da er wieder soweit bei Kräften war, dass er einige Dinge selbst erledigen konnte. Er blickte zum Fenster und schalt sich selbst dafür, bis so spät in den Nachmittag gearbeitet zu haben, obwohl er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, für eine kostbare halbe Stunde die Augen zu schließen und seinen Verstand auszuruhen. Er hatte sich endlich eingestanden, dass er diese Routine nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnte, nicht ohne Hilfe. Er rollte ein kleines Stück Pergament zusammen und versiegelte es mit Wachs und Magie, bevor er es in eine verzauberte Hülle schob und diese wieder auf den Schreibtisch legte.

Aufstehen hob seine extreme Übermüdung nur noch deutlicher hervor, doch sein Lehrling brauchte ihn jetzt. Dieser herzzerreißend schöne, erstaunlich begabte junge Silvanesti, der sich so mutig – wenn auch törichterweise – dem Konklave entgegengestellt hatte, hatte sein Leben für die Magie aufs Spiel gesetzt. Und für Raistlin. Er schuldete Dalamar dafür nicht weniger als die beste Fürsorge, die er ihm geben konnte. Und er würde einen Weg finden, alle seiner Verletzungen zu heilen, egal was und wie lange es brauchte. Und dann, mit dem Elfen an seiner Seite, würden sie Wayreth auf die Knie zwingen.


	4. Chapter 4

Crysania zitterte. Den Eichenwald von Shoikan zu durchqueren war nicht so schwer gewesen wie beim letzten Mal, es war jedoch selbst mit ihrem Schutzzauber und der Abkürzung, die Raistlin ihr einst gezeigt hatte, kein Sonntagsspaziergang. Nun sicher innerhalb der Turmanlagen, ließ sie sich auf einer Steinbank nieder, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Es war später Abend und die Luft war erfüllt mit dem starken Duft von Blumen. Sie zog sich die Kapuze ihres verschlissenen Umhangs – eine von mehreren Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die sie getroffen hatte, um ihren Besuch geheim zu halten – zurück und schaute sich auf dem rankenbedeckten Innenhof um. Wilde Rosen jeglicher Farbe wuchsen über die Steinmauern. Die Sterne leuchteten hell, Grillen zirpten und es flogen Glühwürmchen durch die Luft. Dies war sicherlich der gleichzeitig gefährlichste und schönste Ort auf Krynn und sie wunderte sich immer noch, dass sie vor zwei Jahren den Mut gehabt hatte, hierher zu kommen.

Doch sie war aus freiem Willen gekommen, überzeugt, dass ihre Mission direkt von Paladin kam, und an dieser Überzeugung hielt sie auch jetzt noch fest. Es gab einige Mitglieder der Kirche, die sie immer noch mit Argwohn beäugten und dies vermutlich auch für immer tun würden, aber sie wusste, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Es war unwichtig, dass die meisten ihrer Kritiker ihre Gründe niemals verstehen würden. Ohne sie wäre der dunkle Zauberer Raistlin Majere nicht in der Lage gewesen, Takhisis den Eintritt in ihre Welt zu verwehren. Ein solches Geschehnis hätte nicht nur das Ende der Kirche bedeutet, sondern auch das Ende des Lebens wie sie es kannten. Es hatte nur eine Handlungsoption gegeben, die sie hatte sehen können, und diese hatte sie gewählt.

Trotzdem wurde immer noch hinter ihrem Rücken darüber geredet, wobei die Meinungen von leichter Missbilligung über ihre Einwilligung, mit „Magiern zu verkehren“, bis hin zu wild kursierenden und gehässigen Gerüchten reichten, sie habe unzüchtige Handlungen der dunklen Magie mit dem berühmt-berüchtigten Zauberer vollzogen. Über die letzte Vorstellung musste Crysania selbst immer wieder lachen, denn nicht einmal unter den Angehörigen der Kirche hatte sie je eine so distanzierte und disziplinierte Person getroffen. Sie hatte ihn zwar zuerst durchaus bezaubernd gefunden, es bald jedoch ihrer Erleichterung zugeschrieben, in ihm einen Menschen anstelle eine ihrer entsetzlichen Vorstellungen vorzufinden. Und nicht nur irgendeinen Menschen, sondern einen engagierten und brillanten Gelehrten mit zumindest einem widerwilligen Respekt vor den Göttern, obwohl er seine Geringschätzung der Kirche mitsamt ihrer Anhängerschaft nicht verbarg.

Selbstverständlich wollte sie mit einem Großteil von Raistlins Arbeit – dunkler Magie – nichts zu tun haben, doch sie wusste, dass er nach einem strikten persönlichen Verhaltenskodex lebte, so sehr sich dieser auch von dem ihren unterschied, und dass er Unschuldigen kein Leid antat, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Und ja, er war äußerst ehrgeizig, doch das war sie auch. Es war einer der Gründe, weshalb sie ihre Seite der unwahrscheinlichen Freundschaft, die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, aufrechterhielt. Sie waren sich gegenseitig bei der Besiegung Takhisis‘ nützlich gewesen, und beide waren sie unwillig, den Vorteil eines solch starken Verbündeten aufzugeben. Also hatten sie sich heimlich in den letzten zwei Jahren gelegentlich zu lebhaften philosophischen Gesprächen und glühenden Debatten getroffen; außerdem hatten sie sich gegenseitig ein paar Mal geholfen, wobei sie jedoch sehr genau darauf geachtet hatten, dass niemand von ihrem weiterhin bestehenden Kontakt wusste.

Als Crysania vor zwei Tagen die kryptische Nachricht erhalten hatte, welche sie so bald wie möglich in den Turm bestellte, hatte sie die notwendigen Vorkehrungen in stiller Hast getroffen. Die übermittelten Informationen waren notwendigerweise wage, doch sie hatte mutmaßen können, dass es um Raistlins Lehrling und irgendeine Art von Verletzung ging. Sie hatte Dalamar nur einmal getroffen, als sie und Raistlin das Ritual zur Versiegelung des Portals zum Abgrund ausgeführt hatten. Er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt neu in den Diensten seines Meisters, allerdings auch schnell zur Stelle gewesen, als die Durchführung des Rituals mit ihnen beiden gefährlich geschwächt und bewusstlos ausgegangen war. Gerne würde sie ihm dies auf die gleiche Art und Weise erwidern.

Ihr Herz schlug nun in einem annähernd normalen Rhythmus, also erhob sie sich und begab sich zu der schweren, mit Eisen beschlagenen Holztür. Ihr Klopfen wurde von einer Hausgehilfin, einer älteren Halbzwergin mit einer großen Narbe über einem Auge, beantwortet.

Wenn man Raistlins hohe Ansprüche und seine Weigerung, Magie für alltägliche Haushaltsaufgaben zu verschwenden, in Betracht nahm, wäre es unmöglich gewesen, die bewohnten Bereiche des Turm ohne Hilfe in einem guten Zustand zu bewahren. Praktisch niemand wäre willens gewesen, hier zu dienen, abgesehen von Gossenzwergen (von den tatsächlich drei im Dienste des Turmes standen), dennoch hatten einige andere kompetente Individuen in „einzigartigen“ Situation den großzügigen and bindenden Vertrag des Meisters unterzeichnet: eine angemessene Arbeitsbelastung, prächtige Wohnverhältnisse, so viel gute Verpflegung wie sie verzehren konnten … und das Verständnis, dass sie die Grenzen des Eichenwaldes von Shoikan nie wieder überqueren würden … zumindest nicht lebendig. Ein Diener des Turmes war ein verpflichteter Diener für den Rest seines Lebens. Diese ungewöhnliche Belegschaft hielt die unteren Stockwerke, die Küche und die Gärten in Stand. Außer dem Meister und seinem Lehrling war es niemandem gestattet, die oberen Stockwerke zu betreten, daher fielen diese Aufgaben zwangsläufig Dalamar zu.

„Seid gegrüßt, Lady“, sagte die Frau mit einer Verbeugung. „Ein schrecklicher Ort, dieser Wald“, sagte sie verständnisvoll. „Folgt mir, bitte“, wurde sie gebeten und Crysania folgte ihr in einen kleinen Wohnraum neben der Eingangshalle. „Ihr sollt Euch hier ausruhen und einen Imbiss zu Euch nehmen, bevor Ihr Euch hinaufbegebt. Meister Raistlin hieß mich Euch zu sagen, Ihr sollt Euch die Zeit nehmen, die Ihr benötigt, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.“ 

* * *

Der Erzmagier traf sie im Gang vor seinen Räumen. Er war so zerzaust, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, allerdings sah er immer noch recht elegant aus mit seiner schlichten schwarzen Hose und hellbraunen Tunika sowie einem offenen schwarzen Mantel über seinen Schultern. Sein Haar war aus seinem durch offensichtlichen Schlafmangel erschöpftes Gesicht zurückgebunden .

Dennoch beugte er grüßend den Kopf, deutlich erleichtert sie zu sehen. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so sichtbar erschüttert gesehen. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht unten begrüßen konnte, aber ich muss in seiner Nähe bleiben. Ich –“

Crysania winkte ab. „Selbstverständlich. Wie geht es ihm?“

Raistlin seufzte. „Er ist jetzt seit der Mitte des Nachmittages wach und seine physischen Wunden haben sich sehr stark verbessert. Elfen heilen schnell, wie du weißt, daher besorgt mich nur der Schaden, der durch Magie angerichtet wurde. Er hat weiterhin Visionen und Albträume, obwohl sich diese in Heftigkeit und Intensität verringert haben.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Er hat eine üble Wunde auf der Brust, bei der ich hoffe, dass du helfen kannst. Ich habe versucht…“

Er fuhr sich in einer frustrierten Handbewegung über die Stirn, dann schaute er sie erneut an und sein Gesicht brannte vor Wut. Es lag ein harter, gefährlicher Unterton in seiner Stimme, als er fortfuhr. „Ladonna hat dies getan, Crysania. _Ladonna_ …“, wiederholte er, „ _und Par Salian_.“

„Bei den Göttern“, wisperte sie und umklammerte das Medaillon um ihren Hals. „Das erklärt…“, sie stoppte, um nachzudenken. „Ja…“

„Was?“, verlangte Raistlin scharf zu wissen.

„Die jüngsten Gerüchte, dein Lehrling sei tot … durch _deine_ Hand! Dass du ihn dabei erwischt habest, wie er für das Konklave spionierte und dafür sein Herz herausgerissen habest! Ich gebe für gewöhnlich wenig acht auf –“

„ _Verdammt sollen sie sein_ und ihre Feigheit!“, stieß er in einem tiefen Grollen hervor, dann brachte er seine Wut wieder unter Kontrolle. Er neigte den Kopf lauschend in Richtung Tür, eindeutig bestrebt danach, wieder an Dalamars Seite zurückzukehren.

Crysania legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seinen Arm. „Wir werden dies später besprechen können. Dalamar ist für diesen Moment unsere einzige Sorge. Führe mich zu ihm.“

* * *

Raistlin fühlte sich halbwegs erholt, nachdem er mehrere ununterbrochene Stunden auf dem großen Sofa in der Bibliothek geschlafen hatte. Den Gang entlang schreitend, konnte er das eindeutige Geräusch weiblichen Gelächters vernehmen, desto näher er dem Eingang zu seinen Räumlichkeiten kam. Er pausierte außerhalb der Tür für einige Momente, in denen sein Herz leichter wurde, als er Dalamar zuhörte, wie er von einem Ereignis aus seiner Kindheit erzählte. Die mächtige, melodische Stimme des Elfen war stärker als sie es seit dem Angriff gewesen war und sein Akzent, welcher seine Herkunft aus Silvanesti verriet, war kaum zu hören. Nach der Durchquerung des Studierzimmers betrat er das Schlafgemach gerade in dem Moment, in dem Crysanias erfreutes Lachen wieder einmal verklang.

Sie saßen an einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster und beendeten gerade das Frühstück, während die Morgensonne sie in warmes, goldenes Licht tauchte. „Wie es scheint, habe ich fast die Festivitäten verschlafen“, sagte Raistlin trocken und versuchte seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten, als das Gesicht des Elfen sich bei seinem Anblick erhellte.

„Shalafi“, sagte Dalamar und bereitete sich darauf vor, aufzustehen.

„Bleib sitzen, du Schwachkopf“, schalt er ihn milde. „Ist es dir noch nicht genug, aus dem Bett zu sein? Überfordere dich nicht!“ Er nahm auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Lehrling Platz.

„Natürlich, Shalafi“, antwortete dieser und setzte sich sofort wieder hin. „Es _ist_ erfreulich, wieder ein Stück Normalität zurückzuhaben, und auch einen Besucher.“ Er schenkte Crysania ein freundliches Lächeln und kehrte zu seinem mit Früchten beladenen Frühstücksteller zurück.

„Dalamar ist ein sehr unterhaltender Gastgeber“, sagte besagter Gast fröhlich, während sie Raistlin eine Tasse Tee eingoss.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht“, antwortete Raistlin und blickte Dalamar mit verengten Augen an, doch es umspielte ein amüsiertes Lächeln seine Lippen.

Sie teilten Tee, Obst und eine träge halbe Stunde, in der sie von nichts sonderlich Wichtigem sprachen. Dann erklärte Crysania, dass es nun ihre Zeit für ein Schläfchen sei, und fing an, ihre Sachen zusammenzusammeln. Sie plante, für einen weiteren Tag und eine weitere Nacht zu bleiben und hatte daher einen Raum in einem der unteren Stockwerke zugeteilt bekommen.

„Ich sollte ebenfalls noch einmal schlafen, denke ich“, sagte Dalamar und erhob sich vorsichtig. Er schaute Raistlin fragend an. „Ist das in Ordnung?“

„Selbstverständlich –“

Mitten in der Bewegung hielt Dalamar plötzlich inne, gab dann einen erstickten Schrei von sich und schloss die Augen; seine Atmung ging schwer. Raistlin war eine Sekunde später bereits an seiner Seite, schlang einen Arm um seine Taille und brachte sie beide auf das nahe Sofa. Dort angekommen murmelte er die Beschwörungsformel eines geringen Zaubers und Dalamar entspannte sich ein wenig. Raistlin hielt den Elfen gegen seine Brust, in leisen, beruhigenden Worten redend, und hatte Crysanias Anwesenheit scheinbar kurzzeitig vergessen.

„Kannst du mich hören, Dunkelelf? Wir sind zuhause und du bist in Sicherheit. Hör‘ mir zu und bleibe bei meiner Stimme.“

„Shalafi?“, flüsterte er, kleinlaut und verzweifelt, seine Augen öffnete er jedoch nicht.

„Ja, Lehrling, ich bin hier.“ Raistlin strich mit einer Hand über Dalamars Haar; gleichzeitig rieb er mit der anderen langsame Kreise auf dem Rücken des Elfen. „Wo auch immer du bist, ich bin bei dir … was auch immer du siehst, es ist eine Illusion … wir sind zuhause, und vollkommen in Sicherheit … komm‘ jetzt zurück in den Raum, Dalamar … komm‘ zurück … “, fuhr er langsam und hypnotisierend fort, auf seinen Lehrling einzureden.

Dann, genauso plötzlich wie dieser Anfall begonnen hatte, verließ sämtlich Spannung den Körper des Elfen und er fiel gegen Raistlin, welcher langsam und erleichtert Luft holte. Er zog ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche und wischte beinahe zärtlich über Dalamars Stirn, dann tupfte er vorsichtig an der Feuchtigkeit rund um seine Augen und Mundwinkel.

Der Erzmagier blickte zu Crysania. „Es ist vorbei“, teilte er ihr leise mit. „Er wird jeden Moment aufwachen.“ Er fuhr damit fort, das Gesicht des Elfen zu liebkosen, bis Dalamar sich zu regen und selbst aufrecht hinzusetzen begann. Dann rückte Raistlin gerade so weit weg, dass etwas Distanz zwischen ihnen entstand.

Dalamar schaute sich kurz um. „Schon wieder?“, fragte er blinzelnd, dann stieß er einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Es tut mir leid –“

„Entschuldige dich nicht und sei nicht entmutigt.“ Raistlins Tonfall war sanft, aber erneut erfüllt mit seiner üblichen Autorität. „Es war nur sehr kurz, selbst verglichen mit gestern. Du magst vielleicht noch keine Besserung sehen, ich jedoch schon.“

Der Elf nickte stumm und erlaubte Raistlin, ihm beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein und zum Bett zu führen. „So müde …“, wisperte er, während er – beinahe schon im Schlaf – auf die Kissen zurücksank.

„Ich weiß“, besänftigte Raistlin, ein Mundwinkel nach oben gezogen, als er warm auf den Elfen hinabblickte und das dunkle Haar von dessen Gesicht strich.

„ _Ich liebe Euch, Shalafi …_ “, war ein leises Murmeln in der Muttersprache des Elfen zu vernehmen. „ _liebe Euch … für immer …“_

Raistlin erstarrte für mehrere Herzschläge, behielt den Elfen dabei jedoch die ganze Zeit über im Blick. Dann holte er einmal langsam Luft und griff nach Dalamars Hand, welche er einen langen Moment lang hielt, bevor er diese wieder losließ und ihn zudeckte.

„E-erschöpft es ihn immer so?“, fragte Crysania in einem Versuch, ihr Erstaunen zu kaschieren, als Raistlin sich ihr schließlich zuwandte.

„Nicht immer“, erwiderte Raistlin. „Es gibt keinen Sinn und Verstand dabei, kein Muster, dass ich erkennen könnte. Manchmal plagen ihn Albträume, manchmal ist es eine Halluzination während er wach ist, wie du sie gerade gesehen hast. Einige dieser Vorkommnisse dauern so kurz an, dass er dabei nie das Bewusstsein verliert. Es –“, er brach mitten im Satz ab, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und lief dabei auf und ab.

„Aber das ist der Grund warum ich ihn nicht verlassen kann … nein, warum ich ihn nicht verlassen _will_ , Crysania. Die Sprüche, die ihn getroffen haben – er hat in jener Nacht genug ertragen, um einen Menschen zehnmal zu töten.“ Nun stand er ihr direkt gegenüber. „Selbst viele Elfen hätten _das_ nicht überlebt. Ich schulde ihm viel, und ich würde ihn diese Qual nicht für einen Moment allein durchstehen lassen.“ Er blickte zurück auf Dalamars schlafenden Körper, als ob er sicherstellen müsste, dass er noch da war.

„Du sorgst dich um ihn“, sagte sie schlicht, bemüht, Stimme und Gesichtsausdruck gleichmäßig zu halten.

Raistlin richtete sich etwas auf und sein Gesicht wurde eine Maske, seine Stimme härter. „Er ist für meine Arbeit unverzichtbar und … er ist beinahe gestorben, um … diese … zu schützen. Eine solche Loyalität kann man nicht kaufen. Sie ist unbezahlbar.“

„Unbezahlbar, ja“, stimmte sie nickend zu und hielt seinen Blick bedeutungsvoll.

Raistlin schaute sie an, seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er sagt Dinge, Crysania. Unsinnige Dinge. Er ist nicht er selbst, wenn diese Visionen über ihn kommen, und er erinnert sich nicht –“

Sie hielt eine Hand hoch als Zeichen der Kapitulation. „Natürlich. Ich wollte nicht respektlos sein, das versichere ich dir.“ Sie sammelte ihre Bücher und ihren Schal auf. „Ich werde mich jetzt zu meinem Raum begeben und euch beide dann später am Nachmittag sehen.“

Raistlins Gesicht war bewegungslos, während er sie zur Tür gehen sah. Dann drehte sie sich noch einmal mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihm um. „Sei nicht zu besorgt um ihn, mein Freund. Er wird wieder zu Kräften kommen. Ich werde dich mit aller Kraft dabei unterstützen, dies sicherzustellen.“


	5. Chapter 5

Dalamar war nun seit einer Viertelstunde wach. Obwohl es fast zwei Wochen seit ihrem letzten Besuch her war, wusste er, dass es Crysanias Anwesenheit war, die er im Raum spürte, doch er lag still und wärmte sich an den wunderschönen Bildern und Gefühlen, die derzeit durch sein Herz und seinen Verstand gingen. In starkem Kontrast zu den verfluchten Albträumen und Halluzinationen der letzten Wochen tanzten seit einigen Tagen Fragmente herrlicher Träume durch seinen Kopf. Dies war zu verschiedenen Tageszeiten vorgekommen, jedoch besonders häufig kurz bevor er erwachte. Träume, Halluzinationen oder … _Erinnerungen_? Nein! Unmöglich!

Doch Dalamar konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Er bezweifelte, dass solche Gedanken ein Nebeneffekt von Ladonnas Flüchen sein könnten, aber vielleicht hatte sie sein eigener Verstand als Maßnahmen gegen einige der giftigen Visionen ersponnen.

Egal, woher sie kamen, sie fühlten sich sehr echt an, viel echter als selbst seine stärksten Vorstellungen. Sie waren wie Ausschnitte mächtiger, lebhafter Erinnerungen, und er würde sie für immer wertschätzen, von wo sie auch stammten. Wie sonst konnte er fühlen, wie Raistlin ihn hielt, ihn auf Stirn und Mund küsste, ihm versprach, ihn nie zu verlassen?

Nach einigen weiteren entzückenden Momenten öffnete er die Augen und traf bald Crysanias lächelnden Blick, als sie von ihrem Buch hochschaute.

„Du sahst so friedlich aus, da wollte ich dich nicht stören“, äußerte sie sich.

Langsam setzte er sich auf und zog seinen schwarzen seidenen Morgenmantel über seine Schlafkleidung. „Morgens ist für mich eine einfachere Zeit des Tages geworden, seitdem du das letzte Mal da warst.“

„Oh?“, erwiderte sie, deutlich von dieser Veränderung erfreut.

„Die Visionen überkommen mich manchmal immer noch“, erklärte er und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Rand des Bettes, „aber ich werde stärker. Shalafi ist so geduldig gewesen, mir beizubringen, wie ich sie überstehen kann. Meistens kann ich sie vorüber gehen lassen, ohne in Panik zu verfallen. Es hat vor kurzem zwei oder drei heftige Visionen gegeben, aber ich fühle mich nicht länger so hilflos.“

„Das ist wundervoll, mein Freund!“, sagte Crysania und ging zur Tür. „Möchtest du etwas Bestimmtes heute Morgen essen?“

Die Speisekammer des oberen Stockwerkes war immer gut gefüllt. „Nein, was auch immer es gibt ist vollkommen in Ordnung“, entgegnete Dalamar und begab sich in Richtung des angrenzenden Badezimmers.

Sie deckte gerade den Tisch als er – zwar immer noch im Morgenmantel, dafür aber mit ordentlich gekämmten Haaren – zurückkehrte.

„Und was ist mit deinen Wunden?“, fragte sie.

„Auch die haben sich sehr verbessert. Shalafi glaubt, dass die Visionen mit der Wunde über meinem Herzen zusammenhingen. Ich kann dir nicht genug für deine Hilfe bei der Beschaffung dieser Zauberbücher danken. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben …“ Er brach mitten im Satz ab und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, seine Augen voller Verwunderung.

„Es ist ganz einfach. Es gibt jene unter den Weißen Roben, die bereit sind – wie Raistlin – um der Magie willen zusammenarbeiten und nicht einsehen, die Zusammenarbeit lediglich aufgrund einer unterschiedlichen Zugehörigkeit der Magie zu verweigern. So beschwerlich diese Strapazen für dich – und auch für ihn – gewesen sind, ich glaube, sie können zum Vorteil eurer Arbeit genutzt werden.“

„Es gibt viel zu erledigen“, sagte Dalamar, „und ich freue mich jetzt schon darauf!“

Crysania lachte leise auf. „Da bin ich mir sicher, aber du bist immer noch nicht im Vollbesitz deiner Kräfte, weder körperlich noch geistig. _Das_ ist deine Arbeit für den Moment. Es ist äußerst wichtig, dass du dich nicht überanstrengst. Du bist schon sehr weit gekommen und nun musst du dir weiterhin Zeit geben, um vollends zu heilen, so langsam dir die Zeit auch vergehen mag.“

„Ich weiß“, seufzte er, ging zum Fenster und zog die schweren Vorhänge hoch. „Es ist jedoch auch äußerst frustrierend, die ganze Zeit nur herum zu sitzen oder zu liegen, ohne wirklich mithelfen zu können. Ich weiß, dass Shalafi ungeduldig ist und weitere Fortschritte machen möchte…“ Er starrte aus dem Fenster in die Gärten darunter.

„Und _du_ bist unerlässlich für seine Arbeit, also ist dein Wohlbefinden derzeit seine allergrößte Sorge. Komm jetzt“, befahl sie gut gelaunt und winkte ihn an den Tisch. „Iss etwas Frühstück. Wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich diejenige sein, die dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen wird!“

Dalamar lachte leise in sich hinein ob ihrer absurden Worte. Sein großer Appetit war bereits früh während seiner Genesung zurückgekehrt, und Crysania wusste das auch sehr gut.

Sie aßen eine Weile in Stille, dann wurde Crysanias Gesicht ernst. „Deine Aufopferung – für deine Arbeit – ist sehr bewundernswert“, sagte sie mit einer leichten Anspannung in der Stimme, als sie ihm die zweite Tasse Tee an diesem Morgen reichte.

„Ich schätze mich glücklich, hier zu sein“, sagte Dalamar ehrlich. „Ich würde alles für die Magie tun – um mein Wissen und meine Fähigkeiten zu stärken…“

Crysanias Antwort war unverblümt, aber behutsam. „Und es gibt nichts, dass du nicht für deinen Meister tun würdest, denke ich.“

Er schloss die Augen, und es erschien ihm das Herz würde ihm schwer. „Ich würde für ihn sterben.“

„Und das hast du beinahe getan!“

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde düster. „Ich bin in jener Nacht nicht aufgebrochen, um mein Leben zu riskieren, doch ich würde es wieder und ohne zu zögern tun. Ich habe einen gefährlichen Fehler gemacht, indem ich das Konklave unterschätzt habe. Aber ich glaube, dass Shalafi jetzt die Reichweite meiner Loyalität zur Magie und zu ihm erkannt hat. Das ist mehr, als ich je zu hoffen wagte.“

Sie schaute ihn einen langen Moment mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Schließlich sprach sie ihre Gedanken laut aus.

„Vergib mir, Dalamar, wenn ich unangemessen spreche, aber … ich würde wetten, dass du mehr erhoffst, und erträumst … sehr viel mehr.“

Ihre Worte waren zwar äußerst persönlich, aber ihr Gesicht war warm und mitfühlend.

Er lachte leise und zynisch auf, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Fenster zu. „Na, du weißt ja, was die Zwerge sagen … ‚Spuck in die eine Hand, hoffe in die andere und schau dann, welche gefüllt ist! ‘“

„Wie … reizend!“, sagte Crysania mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck.

Dalamar seufzte erneut und legte seinen Kopf in Hände, die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch aufgestützt. „Bin ich sehr offensichtlich gewesen?!“

„Ganz und gar nicht“, versicherte sie ihm. „Mach‘ dir da mal keine Sorgen. Ich bemerke mehr als andere. Und ich bin nicht so nah an der Situation dran, daher habe ich eine objektivere Sicht.“

Er sah nachdenklich aus.

„Darf ich Euch fragen, Lady …“

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Crysania“, korrigierte er sich verlegen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das fragen soll …“ Er pausierte. „Hast du nicht … war da nie …?“

„Etwas zwischen Raistlin und mir?“, beendet sie die Frage für ihn. „Abgesehen von unserer Mission und anschließenden Freundschaft?“

Er nickte, fühlte sich jedoch offensichtlich unwohl dabei, eine solch persönliche Frage zu stellen.

„Nein, Dalamar“, versicherte sie ihm mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Ich glaube, er zog diese Möglichkeit einmal kurz in Betracht, und ich hoffte sehr darauf, ganz zu Anfang unserer Bekanntschaft. Aber nein.“

Sie lächelte ihn warm an.

„Und jetzt bin ich ausgesprochen froh darüber“, fuhr sie fort, und er konnte ihre Ehrlichkeit in ihren Worten förmlich spüren. „Eine solche Beziehung hätte nur in Chaos und Tränen enden können. Unser derzeitiger Beziehungsstatus ist für uns beide zufriedenstellend und ein wesentlich produktiveres Arrangement.“

„Aber er muss dich begehrt haben … ? Du bist so –“ Er brach mitten im Satz ab, da er befürchtete, sie zu beleidigen.

„Ach ja?“ Ein Kichern entkam ihren Lippen. „Nun, der stadtbekannteste Liebhaber in Palanthas kann sicherlich einschätzen, was begehrenswert ist und was nicht!“

Er lachte ein wenig verlegen. „Ohne Zweifel ist mein Ruf weit übertrieben, aber ich schäme mich trotzdem nicht dafür.“ Dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Augen waren voller Sehnsucht und seine Worte beinahe schon melancholisch. „Weißt du … ich habe die Stadt für – Gesellschaft – in über einem Jahr nicht besucht! Solche Frivolitäten können meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr halten.“

„Dann bist du jetzt damit zufrieden, die Nächte alleine zu verbringen?“, forderte Crysania zu wissen.

Er starrte zu Boden. „Wenn ich nicht das haben kann … das ich begehre … dann ja!“, sagte er, fast schon trotzig und mit hörbarem Akzent.

Sie fuhr mit ihrer verbalen Attacke fort. „Und du begehrst Raistlin?“

Der Elf hob den Kopf und schluckte schwer. „Mögen die Götter mir beistehen, ja!“ Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Und das ist in sich selbst bereits ein Fluch! Er würde nie … er sieht solche Dinge als Ablenkung, eine Willensschwäche …“

„Bist du in ihn verliebt, Dalamar?“, fragte sie mit leisem Mitgefühl.

Langsam blickte er auf, sein Gesicht betrübt, dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, als ob er plötzlich von großer Erschöpfung überrascht worden wäre. „In ihn … _verliebt_?“ Er pausierte schwer atmend und mit glänzenden Augen. Er gestikulierte, beinahe schon abwehrend. „Crysania, ich _gehöre_ ihm! Er ist mein Leben … meine ganze Welt. Er _ist_ die Magie. Er ist absolut _alles_! Wir könnten so viel erreichen, wenn er nur sehen könnte -“ er brach mitten im Satz mit einem Seufzen ab.

Frustriert griff er sich mit einer Hand in seine langen Haare, dann fuhr er fort. „Es hat Momente gegeben … es gibt Zeiten, da könnte ich _schwören_ , auf alles was mir wichtig ist, dass er auch etwas fühlt und kurz davor ist, etwas zu sagen oder die Hand nach mir auszustrecken. Und dann, einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, bin ich mir genauso sicher, dass ich nichts bin außer einem liebeskranken Dummkopf.“

An dieser Stelle murmelte er etwas in Silvanesti, und langsam begannen Tränen über sein Gesicht zu fließen. Er lehnte sich zu ihr herüber und seine Stimme war nicht lauter als ein Flüstern, als er sagte: „Ich lebe für ihn, Crysania. Als was auch immer er mich haben möchte, das werde ich für ihn sein. Freund, Liebhaber, Gefährte … Lehrling, Diener … was auch immer er braucht und mir erlaubt zu sein, _das_ ist es, was ich bin, was ich sein werde …. für ihn.“

Sein verzweifelter Blick wurde von Crysanias tränenreichem Lächeln erwidert. „Oh Dalamar …“ Sie nahm seine Hände in die ihren und seufzte mitfühlend. „Nun, um deine frühere Frage zu beantworten … hat Raistlin mich begehrt? Vielleicht. Aber ich glaube es wahrscheinlicher, dass er es begehrte, nach einem ganzen Leben in Einsamkeit jemandem nahe zu sein … jemandem, den er selbst sehr respektierte. Du weißt, besser als die meisten, dass er in seinem Leben oft zutiefst isoliert war.“

Dalamar sprach teilweise zu Crysania, teilweise zu sich selbst. „Wenn ich nur diese Einsamkeit lindern könnte … ihm beweisen könnte … ihm zeigen könnte, dass es uns so viel stärker machen würde, wenn wir uns näherkämen. Wenn er mir nur eine Chance geben würde …“

„Du“, begann Crysania nickend. „Ja, ich glaube, dass _du_ der Einzige bist, der jemals eine Chance haben könnte.“

Die grauen Augen des Elfen funkelten plötzlich mit Hoffnung. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass er mir gegenüber so fühlen könnte?“

„Dalamar“, sagte sie, „Ich kann nicht für Raistlin sprechen und seine Gedanken lesen kann ich auch nicht, aber …“ Sie pausierte, um vorsichtig ihre nächsten Worte auszuwählen.

„Hat er etwas gesagt?“, fragte Dalamar, plötzlich sehr aufmerksam und angespannt. „Irgendetwas, dass darauf hindeuten könnte, das –?“

„Beruhige dich!“ Crysania zischte beinahe, während sie eine feste Hand um das Handgelenk des Elfen legte. „Raistlin wird mich umbringen, weil ich dich so aufgeregt habe!“, ermahnte sie mit gesenkter Stimme, obwohl in ihren Augen ein winziges Lächeln funkelte.

Er setzte sich wieder hin, obwohl sein Gesicht seine Ungeduld immer noch mehr als deutlich zeigte. Crysania nahm seine Hand und hielt seinen Blick.

„Alles, was ich dir sagen kann, Dalamar, ist das, was ich selbst miterlebt habe. Du weißt, dass Raistlin und ich einst unbeschreiblichem Terror gegenübergestanden haben. Und ich habe ihn noch nie so erschüttert gesehen und auch niemals Angst in seinen Augen … bis zu diesem Vorfall. Wenn du bewusstlos dalagst, jedes Mal, wenn die Flüche dich übermannten … Raistlin stand vollkommen neben sich!“

Sie hielt seine Hand nun in ihren beiden Händen und kam näher als sie weitersprach, ihre Stimme noch weiter gesenkt. „Und nachdem die Gefahr vorüber war und du friedlich schliefst …“ Ihr Lächeln strahlte förmlich, als sie fortfuhr, „die Art und Weise, wie er dich anschaute … ich bin keine Magierin, Dalamar, aber ich _kann_ Dinge wahrnehmen. Da gab es keine Verwechslungsgefahr mit diesem Blick. Und ich habe ihn mehr als einmal gesehen.“

„Raistlin ist dir ohne Zweifel und im allermindesten sehr zugetan. Und ich –“ An dieser Stelle brach sie ab und stand abrupt auf. „Nein, ich kann nicht – ich habe schon zu viel gesagt. Ich werde keine bloßen Vermutungen und Spekulationen äußern …“

Der Elf erhob sich langsam und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. Dann trat er zurück und sein wunderschönes Gesicht strahlte förmlich. „Du hast mir unermesslich viel Hoffnung gegeben. Ich hatte mich schon überzeugt, mich damit abzufinden ihm zu dienen und nahe zu sein…“

Crysania zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und vielleicht _ist_ das auch das Beste. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich selbst jemals erlauben wird, mehr zu akzeptieren. Wenn ich die neuesten Entwicklungen nicht selbst mitbekommen hätte, würde ich weitaus mehr zweifeln. Aber ich bin ermutigt durch die Tiefe deiner Gefühle. Es ist mein größter Wunsch, ihn glücklich zu sehen … euch _beide_ glücklich zu sehen.“

Sie nahm seine Hände erneut und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich kann dir nur raten, dass du langsam vorgehst. Langsam und vorsichtig. Lass dir Zeit und habe Geduld. Raistlin vertraut seinem eigenen Herzen nicht, Dalamar … aber _du musst deinem vertrauen_.“


	6. Chapter 6

Dalamar sank vorsichtig in die Badewanne, dann löste er langsam seine Hände von Raistlins.

„Oh, Shalafi, das ist wundervoll“, hauchte er, als die erfreuliche Wärme des Wassers seinen Köper bis zur Mitte seiner Brust umfing.

Er wusste, dass es wesentlich mehr Arbeit für Raistlin war, ihm erst ins Bad zu helfen und dann für die Dauer des Bades zur Verfügung zu stehen, als ihn einfach wie weiterhin im Bett zu versorgen so gut es eben mit einem Waschlappen ging, daher schätzte er das kleine bisschen an Unabhängigkeit, die ihm diese Gelegenheit gab. Mal ganz abgesehen von dem Luxus, in der großen emaillierten Wanne zu liegen und im heißen Wasser und den entspannenden Düften zu schwelgen.

„Bleib noch einen Moment aufrecht sitzen und pass auf, dass der Verband nicht nass wird“, befahl Raistlin, während er die langen dunklen Haare des Elfen in einem losen Knoten hochband.

„Ihr könnt mein Haar genauso gut offenlassen, Shalafi“, protestierte der Elf. „Es muss mehr als dringend gewaschen werden.“

„Geduld, Lehrling. Ich werde mich vollständig deinem Haar widmen, wenn du mit baden fertig bist.“ Er legte ein neues Seifenstück und einen frischen Waschlappen auf den Wannenrand.

„Aber ich -“

„Du kannst nicht im Traum daran denken, dir die Haare selbst zu waschen, nicht mit dem Arm“, erwiderte Raistlin mit Bestimmtheit und Dalamar gab schließlich nach.

Raistlin kniete neben der großen emaillierten Wanne und entfernte vorsichtig den Verband von Dalamars Brust, dann untersuchte er die Wunde kurz. Er füllte eine gewölbte Hand mit Wasser und goss es langsam über die verheilende Haut.

„Ohhhh“, zischte der Elf, beeilte sich jedoch „Trotzdem, es ist nicht mehr mit vorher zu vergleichen“ hinzuzufügen.

Der Erzmagier nickte. „Das Salzwasser wird allen deiner Wunden guttun“, sagte er und seifte den Waschlappen ein.

„Oh ihr Götter, ja!“, sagte Dalamar und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, während Raistlin ihm langsam mit dem seifigen Tuch über Schultern und Rücken rieb. „Ich fühle mich schon tausendmal besser!“

„Exzellent!“, sagte Raistlin zufrieden. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür, dann drehte er sich noch einmal um und blickte seinen Lehrling ernst an.

„Ich bin in zehn Minuten wieder da. Ruf mich, falls du Hilfe benötigst bevor ich wieder da bin. Überanstrenge dich nicht“, kam der sanfte Befehl. „Versprich mir das, Dunkelelf!“

„Ich verspreche es, Shalafi“, antwortete dieser ernst.

Dann lächelte er und begann, sich das Gesicht zu waschen.

‚Dunkelelf‘. Der Begriff hat schon vor einiger Zeit seinen eigentlich beißenden Spott verloren und war stückweise zu einer Art Spitznamen geworden. Jetzt aber … die letzten drei Wochen waren so merkwürdig gewesen, und Dalamar wagte es nicht, vollends auf seine eigene Beurteilung zu vertrauen, doch es hatte eine subtile, definitiv jedoch vorhandene, Änderung in der Art und Weise gegeben, wie sein Meister ihn ansprach.

Raistlin, sein eigenartig schöner menschlicher Meister, der Mann, der seine ganze Welt geworden war. Er blickte vorsichtig zur Tür, bevor er seine Hand sehnsuchtsvoll seinen Oberkörper entlang hinunter gleiten ließ … dann stoppte er. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, dieses herrliche Verlangen zu stillen, und keine Möglichkeit, physische oder energetische Beweise einer solchen Tat zu verstecken. Außerdem, kicherte er leise, würde diese Aktivität vermutlich sowieso in die derzeit verbotene Kategorie ‚Überanstrengung‘ fallen! Also wusch er seinen Körper langsam, die Augen halb geschlossen, und stellte sich vor, wie Raistlins feingliedrigen goldenen Finger sich eng um ihn schließen würden, streichelnd ... Oh, bei allen Göttern …

Er holte einmal tief Atem, fokussierte seinen Blick und fuhr mit dem Waschlappen entschlossen sein Bein hinunter, seinen Fuß etwas anhebend, und machte dann methodisch mit der anderen Seite weiter. Raistlin konnte jeden Moment zurückkehren, und Dalamar würde vor Verlegenheit sterben, wenn er dabei ertappt würde, wie er sich selbst berührte, oder mit gerade mal einem Hauch von anhaltender Lust auf seinem Gesicht – oder überhaupt in seinen Gedanken. Der Erzmagier war so verdammt scharfsinnig. Durch kontrolliertes Atmen und seine oft geübten Fähigkeiten, sich zu fokussieren, beruhigte er rasch seinen widerspenstigen Körper und Verstand. Er würde weiteres fantasieren auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben müssen.

* * *

Als Raistlin zurückkam, schüttete er zunächst vorsichtig einen Kessel fast-kochenden Wassers in die Badewanne. Dann faltete er ein dickes Handtuch zusammen und legte es auf den Wannenrand. Er umschloss den Hinterkopf des Elfen mit der einen Hand, die andere legte er auf dessen Schulter.

„Lehn dich zurück“, ordnete er sanft an und half dem Elfen in eine gemütliche Position, dann öffnete er die hochgebundenen Haare und ließ sie über den Wannenrand fallen. Er stellte ein großes leeres Becken auf den Boden direkt darunter und ließ sich auf einem niedrigen Hocker nieder.

„Du hast so wundervolles Haar, Lehrling, dass es mir beinahe schon wehtat, es kürzen zu müssen“, sagte er leise mit leichter Bitterkeit in der Stimme, während er mit einem reich verzierten Kamm durch die dicken, schimmernden Strähnen fuhr und sie sanft entwirrte.

Der sentimentale Kommentar überraschte Dalamar, doch irgendwie er schaffte es zu antworten. „Nichtsdestotrotz habt Ihr gute Arbeit geleistet, Shalafi, und ich danke Euch, dass Ihr Euch so darum gekümmert habt. Es muss ein ziemliches Durcheinander gewesen sein.“

„Es hat mich für einige Stunden gut beschäftigt gehalten, aber ich weiß, dass es dir wichtig ist. Und nach allem, was du durchgemacht hattest …“ Er pausierte, anscheinend immer noch fest entschlossen, jegliche Diskussion über den Angriff zu vermeiden. „Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache … die gekürzten Stellen fallen kaum auf und deine Haare werden schnell nachwachsen.“

Dann goss er einen Krug mit erwärmtem Wasser über Dalamars Haare, bis diese vollständig durchtränkt waren. Dalamar schloss die Augen, während Raistlin ihm in aller Ruhe die Haare wusch. Er wiederholte diesen Vorgang zweimal in seiner üblichen gelassenen Manier; das Seifenwasser tropfte von seinen Haarspitzen ins Becken. Schließlich hob er den Kopf des Elfen leicht an und begann, seine Haare mit einem weiteren dicken Handtuch abzutrocknen.

„Shalafi?“, fragte Dalamar schließlich, öffnete seine Augen und schaute hoch.

„Ja, Lehrling?“, antwortete der Erzmagier und verengte seine Augen leicht, als er den vorsichtigen Unterton in der Stimme des Elfen wahrnahm.

„Wann soll ich – alles erklären?“ Er biss sich von innen auf die Lippe und wandte den Blick von dem Gesicht seines Meisters ab.

Raistlin holte langsam und tief Luft. Er sagte nichts, fuhr allerdings damit fort das lange dunkle Haar zu trocken und arbeitete sich gemächlich zu den Spitzen hinunter. Mehrere lange Momente verstrichen und Dalamar begann zu vermuten, Raistlins Stille sei ein Zeichen seiner anhaltenden Weigerung, dieses Thema überhaupt anzusprechen. Endlich legte der Erzmagier das Handtuch beiseite und öffnete ein Gefäß mit leichtem parfümiertem Öl, welches er begann, methodisch in die dunklen Locken einzuarbeiten.

„Wir werden heute in der Bibliothek zu Abend essen, vorausgesetzt du fühlst dich dazu in der Lage“, begann er schließlich und seine goldenen Augen wandten sich von seiner derzeitigen Beschäftigung ab und den weit aufgerissenen grauen Augen des Elfen zu.

„Vielleicht werden wir einige Minuten auf eine _kurze_ Diskussion der letzten Ereignisse verwenden, wenn du das möchtest.“ Einer seiner Mundwinkel bog sich kaum merklich nach oben, während er hinunter in das aufmerksam gespannte Gesicht des Elfen schaute. Dann lächelte er gänzlich und strich mit einer Hand über Dalamars Stirn und über seine Augen, welche er sanft schloss. „Aber für jetzt bitte ich dich, dir dieses Thema aus dem Kopf zu schlagen und dein Bad zu genießen.“ Er goss mehr Öl in seine Hände, wob sie dicht an Dalamars Kopf in dessen Haare und begann eine sanfte Massage.

„Das fühlt sich so gut an“, seufzte der Elf, welcher sein Bestes gab, der Anweisung seines Meisters zu gehorchen und sich auf dessen Berührung zu konzentrieren. „Selbst mein Handgelenk schmerzt weniger, wenn Ihr das tut.“

„Sehr gut“, antwortete Raistlin; seine Stimme war gesenkt, allerdings uncharakteristisch rau. Er streute einige getrockneten Kräuter ins Wasser, und Dalamar schmolz beinahe dahin, als er die beruhigenden Düfte einatmete. „Vollkommen entspannt zu sein wird dir unbeschreiblich helfen“, sagte er beruhigend. „Zögere nicht, einzuschlafen. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass das Wasser heiß bleibt.“ Er begann, die Schläfen des Elfen zu massieren, dann seine Stirn, dann seinen Kiefer.

Obwohl seine Augen geschlossen blieben, hätte Dalamar nicht für alles Gold auf Krynn einschlafen können. Raistlins Berührung war sanft, fast schon zärtlich, dennoch sie sandte kleine Schockwellen durch seinen gesamten Körper. Die geschickten Finger wanderten seinen Nacken entlang, dann weiter zu seinem Schlüsselbein und seiner Brust. Dalamar fand schnell einen schmalen Grad in seinem Verstand, welcher es ihm erlaubte, sowohl seine physischen Reaktionen zu kontrollieren als auch die Berührungen seines Meisters uneingeschränkt zu genießen.

„Mmmm, Shalafi … danke …“, murmelte er halblaut. „ _So wundervoll_ …“, seufzte er zu sich selbst.

* * *

Stunden später, als er vor dem großen Spiegel in Raistlins Raum stand, schien es Dalamar wie eine Ewigkeit, seit er das letzte Mal sein eigenes Spiegelbild gesehen hatte. Raistlin hatte befürchtet, es würde sein Elend noch verstärken, daher hatte er ihm bis zu dieser Nacht nur gelegentlich einen kurzen Blick in einen kleinen Handspiegel gestattet. Aber jetzt, gekleidet in ein mitternachtsblaues samtenes Wams über einer schlichten schwarzen Seidentunika und mit gekämmtem und auf beiden Seiten zurückgeflochtenem Haar, war der Elf alles in allem sehr zufrieden mit seinem Erscheinungsbild. Die dunklen Ränder unter seinen Augen waren deutlich verblasst, und nur einige fast vollständig verheilten Schnitte und ein paar sehr schwache blauen Flecken waren noch auf seinem Gesicht erkennbar.

Ahhhh … das behagliche Gefühl, frisch gebadet zu sein, würde er nie wieder als selbstverständlich hinnehmen! Sein schwarzes Haar leuchtete förmlich dank Raistlins Zuwendung. Nach dem Bad hatte er für über eine Stunde in Decken eingewickelt vor dem Feuer gesessen, während sein Meister es erneut getrocknet und gekämmt hatte; sich vor aller Welt wie ein ergebener Diener verhaltend, und nicht der mächtigste Mann auf Krynn. Er hatte sämtliche Proteste Dalamars, er könne diese Dinge selbst tun, ignoriert.

In Wahrheit hatte der Elf nie etwas mehr genossen, als von Raistlin umsorgt zu werden, doch gleichzeitig schien es irgendwie so merkwürdig und falsch. So viel hatte sich in so kurzer Zeit verändert, und Dalamar war abwechselnd verwirrt, hocherfreut und erschüttert durch Raistlins beständig besorgtes Verhalten und ebenso seine uncharakteristische Stille und einen vergleichsweisen Mangel an Temperament. Der kommende Abend war ein perfektes Beispiel dafür, und die Gedanken des Elfen glichen eher einem Mahlstrom aus gemischten Gefühlen, denn Grauen und Erleichterung erfassten ihn gleichermaßen, wenn er an das anstehende Gespräch dachte.

Und dann war da noch eine andere Art von Grauen, vermischt mit eifriger Erwartung an die Vorstellung, mit Raistlin - fast wie mit einem Gleichgestellten - das Abendessen zu verbringen. Zumindest bezweifelte Dalamar, dass er seine gewohnte Rolle als Diener einnehmen würde. Er konnte beinahe, nur für einen Augenblick, den Gedanken zulassen, er und sein Meister seien nichts als alte Freunde, die sich trafen, um ein Mahl und eine Unterhaltung zu teilen. In seinen wildesten Träumen sah er sie natürlich als ein Paar, sich in Liebe ergeben, das einen weiteren erfreulichen Abend zusammen verbrachte. Er erlaubte sich, seiner Reflektion ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu schenken. „Oh, Shalafi …“, wisperte er. „Solch wunderbare Vergnügungen könnte ich Euch zeigen, wenn Ihr es nur erlauben würdet.“

Dalamar gestand sich offen ein, dass er für Raistlin attraktiv sein wollte, selbst wenn sein Meister nie durch Wort oder Tat darauf hinwies, dass eine solche Anziehung zwischen ihnen existierte. Allein das Wissen, dass er angenehm anzuschauen war, verschaffte ihm bereits etwas Genugtuung. Seine eigenen Bedürfnisse kamen zweitrangig hinter Raistlins, und wenn er ihm auch nur ein kleines bisschen Genuss dadurch geben konnte, dass er seine eigene natürliche Schönheit noch vergrößerte, so würde er dies mit Freuden tun.

Das leise Geräusch von Schritten weit am anderen Ende des Korridors veranlasste den Elfen, sich abrupt zur Tür zu drehen. Sein außerordentliches Gehör gab ihm zwar mehrere Minuten Vorwarnung, allerdings würde es vermutlich auch genauso lang brauchen, um sein Gesicht und seine Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Schnell nahm er ein Buch von einem Regal in der Nähe und ließ sich in einem Stuhl nahe des Feuers nieder, wo er sein Bestes gab, sich aufs Lesen zu konzentrieren und nebenbei den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass sich sein Magen ganz definitiv NICHT anfühlte, als habe er ein ganzes Glas voll Libellen verschluckt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ächz … dieses Kapitel hatte es aber in sich! In den bisherigen Kapiteln bin ich zwar immer wieder über Worte und Satzteile gestolpert, die keine direkte Übersetzung haben und über die ich dann etwas länger nachdenken musste, aber das waren sonst immer ca. drei bis fünf Stellen, die sich relativ schnell lösen ließen. In diesem Kapitel gab es in fast jedem zweiten Absatz wenigstens eine, meist aber mehrere solcher Stellen *haut Kopf mehrfach gegen die Wand*  
> Ich hoffe mal, die nächsten ein oder zwei Kapitel gönnen mir in dieser Hinsicht etwas Erholungszeit, sonst brennen mir am Ende noch ein paar Sicherungen durch ;P


	7. Chapter 7

Mit der Ausnahme von Raistlins privaten Räumlichkeiten war der kleine Raum neben der Bibliothek der wärmste der Räume in den oberen Etagen. Raistlin verbrachte einen beträchtlichen Anteil seiner Zeit hier, und Dalamar hatte ihm schon einige Mahlzeiten auf dem schweren verzierten Tisch am Fenster serviert. Ein paar Mal hatten sie hier auch zusammen gegessen, wenn sie bis spät in die Nacht nach einer schwer auffindbaren, unbedingt notwendigen Information gesucht hatten und der große Tisch vor uralten Folianten beinahe überquoll.

Dass sein Meister nun überhaupt etwas hatte, das einem regelmäßigen Tagesablauf glich, war vollständig Dalamar zu verdanken, welcher diesen Umstand für sich als eine seiner größten Errungenschaften betrachtete. Kurz nachdem er in Raistlins Dienste getreten war, hatte er langsam und durchdacht begonnen, die berühmt-berüchtigte zerrüttete Gesundheit des jungen Erzmagiers soweit wie möglich wiederherzustellen. Wie erwartet hatte sich dies als äußerst schwierig herausgestellt. Abgesehen von einer annähernden Obsession mit Sauberkeit hatte Raistlin schon lange keinen Gedanken mehr an die Forderungen seines Körpers verschwendet, und es hatte Dalamar alle Mühen und einigen subtilen Charme gekostet, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass eine angemessene Menge an Essen und Schlaf keineswegs eine Verschwendung wertvoller Zeit waren, sondern ganz im Gegenteil seiner Arbeit außerordentlich zugutekommen würden.

Als er ihn nun über den Tisch hinweg ansah, wurde dem Elfen warm ums Herz. Obwohl er sich noch nicht vollständig von den Beschwerlichkeiten der letzten Wochen erholt hatte, sah Raistlin dennoch wesentlich besser aus, als er es während Dalamars erstem Monat im Turm getan hatte. Er war immer noch sehr dünn, allerdings nicht mehr hager, und die harten Linien in seinem Gesicht waren weicher geworden. Wenn nicht seine Augen und seine seltsame Hautfarbe gewesen wären, hätte so manch einer ihn nun fast schon gutaussehend im klassischen Sinne nennen können. Dalamar hielt ihn selbstverständlich für außergewöhnlich gutaussehend, und hatte während des Essens erhebliche Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich auf seine Mahlzeit zu konzentrieren. Für ihn sah Raistlin, dessen Haut im Licht der Kerzen und des Feuers schwach golden schimmerte, in dieser Nacht nichts weniger als umwerfend aus. Seine Tunika war schlicht, allerdings aus feinster blutroter Seide gefertigt. Seine anliegende schwarze Hose war subtil an den Seiten geschnürt und verschwand in einem Paar weicher dunkelbrauner Rehlederstiefel, welche seine dünnen, jedoch wohlgeformten Waden eng umschlossen.

Und sein Haar – ihr Götter, dieses wunderschöne Haar! Es hing lose bis zur Mitte seines Rückens, nur einige kürzere Locken ringelten sich sanft über seine Schultern. Dalamar hatte es selten vollständig ungebunden gesehen, und das auch nur während der ersten Tage in seinen Diensten, in denen er sich um Raistlin, dessen gesundheitlicher Zustand sich damals noch recht häufig verschlechterte, gekümmert hatte. In dieser Nacht war es beinahe sein Verderben geworden. Obwohl die meisten Gerüchte die legendäre Farbe seiner Haare lediglich als ‚weiß‘, ‚grau‘ oder ‚silbern‘ beschrieben, war es in Wahrheit von einem fast schon schillernden schlohweiß, ohne Spur von grau oder jeglicher anderer Farbe. ‚Eis‘ war Dalamars erster Gedanke gewesen, als er seinen Meister das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Nie zuvor hatte er einen solchen Farbton gesehen, selbst nicht unter seinen eigenen Leuten.

Da beide nicht daran gewöhnt waren, auf diese Weise miteinander zu speisen, hatte sich ein Großteil ihres Gespräches um Details des Essens selbst gedreht. Der Elf aß das letzte Stück seines Kuchens, während Raistlin ihnen beiden ein zweites Glas Wein einschenkte.

„Ich danke Euch, Shalafi“, sagte Dalamar leise.

Raistlin zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er die Weinflasche abstellte.

„Das Mahl – es war vorzüglich. Und …“ Plötzlich von einer Welle der Schüchternheit ereilt zuckten seine Augen schnell zu Raistlin, dann gestikulierte er mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung zu seiner eigenen Kleidung und erntete dafür ein kleines schiefes Lächeln.

„Ich dachte, ein Anschein einer sozialen Gelegenheit könnte dir guttun“, sagte Raistlin, sichtlich erfreut über die Entzückung und Dankbarkeit seines Lehrlings.

„Es ist eine willkommenen Abwechslung“, bestätigte Dalamar, ebenfalls lächelnd.

„Für uns beide“, sagte Raistlin und fixierte den Elfen mit einem langen Blick. „Wollen wir uns ans Feuer setzen?“, fragte er sanft, nahm einen silbernen Weinkelch in jede Hand und erhob sich.

Dalamar folgte gehorsam und setzte sich ans eine Ende des weichen samtbezogenen Sofas. Raistlin stellte die Becher auf einen niedrigen Tisch und ging dann im Raum umher, um einen Großteil der Kerzen zu löschen. Als er damit fertig war, setzte er sich zu Dalamar auf das große Sofa – wesentlich näher, als Dalamar erwartet hätte. Er hätte ohne Problem die Hand ausstrecken und seinen Meister berühren können. Wenn so etwas nur möglich wäre…

Raistlin saß geduldig mit ruhigem Gesichtsausdruck da und schaute Dalamar an. „Du schuldest mir keinerlei Erklärung, Dunkelelf, und es besteht kein Grund, dass du jetzt über deine Tortur sprichst.“ Seine Stimme war warm und beruhigend. Er nippte an seinem Wein, dann fuhr er fort.

„Natürlich werden wir einige Details davon besprechen müssen, wenn wir beginnen, unsere Strategie zu planen, doch ich bin durchaus bereit damit zu warten, bis du dich weiter erholt hast.“ Er fixierte den ungeduldigen Dalamar mit einem langen Blick, dann sprach er weiter. „Allerdings scheint es mir, dass du ein Bedürfnis hast darüber zu sprechen. Dem werde ich nicht im Wege stehen; vielleicht hilft es dir.“

Dalamar nickte, war sich jedoch augenscheinlich unsicher, wie er beginnen sollte.

„Du darfst frei sprechen“, ermunterte Raistlin ihn sanft.

„Shalafi, ich …“, begann der Elf, vor Frust den Kopf schüttelnd. Tränen, ungebeten und unwillkommen, sprangen ihm in die Augen, als er in Raistlins blickte. „Es tut mir leid!“, flüsterte er endlich. „Ich habe Euch so viel Zeit gekostet, bin Euch zur Last geworden –“

„Nein!“, kommandierte der Erzmagier harsch, doch der Lehrling wusste, dass der Ärger in der Stimme seines Meisters nicht ihm galt. „Ich will keine Entschuldigungen von dir hören.“

Aber Dalamar konnte, jetzt da er endlich begonnen hatte, die Flut an Worten nicht länger zurückhalten. „Ich wusste es nicht, Shalafi“, fuhr er mit fast schon verzweifelter Stimme fort. „ _Sie_ hätten nicht dort sein sollen! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie nach Palanthas kommen würden.“ Er erzitterte ob der Erinnerung, fuhr jedoch weiter fort. „Ich war mir sicher, dass wir ihr Interesse für den Moment befriedigt hatten, dass uns noch Monate, im allermindesten, blieben, bis sie ihre Forderungen erhöhen würden. Eine Stunde meiner Zeit, hatte ich gedacht, und anschließend würde ich Euch Bericht erstatten. Ich glaubte, es sei nicht wert, dass ich Euch damit vorher belästige. Ich war unvorbereitet, ich …“ Er hörte erneut auf zu sprechen und warf Raistlin einen hilflosen Blick zu.

Raistlins Gesicht wurde härter und schien sich vor Schmerzen zu verziehen. „Das war _nicht deine_ _Schuld_ , Lehrling! Du bist durch das Konklave mit Absicht erst hintergangen, dann gefoltert und schließlich beinahe getötet worden, weil du dich geweigert hast, ihnen Zugang zu mir zu verschaffen. Ist es dir noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich dir mein Leben verdanke?“

„Nein, Sha-“, begann Dalamar mit einer bedrückten Miene, doch sein Meister hielt eine Hand hoch, um ihn von weiteren Protesten abzuhalten.

„Sogar mehr als das“, fuhr Raistlin fort, „denn du weißt, was mein Werk für mich bedeutet. Du hast dich gegen das Konklave der Magier gestellt – alleine, möchte ich an dieser Stelle anmerken – um mich zu beschützen, und meine Magie!“

„Und ich würde es wieder tun, Shalafi“, flüsterte der Elf mit ungewöhnlich starkem Akzent; sein Atem ging schwer und aus seinen glitzernden grauen Augen flossen Tränen ungehindert über sein Gesicht. „Ich diene der Magie über allem anderen, und Ihr seid der größte Zauberer, der je geboren wurde. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch zu dienen und für Euch zu sterben, wenn Ihr es wünscht. Mein Leben ist nichts im Vergleich zu –„

„Da liegst du falsch!“ Raistlins Stimme versagte ihm kurz, als er diesen Tadel aussprach. „Dunkelelf, schau mich an…“

Dalamar gehorchte und hob den Blick, um in Raistlins Augen zu schauen.

„Dein Tod hätte mich viel gekostet. Du _musst_ verstehen –“

Er fasste sich an die Brust, überwältigt von einem langen Hustenanfall, welcher die letzten Worte, die er noch über die Lippen brachte, beinahe erstickte.

Der Elf überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen, zog ein frisches Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und drückte es in die Hand seines Meisters. Ein so intensiver Husten war, den Göttern sei Dank, in den letzten Monaten eine Seltenheit geworden; trotzdem erschreckte es Dalamar jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn ein weiterer Anfall seinen Meister überkam. Doch es war kein Blut im Tuch als Raistlin es schließlich senkte, also atmete der Elf erleichtert auf und reichte Raistlin seinen Weinkelch, bevor er sich wieder zu seinem Sitzplatz zurückbegab.

Raistlins Stimme war deutlich schwächer, als er erneut begann zu sprechen.

„Wie du nur zu gut weißt, war dies“, fing er an und gestikulierte dabei zu seiner Brust, „eines von Par Salians ‚Geschenken‘ an mich. Eines von mehreren, und bei jedem einzelnen warst du maßgeblich beteiligt, damit ich sie überwinden konnte.“

Für einen langen Moment starrte er ins Feuer, dann blickte er wieder zu Dalamar. „Einst schwor ich Rache dafür, was das Konklave mir angetan hat, doch über die Jahre hatte ich angefangen, in diesem Punkt schwach zu werden. Par Salian ist nichts weiter als was er ist, und ich hatte mich schon fast selbst davon überzeugt, unser Plan, das Konklave zu stürzen, würde für ihn Bestrafung genug sein. So lange der Magie gedient ist, spielt persönlich Rache kaum eine Rolle mehr, und die dafür notwendige Zeit und Energie lässt sich anderswo besser verwenden.“

Raistlins Augen wurden hart und seine Stimme erhielt einen giftigen Unterton, als er fortfuhr. „Aber was er dir antat, Dalamar … was er Ladonna erlaubte zu tun. Diese Dinge kann ich nicht vergeben, und ich hege keinerlei Wunsch es zu versuchen. Sie haben dich mir fast genommen, und dafür werden sie bezahlen! Dein Leid _wird_ gerächt werden!“

Dalamar drückte sich in die Kissen, erschüttert durch den plötzlichen Hass in der Stimme seines Meisters. Bald jedoch schloss Raistlin die Augen und holte einmal tief Luft, dann öffnete er sie wieder und fixierte Dalamar mit einem deutlich ruhigeren Gesichtsausdruck. „Wie ich schon sagte, Dunkelelf … nichts davon ist deine Schuld.“ Er sprach nun in einem beruhigenden, tröstenden Tonfall. „Du hast mir einen großen Dienst erwiesen, und du verdienst im Gegenzug mehr als große Loyalität. Also, kein albernes Gerede mehr über Lasten und verschwendete Zeit. Hörst du mich?“

„Ja, Shalafi“, wisperte er; seine ganze Kraft schien ihn plötzlich verlassen zu haben.

„Ich fürchte, dieses Thema ist immer noch zu schmerzlich für dich. Trink“, ordnete er an und reichte ihm seinen Wein. Der Elf gehorchte und nahm einen langen Schluck. Sein Meister hatte Recht; eine Welle der Erschöpfung riss ihn mit sich.

Als er den Kelch zurückgab, begann er hilflos zu zittern. Raistlin durchquerte schnell den Raum, holte seinen dicken Samtmantel von einem Haken bei der Tür und legte ihn wie eine Decke über seinen Lehrling. Er saß nun dicht bei ihm und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Elfen. Sein Gesicht war erfüllt mit einer vertrauten Sorge. „Es sind nicht -?“

„Nicht die Visionen, nein. Nur Erinnerungen …“ Er schauderte. „Ihr hattet Recht, Shalafi. Ich brauche noch mehr Zeit … “

„Es wird leichter werden, Dunkelelf. Das verspreche ich dir.“

Dalamar nickte fast unmerklich, jedoch schluchzte er leise und sagte nichts.

„Verdammt nochmal“, murmelte Raistlin nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns und nahm den Elfen ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren in die Arme; nun bedeckte der Mantel den Lehrling und den Meister.

* * *

Dalamar, ermattet und erschöpft, seufzte glücklich, als er seinen Kopf auf Raistlins Schulter legte. Oh, dieser süße Trost in der Umarmung seines Meisters! Die Wärme seiner Haut, sein scharfer, magischer Geruch, sein üppiges seidenweiches Haar an Dalamars Wange. Es war alles so merkwürdig und doch so vertraut … und so sehr wie in seinen herrlichen Träumen.

Nein! Oh – das waren keine Träume gewesen! Die Erkenntnis durchzuckte ihn wie ein Blitz; überrascht schnappte er nach Luft. Im selben Moment fühlte er Raistlin zusammenzucken, dann versteifte sich dieser und begann, von ihm wegzurücken. Sicherlich hatte auch er begriffen, woher Dalamars plötzliche Reaktion stammte, und nun würde es vorüber sein.

In seiner Seele quollen neue Tränen empor, denn er wusste, dies würde das erste – und letzte – Mal sein, dass Raistlin ihn bei vollem Bewusstsein so umarmen würde. Doch wie oft hatte er ihn in den letzten Wochen gehalten, wenn unbeschreiblicher Schmerz und fürchterliche Visionen ihn fest im Griff gehabt hatten?

„Bitte, Shalafi … nein“, flehte er, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein verzweifeltes Flüstern gegen den warmen Hals seines Meisters. „Noch nicht … bitte!“ Er klammerte sich stärker an Raistlin und fühlte, wie Raistlin nach und nach wieder in die Kissen sank und den Mantel dichter um sie zog.

* * *

Raistlins Verstand war bis zum Bersten mit widersprüchlichen Emotionen gefüllt. Nun, warum sollte er es sich _nicht_ erlauben? Nur dieses eine Mal? Nur diesen einen wunderbaren, entschleunigten Moment der Nähe nach dem Horror und der Erschöpfung der letzten Wochen. Natürlich konnte niemals mehr daraus werden … er konnte es sich einfach nicht erlauben, verletzbar zu werden. Ebenso wenig konnte er einen fehlgeschlagenen Versuch einer Beziehung riskieren. Der Elf war jung für einen seiner Art, ihm bis zum Äußersten ergeben und außerdem in die Magie verliebt. Sicherlich war dort der Grund für seine Verwirrung zu finden, und es war Raistlins Verantwortung, ihn auf den richtigen Weg zu führen.

Dalamar hatte sein Leben auf eine Weise riskiert, die sowohl seine Loyalität bewies als auch ihn zu einem unverzichtbaren Teil von Raistlins Arbeit und Plänen machte. Eine solche Hingabe war ein höchst unerwarteter Vorteil, und Raistlin würde ihn nicht verschwenden. Er _musste_ sich zuerst um sein Werk kümmern, wie immer; es stand an erster Stelle, noch über ihm selbst und seinem eigenen Herzen, egal wie sehr dieses sich auch danach sehnte, seinen wunderschönen Lehrling in die Arme zu nehmen und für sich zu beanspruchen, und über dem Verlangen seiner Seele nach dem einzigen Wesen, dass jemals seine lebenslange Leere füllen könnte.

Der Elf lehnte sich immer mehr an ihn; mittlerweile war er beinahe vollständig eingeschlafen. Er wisperte etwas in seiner Muttersprache in die Brust seines Meisters, dann seufzte er friedvoll. Raistlin wand seine Finger in die weichen Haare und hauchte einen Kuss in die schwarzen Locken. „ _Oh Dalamar_ “, dachte er und schloss für einen wertvollen Moment die Augen, während er den schlafenden Körper seines Lehrlings in den Armen hielt. „ _Schatz meines Herzens.“_

Nach dieser Nacht würde es nicht mehr hiervon geben, dass wusste er. Die Gesundheit des Elfen war wieder soweit hergestellt, dass kein Grund mehr für die physische Nähe bestand, an die Raistlin sich so schnell gewöhnt hatte. Von nun an musste er sich damit zufriedengeben, dass Dalamar an seiner Seite arbeitete und zwischen ihnen niemals mehr bestehen würde als eine im besten Falle von professionellen Aspekten durchdrungene Freundschaft. Dennoch würde er immer diese unbezahlbaren Erinnerungen haben … und er würde sie behalten und in allen Ehren halten, bis er seinen letzten Atemzug tat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohe Weihnachten! Als leicht verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk gibt's heute zwei Kapitel auf einmal. Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen und schöne Feiertage ;)

Dichter Nebel lag an diesem Nachmittag dicht über den Gärten, als Dalamar aus dem Fenster in der Bibliothek über die Gärten und den die Turmanlagen umgebenden Eichenwald blickte. Sein Meister hatte den Turm erst vor einer kurzen Weile verlassen, doch der Elf wartete bereits jetzt schon ungeduldig auf seine Rückkehr. Er hatte Raistlin versichert, dass es ihm mehr als gut genug ging, um für einen Tag alleine gelassen zu werden, und er gab sich allergrößte Mühe, die unvermeidbare Beklemmung zurückzudrängen, um dieses Versprechen zu halten, jedoch erwies sich dies als äußerst schwierig.

Die eiskalte Hand der Furcht, welche ihn an diesem Morgen umklammert hatte sobald Raistlin seine Absicht, an der Ratssitzung teilzunehmen, verkündet hatte, hatte ihren Griff mittlerweile etwas gelockert; wenigstens genug, dass er in der Lage gewesen war seine Unruhe zu verbergen und seinem Meister bei seinen Vorbereitungen für den Besuch von Palanthas zu helfen. Dalamar wusste, dass Raistlin seinen üblichen Aktivitäten weiterhin nachgehen musste, um sie beide zu beschützen und ihre Pläne voranzutreiben. Obwohl seine Besuche der Stadt in unregelmäßigen Abständen stattfanden, würde eine zu lange Abwesenheit störende Fragen hervorrufen.

Die wichtigsten Bewohner von Palanthas würden niemals offen kundtun, dass sie Verbindungen zum Turm unterhielten, trotzdem tat eine wachsende Anzahl ebendies. Viele betrachteten die Anwesenheit eines schwarzen Magiers unter ihnen als einen geschmackslosen, potentiell jedoch nützlichen Umstand, und einige wenige verspürten sogar etwas unwillige Bewunderung für den rätselhaften jungen Erzmagier. Seine Macht in der Welt wuchs an, und sie waren bereit, fast jedes Bündnis einzugehen, von dem sie profitieren könnten. Raistlin Majere konnte schnell und unbarmherzig sein, wenn man sich in den Weg seiner Interessen stellte, doch unter jenen, die nach seinen Regeln spielten, hatte er sich einen Ruf als jemand gemacht, der erstaunlich gerecht bei seinen finanziellen und politischen Bündnissen war.

Also hatte Raistlin sich dafür entschieden, an dem Treffen teilzunehmen wie er es schon oft in der Vergangenheit getan hatte, und das erste Mal seit vielen Wochen wieder in der Öffentlichkeit zu erscheinen. Es war ausschlaggebend, dass jeder die sich wie Wildfeuer ausbreitenden Gerüchte glaubte, dass Dalamar tot sei, und Raistlins Anwesenheit in Palanthas ohne seinen Lehrling seit fast zweieinhalb Jahren würde sehr aussagekräftig sein. Dalamar hatte jedes Mal pflichtbewusst die Enden der Treffen in den Bereichen der Bediensteten des Rathaussaales abgewartet und war nie bei den tatsächlichen Vorgängen anwesend gewesen, dennoch war er sich des Respektes und der Ehrerbietung, die die Oberhäupter von Palanthas seinem Meister entgegenbrachten, mehr als deutlich bewusst. Egal, wie ihre persönliche Meinung von Raistlin auch aussah, alle fürchteten sie ihn bedingungslos wie sie auch immer die Magie selbst gefürchtet hatten; selbst jene, die nicht zögerten, diese regelmäßig zu ihrem Vorteil einzusetzen.

Dalamar atmete langsam aus in der Hoffnung, seine Unruhe zu beruhigen. Trotz seiner anhaltenden Sorge um Raistlins Wohlbefinden musste er sich eingestehen, dass es wirklich kaum einen Grund zur Sorge um dessen Sicherheit gab. Sein Meister war immerhin ein extrem mächtiger Mann und vollständig dazu in der Lage, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Und obwohl es stimmte, dass die Anführer des Konklaves nichts lieber hätten als ihn endlich tot zu sehen, war Raistlin der erste Zauberer seit Jahrtausenden, der die Geheimnisse des Turmes mitsamt seiner unermesslichen Bibliothek und seinem legendären Lager von uralten magischen Artefakten studieren konnte. Sie würden nicht gegen ihn vorgehen ohne eine Chance, Zugang zu diesen Schätzen zu erhalten. Dalamar verstand die Logik hinter diesem Denken, und es ergab alles Sinn. Die nagende Rastlosigkeit verließ ihn jedoch nicht komplett, und er wusste nur zu gut, dass er mit diesem Gefühl nicht streiten konnte. Es half nie.

Er kehrte zu seinem Platz am Tisch zurück und nahm seinen Versuch, eine langwierige aber wichtige Übersetzung zu beenden, wieder auf. Er schloss die Augen und massierte seine Schläfen, nicht gewillt aufzugeben. Obwohl die Visionen ihn seit fast einem Monat nicht mehr geplagt hatten, überkam ihn wiederholt diese mittlerweile vertraute Beklemmung, in immer unterschiedlichen Stärken. Meistens war sie nur geringfügig, insbesondere wenn Raistlin in der Nähe war, und dauerte höchstens einige Sekunden an; manchmal konnte er sich vor Furcht kaum rühren. Er hatte sie jetzt schon den ganzen Tag über immer wieder abgewehrt. Zusätzlich schien er ständig seine fast verheilte Wunde über seinem Herzen berühren zu müssen, was seine düsteren Ahnungen noch zu verstärken schien, dennoch konnte er damit nicht aufhören; es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Diese übriggebliebenen Effekte von Ladonnas Flüchen machten ihm noch immer zu schaffen, doch Raistlin war zuversichtlich, dass sie mit der Zeit verschwinden würden, und hatte ihm geheißen, nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken.

Da er immer noch nicht in der Lage war, sich auf seine derzeitige Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, legte Dalamar ein Lesezeichen in das Buch und ging in den angrenzenden Wohnraum. Er sank anmutig auf das weiche samtbezogene Sofa und ließ seine Gedanken zu dem einzigen Thema wandern, dass ihn vollkommen ablenken konnte, wenn er allein war.

„ _Sie haben dich mir fast genommen_ “, hatte sein Meister gesagt. Erzürnt hatte Raistlins Gesicht kurz, nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil, ungeschützt seine sonst verborgenen Gefühle preisgegeben. Dann, nur kurze Zeit später, hatte er den erschöpften Dalamar wie ein Kind in die Arme genommen und ihn gehalten, bis er eingeschlafen war.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig wie ein unerfahrenes Schulmädchen, trotzdem schloss der Elf die Augen und genoss die kostbare Erinnerung, die, obwohl schon drei Wochen seitdem vergangen waren, nicht weniger lebhaft war. Hier, auf diesem Sofa, in dieser Umarmung, die seiner Seele selbst Ruhe gebracht hatte, war die Wahrheit offensichtlich geworden und seine Zweifel für immer verbannt. Raistlin liebte ihn!

In jener Nacht war er sich plötzlich sicher gewesen, und diese Gewissheit hatte sich nur verstärkt. In den letzten Wochen waren mehr und mehr seiner zuvor verlorenen Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt, und er wusste jetzt, dass Raistlins liebevolles Verhalten während seiner Genesung weder ausgedacht noch erträumt war. Er hatte nun einen ansehnlichen Schatz an Erinnerungen gesammelt, und das Kronjuwel war jene überraschende Nacht auf dem Sofa, eingewickelt in Raistlins Mantel und in seine Arme geschmiegt.

Dalamar war am nächsten Morgen allein in Raistlins Bett aufgewacht, in dem er seit dem Angriff geschlafen hatte. Sein erster Moment bei Bewusstsein hatte eine Wärme in seiner Seele von einer Art mit sich gebracht, die er sich nie hätte erträumen können, und war kurz darauf von der Gewissheit gefolgt worden, dass er seine Gefühle gut versteckt halten musste; nun mehr als je zuvor. Er durfte nicht preisgeben, weder durch Wort noch durch Tat, welch schiere Freude durch seine Seele tanzte. Er musste vorsichtig und von jetzt an so handeln, als seien die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends tatsächlich nur ein Traum gewesen.

Selbstverständlich konnte sich Raistlin jederzeit Zugang zu Dalamars Gedanken verschaffen; dies hielt der Elf jedoch für äußerst unwahrscheinlich, da sein Meister so bedacht darauf zu sein schien, die wachsende emotionale Bindung zwischen ihnen zu ignorieren. Zudem glaubte er auch stark an die Regeln der allgemeinen Etikette unter Magiern, und würde nicht in die Gedanken eines Kollegen eindringen, es sei denn dieser wäre eine potentielle Gefahr.

Dalamar schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden, ging zu Tür, warf sich seinen Mantel über die Schultern und trat in den zugigen Gang. Einige Stunden im Laboratorium würden seine Hände beschäftigt halten, und hoffentlich auch seinen Verstand. Er war fest entschlossen, Raistlin dadurch zufriedenzustellen, dass er etwas vorzuweisen hatte als Beweis, seine Zeit sinnvoll genutzt, anstatt den Tag mit unnützen Sorgen verschwendet zu haben.

* * *

„Ich danke euch allen für die Einladung“, sagte Raistlin und erhob sich. Die anderen sechs im Raum anwesenden Personen beeilten sich, es ihm gleichzutun. „Doch ich muss zu meiner Arbeit zurückkehren.“

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Diener strömten in den Raum.

„Schlaft Ihr denn nie, Erzmagier?“, fragte eine reichgekleidete ältere Frau, beinahe schon neckend, während ihr Diener ihr in einen reichbestickten Samtmantel half.

„Manchmal“, erwiderte er geheimnisvoll und fixierte sie, ohne dabei zu blinzeln, und einem seltenen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln. Ihr nervöser Gesichtsausdruck überdeckte fast ihr Erröten, allerdings nicht ganz. Raistlin behielt seine Belustigung für sich.

Er zog sich gelassen seinen eigenen Mantel über, während er die anderen Ratsmitglieder dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich auf den Weg machten. Das Treffen war produktiv gewesen und er hatte ohne Probleme alles erreicht, was er hatte erreichen wollen. Diese Leute waren einfach zu manövrieren, schienen sich beinahe schon danach zu sehnen, manipuliert zu werden; trotzdem waren seine Geschäfte mit dem Stadtrat in der Regel profitabel für alle, die darin involviert waren. Raistlin würde immer die Oberhand in diesen Geschäften behalten, doch er war nicht der Überzeugung, dass eine Misshandlung seiner „Werkzeuge“ von Nutzen war.

Er zitterte leicht, als er durch die nebelige Nachtluft zu seiner privaten Kutsche schritt. „Zu den Ställen“, befahl er. Der Fahrer nickte knapp, dann half er ihm in den prächtig ausgestatteten Innenraum der Kutsche. Noch bevor die Kutsche die kurze Reise zu den Ställen der Stadt hinter sich bringen konnte, würde Raistlin bereits zurück im Turm sein. Er bevorzugte zwar die traditionelle Art zu Reisen, Magie würde ihm jedoch eine schnellere Ankunft erlauben, und in dieser Nacht brannte er förmlich darauf, wieder dort zu sein. Obwohl er Dalamar eine Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, ihn im Notfall zu kontaktieren, wollte er sich selbst versichern, dass es dem Elfen gut ging und er sich den Tag über nicht zu sehr gesorgt hatte. Und wenn er wirklich ehrlich mit sich war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Dalamar an seiner Seite vermisst hatte; es vermisst hatte, in seiner Nähe zu sein, mit ihm zu reden, ihn still zu beobachten während er arbeitete oder las oder schlief. Raistlin lächelte bei sich, dann schloss er die Augen, fokussierte seinen Verstand und bereitete sich darauf vor, zum Turm zurückzukehren; zu den warmen, ruhigen Annehmlichkeiten seines Zuhauses.

* * *

„Es geht mir hervorragend“, blaffte Dalamar und nahm den Wasserkessel hoch. Er drehte sich um und begann, dampfenden Tee in zwei Tassen zu gießen. Raistlin war vor kurzem zum Turm zurückgekehrt und hatte seinen Lehrling in einem Zustand höchster Unruhe vorgefunden.

„Heute ist ein schwieriger Tag für dich gewesen, ich weiß“, sagte Raistlin mit müder, jedoch auch geduldiger Stimme.

„Ich bin kein Kind, Shalafi, das man ständig überwachen muss.“ Er nippte an seinem Tee und genoss den daraus resultierenden Schmerz des heißen Wassers beinahe.

„Nein, das bist du nicht.“ Raistlins Stimme war nun unnachgiebig. „Aber du erholst dich immer noch von einem schrecklichen Ereignis, das schwere Wunden in deinem Körper und deinem Geist hinterlassen hat. Mir scheint es, dass du ausgesprochen viel in meiner Abwesenheit geschafft hast, wenn man bedenkt –“

„Ein jugendlicher Mensch hätte alles davon in der Hälfte der Zeit beenden können! Ich sollte viel wichtigere Dinge tun können, sonst kann ich Euch nicht von Nutzen sein.“

 _„Unterbrich mich nicht_! Du hast einen bemerkenswerten Fortschritt in weniger als drei Monaten gemacht, Dunkelelf. Noch ein paar Wochen mehr, und du wirst wieder deinen gewohnten Tätigkeiten nachgehen können. Du würdest nicht hier sein, wenn ich glaubte, deine erlittenen Wunden hätten dich permanent geschädigt.“

Dalamar ließ beinahe seine Teetasse fallen und wurde bleich. „Ihr hättet mich fortgeschickt? Das Konklave hätte mich sofort töten lassen!“

Raistlin setzte seine eigene Tasse ab und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Nein, Lehrling, ich hätte dich _nicht_ fortgeschickt. Ich meinte _hier_ “, sagte er mit einer ungeduldig ausladenden Handbewegung, „in meinen Räumen, mit Zugang zu meinem Studierzimmer und meinen Büchern. Ich will damit sagen, dass ich dir vertraue, du dickköpfiger Narr!“

Raistlin nahm sich den Wasserkessel und ging zum Feuer, wo er sich Zeit ließ, diesen mit einem Krug vom Kaminsims wieder aufzufüllen, und wieder auf den Haken über dem Feuer zu hängen. Dalamar beobachtete ihn dabei, sich zwar schuldig fühlend, trotzdem aber noch nicht bereit, den Streit zu beenden. Aus irgendeinem verdrehten Grund war dieser das amüsanteste, was den ganzen Tag über geschehen war, obwohl er es vor nicht allzu langer Zeit keineswegs gewagt hätte, vor seinem Meister eine solch kindisches Verhalten an den Tag zu legen.

Raistlin kam zurück und nahm neben ihm Platz. Er sprach freundlicher zu ihm als der Elf wusste, dass er es verdiente. „Selbst wenn diese Ereignisse einen Wahnsinnigen aus dir gemacht hätten, Dalamar, hätte ich dich nicht fortgeschickt. Du wärst hier versorgt worden und du hättest hier an dem arbeiten können, wozu du noch in der Lage gewesen wärst. Aber glücklicherweise wirst du bald wieder vollständig genesen sein, und dann haben wir viel Arbeit vor uns.“

„Ich sage Euch doch schon die ganze Zeit, dass ich wieder meine eigenen Räume beziehen werde“, sagte der Elf mit wesentlich kleinlauterem Tonfall, als er aufstand und zum Bücherregal neben dem Kamin ging.

„Verdammt nochmal, Dunkelelf, du bist absichtlich widerspenstig!“ Mit flammenden Augen deutete er auf den nächsten Stuhl. „Setz. Dich. Hin.“

Dalamar gehorchte sofort und ohne Widerspruch, da es offensichtlich war, dass sein Meister nicht weiter nachgiebig mit ihm sein würde.

„Schließ‘ deine Augen“, befahl ihm Raistlin, welcher nun vor ihm stand, „und atme …“

Der Elf folgte Raistlins Stimme, die ihn tiefer und immer tiefer zur Entspannung führte, während die Minuten verstrichen. Schließlich verklang die Stimme und der Elf spürte eine leichte Berührung an seiner Stirn. Dalamar öffnete blinzelnd die Augen.

„Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?“, fragte Raistlin.

„Ruhiger, mehr wie ich selbst“, antwortete er leise.

Das Lächeln seines Meisters war warm. „Das ist dein eigenes Werk. Ich habe deine Gedanken nur geführt, bis du sie selbst übernehmen konntest. Ich habe in dieser ganzen Zeit keine Magie genutzt.“

Der Elf nickte und hielt seine Augen als Zeichen seiner Reue gesenkt. „Ich entschuldige mich dafür, so schwierig gewesen zu sein, Shalafi. Es ist nur … in diesen Tagen fühle ich mich so schwach und hilflos.“

„Du bist weit davon entfernt, beides zu sein, trotzdem _musst_ du dir mehr Zeit geben. Diese ängstlichen Gefühle werden mit der Zeit verschwinden, ebenso wie es die Visionen getan haben. Deine Ungeduld ist dabei jedoch nicht von Nutzen, weder für uns noch für unsere Arbeit.“

„Ich verstehe“, sagte Dalamar.

„Wir werden erst einmal mit den Grundlagen der praktischen Magie anfangen und schauen, wie du damit zurechtkommst. Außerdem rate ich dir dringend davon ab, Tiefenmeditation auf eigene Faust zu praktizieren. Ich möchte jederzeit in deiner Nähe sein, wenn du nicht vollständig bei Bewusstsein bist. Es ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, da ich nicht erwarte, dass die Visionen zurückkehren werden, trotzdem werde ich keine Rückschläge riskieren. Ist das klar?“

„Natürlich.“

„Und aus diesem Grund wirst du auch weiterhin hier schlafen, bis ich etwas anderes entscheide“, sagte Raistlin.

„Natürlich, Shalafi“, wiederholte Dalamar. „Dennoch solltet Ihr Euer Bett wiederhaben. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, auf dem Sofa zu schlafen. Ich habe bereits mehr als einmal die Nacht darauf verbracht.“

Raistlin schnaubte verächtlich. „Und ich habe schon bei jedem Wetter auf dem bloßen Boden geschlafen, also ist das Sofa mehr als ausreichend. Deine Genesung ist unsere allerhöchste Priorität“, sagte er, während der Elf aufstand und den Tisch abräumte. Dann, fast schon nebenbei, fügte er leise hinzu: „Du bist wichtiger als du glaubst.“


	9. Chapter 9

_Par Salian,_

_Ich hoffe, diese Nachricht erreicht Euch bei guter Gesundheit und damit vollständig in der Lage, über Eure neusten Verbrechen unserer Kunst gegenüber zu sinnieren. Mein Leben ist weiterhin und wie üblich dem Studium und der Praktizierung der Magie gewidmet, wohingegen Ihr und Eure Kollegen euch immer weiter auf einen vollkommen anderen Pfad zu begeben scheint._

_Ob Ihr jegliche Reue ob Eurer feigen Entscheidung verspürt, einen hochtalentierten Magier zu ermorden, ist Eure Angelegenheit, doch ich hege keinerlei Zweifel an Eurem Verständnis, wie viel Zeit und Mühe Ihr mich damit gekostet habt._

_Obwohl ich in den letzten Wochen versucht habe, ohne Unterstützung zu arbeiten, habe ich realisiert, welche Unannehmlichkeit dies doch ist; nun, da ich nicht mehr daran gewöhnt bin, die einfacheren Aspekte meiner Arbeit selbst auszuführen. Es wird viele Monate meiner Zeit beanspruchen, einen weiteren Lehrling zu meiner Zufriedenheit auszubilden, daher werde ich bald meine eigene Wahl treffen; ohne, sagen wir **‚äußere Einflussnahme‘**._

_Meine Toleranz für Eure kindischen Spielchen ist vollends erschöpft, und Ihr würdet gut daran tun, von nun an nicht mehr in meinem Weg zu stehen._

_\--- R.M._

* * *

Raistlin wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging zu einem hohen Schrank hinter seinem Schreibtisch, wo er den langen aus Silber und Kupfer bestehenden Zylinder vorsichtig wieder in seine Hülle auf dem Regalbrett packte. Das Kaleidoskop war ein besonders schön gefertigtes Stück Handwerkskunst, dessen Innenleben aus fein geschnitzten Edelsteinen anstelle des üblicherweise verwendeten Glases bestand. Es war ein Geschenk von Dalamar zum letzten Julfest gewesen und seitdem war kaum ein Tag vergangen, an dem Raistlin nicht für wenigstens wenige Momente die schillernde Ansammlung von Farben genoss. Es half ihm oft, seinen Verstand zwischen langen Stunden der Arbeit oder des Studierens zu beruhigen und entspannen, und eine solche Atempause war besonders an den schlimmsten Tagen während Dalamars Genesung eine willkommene Abwechslung gewesen. In den grauenvollsten Stunden, wenn er weder Kraft noch Wille aufbringen konnte, die Effekte seiner verfluchten Sicht abzuhalten, hatte die zeitlose Schönheit der Edelsteine einen beruhigenden Effekt auf seine Seele gehabt.

„Du brauchst nicht anzuklopfen, Lehrling“, rief er, als er hörte, wie sich Dalamar der Tür zu seinem Studierzimmer näherte. Der Elf trat ein, elegant wie immer, und lächelte, als sein Blick Raistlins traf. Eine vage Aura der Aufregung umgab ihn, und er brachte einen Luftzug mit sich, der nach Blumen und spätmorgendlichem Sonnenschein roch. Raistlin lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und bedeutete Dalamar, sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber zu setzen.

„Die Vorbereitung laufen hervorragend, Shalafi. Die Möbel sind bereits in die richtigen Zimmer gebracht worden und in jedem Raum auf der betreffenden Etage wird gerade gewischt und abgestaubt. Die Diener scheinen alle damit zufrieden zu sein, mehr zu tun zu haben“, lachte er.

„Es wird bald mehr als genug Arbeit für sie geben. Danke, dass du dich um die Wohnangelegenheiten gekümmert hast.“ Er deutete auf eine der Schriftrollen auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Crysania hat mit Andreyis gesprochen, und der Plan steht fest. Er und Zielle werden mich in fünf Tagen an der Großen Bibliothek treffen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es mehrere Zeugen für unser Gespräch gibt, da ich mir ungelegen kommende Anschuldigungen, ich hätte sie mit Gewalt entführt, gerne ersparen möchte.“

Dalamar nickte. „Ohne Zweifel. Es wird auch so schon mehr als genug sich empörende Geschichten geben!“

„In der Tat.“ Raistlin zog eine Augenbraue hoch; zudem hob sich einer seiner Mundwinkel. „Wie es scheint, hast du außerdem die Zeit genutzt und den Gärten heute Morgen einen Besuch abgestattet.“

„Ich konnte kaum wegbleiben! Das Wetter ist perfekt, und ein Großteil der Pflanzen steht in voller Blüte. Sicherlich könnt Ihr eine Stunde für einen kurzen Ausflug in die Gärten erübrigen“, lockte er.

Raistlin verengte die Augen. Der Elf kannte seinen Schwachpunkt und wusste zudem, dass ein ‚kurzer Ausflug‘ in die Gärten wesentlich länger als eine Stunde dauern würde.

„Na gut, Dunkelelf“, gab er nach. „Ich komme runter, sobald ich diese Notizen beendet habe.“

* * *

Dalamar wusste nur zu gut, dass Raistlins Rosen schon lange seine private Obsession gewesen waren, war jedoch auch sehr zufrieden gewesen, als sein Meister vor einigen Monaten begonnen hatte, ebenfalls in diesem kleineren, von Mauern umgebenen Abschnitt des Gartens Zeit zu verbringen. Raistlin hatte nie Abneigung gezeigt aufgrund der vielen Stunden, die Dalamar hier verbracht und investiert hatte; vielleicht weil er sie seinem Verlangen zugeschrieben hatte, ein kleines Stück seiner für ihn verlorenen Heimat wiederzubekommen. Nun, da viele seiner exotischen Silvanestiblumen begonnen hatten zu blühen, war der Ort nichts weiter als atemberaubend. Die vielen verschiedenen Gerüche, die delikaten Windspiele, welche in den Bäumen tanzten, das beruhigende Geräusch des uralten Marmorbrunnens; alle diese Elemente kamen zusammen und schufen ein Paradies wie aus einer anderen Welt.

Raistlin war jedoch nur äußerst selten untätig und hatte daher einen Arbeitstisch in einer Ecke des Gartens eingerichtet, wo die Gartenmauer an die Seite des Turmes grenzte. Es gab mehrere Gärtner in den Diensten des Turmes, die sich um die einfacheren Aufgaben sowie den Küchengarten kümmerten, doch Raistlin kümmerte sich selbst um die Vermehrung der meisten Kräuter sowie seiner heißgeliebten Rosenbüsche. Während er vorgab, eine Beerenranke zu stutzen, beobachtete Dalamar ihn wie er mit einem Arm voll dorniger geschnittener Rosen durch die Gartenpforte aus dem Hauptgarten trat und seine Last auf den Tisch legte. Diese Rosenart war von dunkler purpurner Farbe, eine der seltensten auf der ganzen Welt und zudem eine wertvolle Zutat für Zaubersprüche.

„Komm herüber, Dunkelelf“, rief Raistlin, „und hilf mir mit den Abschnitten.“

Der Elf begab sich zum Tisch und ließ sich auf der Bank gegenüber von Raistlin nieder. Sein Meister schien immer glücklich, beinahe schon ausgelassen, zu sein, wenn er in seine Arbeit vertieft war, und Dalamar verstand dies vollkommen. Seine eigene elfische Natur stach selten so hervor als wenn er in den Gärten arbeitete. Er war endlos fasziniert von dieser unendlichen Vielfältigkeit, selbst bei Blumen derselben Spezies. Ihre Schönheit war so majestätisch und gleichzeitig so flüchtig, sowohl stark als auch allzu zerbrechlich. Ebenso wie ein kostbares Menschenleben, obwohl dies etwas war, das er erst vor kurzem gelernt hatte wertzuschätzen.

Dalamar nahm eine der Rosen und fing an, nach der besten Stelle zu suchen, diese zu kürzen, doch sein Herz war ihm schwer geworden. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Raistlin und die plötzliche Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen drohte überzulaufen. Selbst unter den besten Voraussetzungen würde das Leben seines Meisters um einiges kürzer sein als sein eigenes, und dieses Wissen beschwerte Dalamars Herz noch zusätzlich. Tage waren unbezahlbar, selbst Minuten. Und sie gingen vorüber, so schnell vorüber, so nutzlos leer von … von dem, was hätte sein können. Von dem, was immer noch sein könnte, vielleicht, wenn nur …

Bei den Göttern, was stimmte denn nicht mit ihm? Er musste sich zusammenreißen, diese Melancholie überwinden bevor –

„…. stimmst du nicht auch zu?“ Raistlins leise Stimme durchbrach Dalamars Gedanken. Hatte sein Meister ihn etwas gefragt? Still saß er da und versuchte, sich zu sammeln.

Als der Elf nicht antwortete, schaute Raistlin von seiner Arbeit auf. „Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte er, ließ sein Messer fallen und eilte um den Tisch herum.

Dalamar schnappte leise nach Luft, als Raistlin ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte und sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte, um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Obwohl es ein warmer Nachmittag war, zitterte er wie Espenlaub ob der Berührung, der Nähe seines Meisters.

„Dunkelelf, sag mir, was –“

„Es tut mir leid, Shalafi, ich …“ Er stoppte. Er konnte es nicht aussprechen, sollte es noch nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen.

Raistlin schien dies jedoch nur noch mehr zu beunruhigen. Er setzte sich auf die Bank, ein Arm um die Schultern des Elfen gelegt. „Ist es –“

„Ich liebe Euch.“ Dalamar spürte Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen, als die Worte über seine Lippen kamen; eine wachsende Ruhe unter der Angst, die ihn nun so fest im Griff hielt wie der geschockte Gesichtsausdruck seines Meisters.

Raistlin ließ ihn los, doch der Elf umfasste sein Handgelenk als er aufstand und einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Shalafi …“, flehte er und umfasste Raistlins Hand mit beiden seiner Hände. Seine Stimme gewann an Kraft, desto länger er sprach. „Ich liebe Euch“, wiederholte er, „mit allem, was ich bin … und ich –“

„Tu das nicht, Dalamar!“

„- und ich kann nicht länger vorgeben, es nicht zu tun“, beendete er seinen Satz; seine Augen schienen schon fast Funken zu sprühen, und sein Kiefer war voller Entschlossenheit angespannt.

Sich endlich aus dem Griff befreiend bewegte sich der Erzmagier langsam mehrere Schritte nach hinten. „Bist du wahnsinnig geworden, Lehrling? Das ist –“

„Hört mich an, Shalafi!“ Er sank auf die Knie, hielt seine Augen jedoch weiterhin auf Raistlin fixiert. „Bitte!“

Raistlins Gesichtsausdruck blieb stürmisch, doch eventuell nickte er leicht, damit Dalamar fortfuhr.

Der Elf schluckte schwer, dann begann er zu sprechen; seine Stimme war zwar leise, dabei jedoch fest. „Es tut mir leid, falls ich Euch erschreckt habe, aber ich konnte nicht weitermachen wie bisher, nicht auf unbegrenzte Zeit. Die Arbeit hätte Schaden genommen, und ich hoffe, dass Ihr wisst, dass ich so etwas niemals erlauben würde, ganz gleich welche Konsequenzen auf mich zukämen. Es ist der Magie zuliebe, dass ich mich aussprechen muss, selbst wenn Ihr mich dafür fortschickt.“

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er erneut den Blick seines Meisters traf. Langsam erhob er sich wieder und trat einen zögerlichen Schritt auf Raistlin zu, die Hände flehend erhoben.

„Ich habe versucht, dies für mich zu behalten; und ich … bitte wisst, dass ich es _auch weiterhin getan hätte,_ und auch in so vielen Jahren mit ins Grab genommen, wenn nicht dies gewesen wäre: Ich glaube, dass Ihr dasselbe für mich empfindet. Sollte ich falsch liegen, dann sagt es mir und wir werden es dabei belassen. Aber ich kann nicht länger so viel Zeit damit vergeuden –“

„Verdammt sollst du sein, Dunkelelf!“, flüsterte Raistlin, dessen Gesicht durch einen Ausdruck tiefster Qual verhärtet wurde.

Doch Dalamar schüttelte unerschrocken den Kopf, obwohl seine Fäuste und sein Kiefer nun in Frust und Verzweiflung angespannt waren. „Ich _weiß_ , dass Ihr mich liebt, Shalafi! Niemand hält einen anderen so, wie Ihr es mit mir tat, oder spricht wie Ihr zu mir gesprochen habt, nicht ohne –“

„Dalamar“, ertönte Raistlins schmerzgeplagte Bitte, „so einfach ist das nicht!“ Er drehte sich weg und begann, auf dem Gelände auf und ab zu laufen.

„Ist es nicht?“, fragte der Elf mit einem verzweifelten kleinen Lachen.

„Das heißt, es _könnte_ so einfach sein, wenn Ihr es nur erlauben würdet! Oder Ihr könntet mir sagen, wie falsch ich liege; dass Ihr mich _nicht_ liebt! Nichts wäre einfacher als das, und dann wäre all dies auch vorbei!“

Einige lange qualvolle Momente gingen vorüber, bevor sich Raistlin wieder umdrehte. „Wenn ich in der Lage wäre, irgendjemanden zu lieben…“, begann er, dann stoppte er und schien seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht auszuwählen.

Er seufzte tief auf und ließ sich auf einer in die Gartenmauer eingebaute Steinbank nieder; geistesabwesend zerriss er ein großes Eichenblatt.

„Dunkelelf, du bist … sehr wichtig für mich geworden, keine Frage … und wir haben ein Band der Freundschaft entwickelt, was nicht gerade wenig für mich ist; gerade _du_ solltest das nur zu gut wissen. Wir arbeiten ausgesprochen gut zusammen, und ich hege keinen Wunsch, ohne dich zu sein … aber, Dalamar, worum du bittest …“ An dieser Stelle hörte er auf zu sprechen. Er sah verloren in die Gegend, und die winzigen zerrissenen Teile des Blattes schwebten für einen Moment über seiner Handfläche, bevor sie zu Boden fielen.

Der Elf ging langsam zu ihm und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bank. Er hob eine zitternde Hand und schob eine Locke seines Meisters Haar zurück; dabei strich er ihm leicht über die Wange.

„Bitte, Shalafi“, wisperte er, seine Stimme lockend und schmeichlerisch, gleichzeitig jedoch auch ehrerbietig, bevor er sich zu ihm lehnte und Raistlins Lippen kurz mit seinen berührte. Es war ein schlichter Kuss, doch er sandte einen Blitz durch seine Seele und entlockte Raistlin das leiseste aller Geräusche; es war eigentlich eher ein überraschtes Ausatmen.

„Oh“, hauchte der Elf mit mehr als nur ein wenig Verehrung in der Stimme. Seine Augen suchten in Raistlins nach der erwarteten Ablehnung, doch er fand nur verblüffte Neugierde. Dalamar legte seine Hand leicht auf Raistlins Schulter ab und traf auf so gut wie keinen Widerstand, als er ihrer beiden Lippen erneut aufeinanderdrückte. Dieses Mal gab es keine Verwechslungsgefahr von Raistlins Reaktion: weder bei dem sanften Aufstöhnen in Raistlins Kehle, noch bei den Armen, die sich langsam um den Rücken des Elfen in einer Geste der Besitzergreifung wanden.

Dalamar bewegte sanft seine Lippen, vertiefte den Kuss, und traf auf den leichten Geschmack von Zitronengras, als Raistlin sich ihm ein winziges Stückchen öffnete.

Dann war es vorbei, viel zu früh, als Raistlin die Umarmung beendete und den Kopf wegdrehte.

„Das ist Wahnsinn“, zischte er, erhob sich von der Bank und drehte sich zu Dalamar um, seine höhnischstes Gesicht aufgesetzt. „Du hast keinen Mangel an willigen Bettgefährten, Dunkelelf.“

„Verdammt nochmal, Shalafi!“, rief er verzweifelt. „Das ist nicht das, was ich –“ Er lehnte sich nach vorne und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände in einem vergeblichen Versuch, sich zu sammeln.

Nach vielen Momenten schaute Dalamar wieder auf und sah, dass plötzlich Wolken begonnen hatten, die Helligkeit des Tages zu verdecken. Raistlins Gesicht war zu einer Maske erstarrt, während er mit verschränkten Armen am Stamm eines blauen Kirschbaumes lehnte.

Dalamar, zwar mit geröteten Augen, jedoch fest entschlossen, hielt Raistlins Blick ohne zu Blinzeln stand, und seine Stimme war ruhig und klar. „Ich erkenne an, dass ein Großteil meines skandalösen Rufes wohlverdient ist. Aber versteht mich nicht falsch, Shalafi! Ich begehre nichts weniger als Euer Herz aus freien Stücken. Ich werde nicht leugnen, dass ich bei Euch liegen und Euch Genuss bringen möchte – aber nur, wenn Ihr es ebenfalls begehrt; und nur, wenn Ihr aus freiem Willen zugebt, dass Ihr mich liebt. Ich …“

„Oh, Dunkelelf!“, Raistlin seufzte. Seine Stimme strotzte nur so vor kaum merklicher Verzweiflung, und vielleicht sogar etwas Reue. „Ich zweifle nicht an deiner Aufrichtigkeit. Es ist nur – ich habe vor langer Zeit solche lächerlichen Ideen aufgegeben. Dieser Teil meiner Seele ist tot.“

„Das glaube ich nicht!“, entgegnete Dalamar.

„In jedem Fall wäre es unklug, unsere Beziehung auf eine solch endgültige Weise zu ändern! Es liegt bereits jetzt viel Potential in unserer Arbeit, und diese muss auch weiterhin unsere oberste Priorität bleiben.“

„Natürlich wird sie das!“, bestand Dalamar. „Es gibt niemanden auf dieser Welt, der der Magie ergebener wäre als wir beide, und ich bin überzeugt, dass eine stärkere Beziehung zwischen uns unsere Kräfte nur verstärken würden! Könnt Ihr es Euch nicht vorstellen?“

Raistlin sah nachdenklich aus, sagte jedoch nichts, und so zogen sich die Momente in endloser Stille dahin.

„Mein größter Wunsch ist Eure Zufriedenheit, Shalafi“, sagte der Elf schließlich, mit einem kleinen traurigen Lächeln. „Und wenn Ihr mich nicht begehrt, dann werde ich auf solche Vergnügungen verzichten, solange Ihr atmet.“

Er hob sein Kinn trotzig an, als er Raistlins überraschten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. „Ich gehöre Euch – Euch allein – ob Ihr mich für Euch beansprucht oder nicht!“

Ein schwaches Abbild jeder erdenklichen Emotion schien über Raistlins Gesicht zu huschen, doch er blieb stumm.

„Egal was passiert, Shalafi …“, sagte Dalamar, seine Stimme sanft und leise während Tränen ihm offen über die Wangen strömten, „ich werde Euch treu dienen, über all die kostbaren Tage Eures Lebens hinweg, und stolz Eurer Vermächtnis fortführen, wenn Ihr nicht mehr seid.“

Er pausierte. „Es liegt nun an Euch, ob ich diese Worte jemals wieder laut aussprechen werde, doch wisst dies: Ich werde Euch immer lieben – bis in alle Ewigkeit.“ Seine Augen blickten für eine kleine Unendlichkeit in Raistlins.

Doch Raistlin hatte anscheinend genug ertragen. „Wir haben noch viel zu tun“, befahl er, jedoch nicht unfreundlich, und bedeutete Dalamar ihm zu folgen. Während sie liefen, band er sich die Haare zusammen.

Nach ihrer Rückkehr zum Tisch nahm Raistlin das Messer wieder auf und begann, einen der grünen Rosenstiele zu kürzen. „Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein solch absurdes Gespräch. Du erholst dich immer noch von deinen Wunden und bist noch nicht frei von magischer Beeinflussung, insbesondere meiner eigenen. Dies alles könnte durchaus ein Nebeneffekt kürzlicher Geschehnisse sein.“

„Ihr wisst genau, dass das nicht –“, begann Dalamar.

Plötzlich schaute Raistlin hoch. Seine Kiefermuskulatur zuckte, seine goldenen Augen brannten förmlich, und Dalamar war sich absolut sicher, dass er kurz davor war, eine Grenze zu überschreiten.

„Ja, Shalafi“, sagte er, sein Tonfall erneut vorsichtig unterwürfig, als er eine der Rosen in die Hand nahm und wieder an die Arbeit ging. Sein Verstand jedoch war überschwemmt von Gefühlen, wovon ein nicht unwesentlicher Teil Erleichterung war. Endlich hatte er seine wahren Gefühle gestanden und Raistlin sein Herz angeboten. Raistlin hatte gefleht, er hatte protestiert, und er hatte sowohl Kuss als auch Gespräch beendet. Aber es hatte keine tatsächliche Ablehnung, keine direkte Leugnung gegeben, und das wunde Herz des Elfen sang, als es dieses kleinen Sieges und dem damit verbundenen leichten Schimmers der Hoffnung gewahr wurde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und falls ich in der nächsten Woche mit dem nächsten Kapitel nicht fertig werden sollte: guten Rutsch und frohes Neues!


	10. Chapter 10

Die Frau sprang auf die Füße, sobald Dalamar durch die Tür der Hauptbibliothek trat. Ihre blutroten Roben wirbelten elegant um sie herum, als sie auf ihn zu rannte und ihre Arme um seine Schultern warf.

„Oh, mein lieber Junge!“

Sie hielt ihn für einen Moment fest in ihrer Umarmung, und als sie sich von ihm löste, waren ihre Augen gerötet und glitzerten verdächtig.

„Das wollte ich so gerne schon machen, als wir gestern angekommen sind, doch da war ich noch zu erschüttert.“

„Und es wäre zutiefst unangebrachtes Verhalten für einen neuen Lehrling“, neckte der Elf. Lächelnd wischte er eine einzelne Träne von ihrem Gesicht.

„Bitte vergib mir. Wir haben schon seit Wochen gewusst, dass du in Sicherheit bist, trotz der weitgestreuten Geschichten, die das Gegenteil behaupten. Es ist nur … Ich war zutiefst betrübt, als ich glaubte –“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und pflanzte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie ihn erneut umarmte.

„Es tut einfach nur gut, dich zu sehen. Und wenn ich das sagen darf, du siehst auch sehr gut aus“, sagte sie und schob mehrere kastanienbraune Locken zurück, die sich aus ihrem langen Zopf gelöst hatten.

„Es freut mich, dass du so denkst, Zielle“, sagte Dalamar. „Es ist … eine schwierige Zeit gewesen“, sagte er, während er sie zu einem gepolsterten Sitz zwischen zwei großen Bücherregalen führte.

„Und sei versichert, dass ich keinen Extrabericht von dir erwarte“, sagte sie. „Aber … solltest du feststellen, dass du jemanden zum Reden brauchst – egal über was – ich bin immer für dich da. Ich habe deine Freundschaft schon lange sehr geschätzt, und jetzt…“

Sie brach mitten im Satz ab und ließ ihren Blick über die weitläufige Bibliothek schweifen, bevor sie sich wieder Dalamar zuwandte. „Du bist der Grund, warum ich hier bin, und wage es nicht, das zu leugnen! Ich weiß, dass meine Familienbeziehungen eine Rolle gespielt haben müssen, dennoch kann ich dir niemals genug für deine Empfehlung danken.“

Der Elf lächelte. „Der Name deiner Großmutter hat viel Gewicht, das stimmt, aber sei versichert, dass mein eigener Einfluss nicht aus Bevorzugung geschah. Es war vielmehr meine Vertrautheit mit deinem Talent und Engagement sowie meine Fähigkeit, dir zu vertrauen. Shalafi hat mich in dieser Angelegenheit um Rat gebeten, und er verdient nichts als das Allerbeste – in diesem Fall bist du das, meine Liebe. Ich weiß, dass deine Fähigkeiten sich als unermesslich wertvoll für unsere Arbeit hier herausstellen werden. Und ich war hoch erfreut, als ich erfuhr, dass du das Angebot angenommen hast, trotz der unumgänglichen Konsequenzen.“

„Du musst den Verstand verloren haben, wenn du glaubtest, dass ich abgelehnt hätte!“, lachte sie. „Einem solchen Meister zu dienen … eine der ersten zu sein, die wieder einen Fuß in dieses Gebäude setzen … Sobald ich erfuhr, dass Andrey mich begleiten durfte, konnte mich nichts mehr fernhalten!“

„Deine Beziehung zu Andrey ist zu bekannt. Das Konklave hätte ihn nach deinem Eintritt in Shalafis Dienste nie wieder in Frieden gelassen. Außerdem ist er unverzichtbar für Lady Crysania gewesen, und sie war recht besorgt, dass Par Salian ihn eventuell mit den verschwundenen Zauberbüchern in Verbindung bringen würde.“

„Dann muss ich ihr danken, wenn ich sie endlich kennenlerne; und ich hoffe, dass dies bald geschehen wird, nun da wir hier sind. Andrey hat mir sehr wenig mitgeteilt, was Lady Crysania betrifft, und seine Arbeit mit den Klerikern.“

„Nun, ich weiß ebenfalls nur wenig über die genauen Einzelheiten, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eines dieser Bücher meinen Verstand gerettet hat, und vielleicht sogar mein Leben.“

Er verstummte und starrte für mehrere Momente in die Ferne, bevor er sich ihr wieder mit einem Lächeln zuwandte.

„Gefallen dir deine Räumlichkeiten?“

Sie nickte. „Sie sind viel schöner als ich erwartet hatte, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, was ich –“ Sie stoppte, als der Elf plötzlich zu Tür schaute.

„Sie kommen.“

Zielle erhob sich sofort und folgte Dalamar durch den großen Raum; sie erreichte den Eingang gerade in jenem Moment, in dem Raistlin eintrat. Er sah prächtig aus in seinen schwarzen Samtroben. Seine Haare fielen ordentlich hinter seine Schultern und er hielt den Stab des Magus in einer Hand. Ein hochgewachsener Mann mit langen dunklen Zöpfen folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen; das reine Weiß seiner Roben bildete einen aufsehenerregenden Kontrast zu dem Ebenholz gleichenden Farbton seiner Haut.

Zielle kam neben Dalamar zum Stehen, und beide Lehrlinge neigten respektvoll den Kopf vor Raistlin, welcher sie mit einem leichten Nicken bedachte. Er beäugte zunächst Zielle, dann Andreyis kritisch, bevor er sprach.

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass dieses neue Arrangement sich für uns alle als nützlich erweisen wird. Bitte wartet in der Bibliothek, während ich kurz mit Dalamar spreche. Danach werdet ihr den Rest des Nachmittages mit ihm verbringen. Er wird euch das Außengelände und die wichtigsten Räumlichkeiten im Turm zeigen und euch dann weitere Instruktionen geben.“

* * *

Dalamar folgte Raistlin den Korridor hinunter und hinaus auf den überdachten Gang, der zur Haupttreppe führte. „Ihr scheint äußerst zufrieden zu sein, Shalafi“, sagte er vorsichtig, als Raistlin stehenblieb. Die Luft war frisch und kühl, wesentlich weniger feucht als in den letzten Tagen.

Raistlin nickte. „Ich habe mit beiden von ihnen lange gesprochen. Sie sind beide hoch intelligent und werden uns höchstwahrscheinlich gut dienen.“ ( _Uns_ , bemerkte der Elf, und sein Herz übersprang einige Schläge.)

„Ich gehe vollkommen davon aus, dass sie ebendies tun werden“, stimmte Dalamar ihm zu. „Zielles Fähigkeiten in der Forschung und Übersetzung waren schon wohlbekannt noch bevor ich Wayreth verließ. Ich zweifle nicht, dass sie sich als extrem nützlich beweisen wird, und ich weiß, dass Ihr ebenso mit Andreyis zufrieden sein werdet.“

Raistlin nickte, sagte für einen langen Moment jedoch nichts.

„Es wird gut für dich sein, Freunde hier zu haben“, sagte er schließlich; sein Gesichtsausdruck war finster und schien mit seiner positiven Anmerkung nicht zusammenpassen zu wollen. „Ich weiß, dass es schwierig für dich ist, hier im Turm praktisch eingesperrt zu sein. Du bist ein weitaus sozialeres Wesen als ich es je war.“

Dalamar trat einen Schritt näher heran und schenkte Raistlin ein – wie er hoffte – beruhigendes Lächeln. „Ich werde ihre Gesellschaft sicherlich genießen, Shalafi, doch ich versichere Euch: ich war bereits sehr zufrieden“, sagte er, seine Worte mit größter Sorgfalt auswählend, um seine Aufrichtigkeit ohne unangebrachte – und vermutlich unwillkommene – Emotionen zu übermitteln. „Ich bin hier, um Euch zu dienen, und es ist mir eine Ehre und Vergnügen“, endete er, den Kopf leicht geneigt, obwohl er seine Augen nicht von Raistlins durchdringendem Blick schweifen ließ.

„Und das hast du auch vortrefflich getan“, erwiderte der Erzmagier mit einem leidenschaftlichen Unterton in seiner scheinbar ruhigen Stimme.

Der Wind änderte zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Richtung und blies eine Strähne von Dalamars Haar quer über sein Gesicht; der Elf hob die Hand, um sie wegzustreichen. Doch dann musste er ein hörbares Einatmen unterdrücken, als Raistlin mit einer Hand seinen Unterarm umfasste. Einen Moment später hörte er vollständig auf zu atmen, als Raistlins Daumen begann, die Adern an seinem Handgelenk leicht nachzufahren.

„Du hast meine Dankbarkeit, Dunkelelf“, sagte Raistlin; in seinen Augen lag ein flammender Blick. „Du weißt das, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, Shalafi“, brachte er gerade so hervor, darum kämpfend, seine Stimme irgendwie gleichmäßig klingen zu lassen. Trotzdem war er erstaunt, dass er überhaupt geschafft hatte, einen Laut von sich zu geben.

Dann war die Berührung verschwunden; so schnell verschwunden, dass Dalamar sich später fragen würde, ob er sie vielleicht nur erträumt hatte. Raistlin ging zur Tür, seine Stimme wieder so laut wie immer und in ihrem gewöhnlichen Befehlston. „Morgen wird ein sehr langer Tag werden – der erste von vielen. Zeig Zielle und Andreys alles, was wir besprochen haben, dann weise sie an, sich heute Abend früh zurückzuziehen. _Und getrennt_ “, fügte er hinzu. „Ich brauche sie auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert, nicht aufeinander.“

* * *

Als das Geräusch von Dalamars Schritten verklang, stieg Raistlin die sich windende Steintreppe empor. Anstelle der Verwendung von Magie zog er es dieses Mal vor, den langen Weg zu seinen privaten Räumen zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Sein Atem ging schwer, als er auf der obersten Treppenstufe ankam, doch er musste nicht husten, und ihm kam der Gedanke, dass er einen solch scheinbar unwichtigen Erfolg nie wieder als gegeben hinnehmen würde. Am Ende des Korridors durchschritt er die schwere äußere Tür zu seinem Studierzimmer, welche er anschließend verschloss und mit mehreren Abwehrzaubern versah. Dalamar würde wahrscheinlich für Stunden unten bleiben, doch Raistlin benötigte Zeit zum Nachdenken – ohne jegliche Chance, unterbrochen zu werden. Er sank in seinen großen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch, auf dessen dunkles, glattes Holz er Arme und Kopf legte.

Sollten die Götter doch alles verdammen! Was hatte er da gerade getan?! Warum hatte er Dalamar überhaupt berührt, und seinen Arm dann auch noch so liebkost? Es war eine subtile Bewegung, ja, aber er hatte gesehen, wie sich die Augen des Elfen für einen Sekundenbruchteil geweitet und sein Atem gestockt hatte, bevor er seine Stimme wiederfand. Es war sicherlich ein niederer Instinkt gewesen, dachte Raistlin, welcher solch törichte Handlung hervorgerufen hatte, und dafür schämte er sich. Neid, das war es. Neid und Besitzgier; kindische, unkultivierte Gefühle, nachdem er Jahre damit zugebracht hatte, Kontrolle über solch kleinliche Impulse zu erlangen.

Also, was machte es schon, dass die offensichtliche Wahl für einen zweiten Lehrling zufälligerweise eine langjährige Freundin Dalamars war? Und dass sie ihren Geliebten mitbrachte, einen jungen hochgeachteten Weißen Zauberer, der ebenfalls ein Freund des Elfen war? Ihr Übertritt würde dem Konklave einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Schlag versetzen, und dieses Wissen allein füllte ihn bereits mit Begeisterung. Trotzdem sollte er dankbar sein für die Ablenkung, die dies darstellen würde. Die anstehende Ankunft von Zielle und Andreyis hatte eine großen Anteil der letzten Tage in Anspruch genommen und es war einfach gewesen, wesentlich einfacher als Raistlin hatte erwarten können, das beunruhigende Gespräch im Garten während der letzten Woche zu ignorieren. Nun präsentierte ihm die Anwesenheit der beiden im Turm mit der perfekten Gelegenheit, seine Beziehung mit dem Elfen wieder in angemesseneres Territorium zu bringen.

Raistlin verlachte seine eigene Schwäche, als er sich umdrehte und in das angrenzende Schlafgemach schaute. Dalamars mentaler Zustand hatte sich stetig verbessert, ohne Anzeichen eines Rückfalls in mehreren Wochen, und es gab keinen triftigen Grund mehr für Raistlin, ihn so nah bei sich zu behalten. Doch dort auf der roten Brokatdecke lagen das weiße Seidennachthemd und der blaue Samtmorgenmantel des Elfen, beide ordentlich gefaltet. Ein Stapel seiner Bücher lag auf dem Tisch, welcher dem Feuer am nächsten stand. Auf dem größeren Tisch am Fenster lagen weitere Bücher, einige Schriftrollen, und Dalamars elegante Schreibutensilien, allesamt tadellos angeordnet. Es waren Vasen voller Blumen an einem halben dutzend Orte im ganzen Raum verteilt. Ein besonders atemberaubender Farbtupfer zog Raistlins Blick auf sich, und seine Augen verengten sich, als er aufstand und zum Bücherregal ging, welches diesen beherbergte.

„ _Dunkelelf, du hinterhältiger kleiner –_ “, begann Raistlin, brach den gemurmelten Gedanken dann jedoch ab, plötzlich überwältigt von einer neuerdings vertrauten Wärme, als er den Inhalt einer kleinen silbernen Vase wahrnahm. Eine hellgrüne Silvanestiranke war – mitsamt ihren Blättern und zierlichen Auswüchsen, welche große Ähnlichkeit zu Spitze aufwiesen – unentwirrbar um den dunkelgrünen Stiel einer perfekten blutroten Rose, Raistlins insbesondere Lieblingsblume, geschlungen. Eine exotische blaue und violette Blume lehnte gegen die Rose und schien zu ihm hochzuschauen. Der Duft der zwei Blumen verschmolz schon fast hypnotisch zusammen, und Raistlin fand sich das Bouquet zu seinem Schreibtisch tragend wieder, wo er es vorsichtig vor sich abstellte und sich anschließend wieder hinsetzte.

Seine Finger fuhren behutsam die zarten Blüten beider Blumen nach. „Oh, mein Dalamar“, seufzte er. Von allen Prüfungen, die er bis jetzt hatte durchstehen müssen, war dies aus irgendeinem Grund die schwierigste, und sie wurde mit jedem verstreichenden Tag schwieriger. Diese letzten Wochen, welche er in solch Nähe mit dem Elfen verbracht hatte, waren die schönsten und befriedigendsten Wochen gewesen, an die er sich in seinem ganzen Leben erinnern konnte.

Er war nie auch nur im Ansatz sozial gewesen, selbst als Kind, doch Raistlin konnte sich eingestehen, nun, da sein Leben etwas geordneter geworden war, dass er es mit seinen starren Standards der Selbstbeherrschung vielleicht zu einem unnötigen Extrem übertrieben hatte.

Und dennoch, wenn er jetzt auf seine Vergangenheit zurückschaute, konnte er nicht sehen, wie oder wann er etwas hätte anders machen können. Jemand hatte die Verantwortung übernehmen müssen als seine Eltern starben, und sein Bruder war zu beschäftigt mit Kampfübungen, Mädchen hinterherlaufen und trinken gewesen, als dass er sich ums Kochen und Putzen gekümmert hätte – oder darum, ein Auge auf die Haushaltskasse behalten. Außerdem hatte Raistlin keinerlei Begehren verspürt, Caramons schamloses Verhalten zu imitieren. Sein Studium der Magie war von äußerster Wichtigkeit, und dieses hatte ihm wenig Zeit gelassen, unter Leute zu kommen, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte.

Es hatte, trotz allem, eine Zeit gegeben, in der er einen Funken der Hoffnung in einer winzigen Ecke seines Verstandes genährt hatte; eine vage Idee, dass es irgendwo jemanden für ihn geben könnte, eines Tages. Er war durch das dumme, alberne Verhalten der Mädchen in Solace abgeschreckt gewesen, ohne Zweifel, doch die Welt war groß. Er würde sich eventuell dort hinauswagen, und er würde andere treffen, mit denen er mehr gemeinsam hatte. Er wusste, dass es Frauen unter den Magiern im Turm gab, und, obwohl ihn die nervöse Aufregung ob seiner anstehenden Zauberprüfung die ganze Reise über fest im Griff hatte, war er neugierig und erpicht darauf gewesen, andere Studenten der Magie kennenzulernen. Sicherlich würde er dort Freunde finden, und vielleicht sogar jemanden besonderes. Und der Gedanke, in diesem bedeutenden Turm zu lernen, mit all seinen Geheimnissen und nach so vielen Jahren von Meister Theobalds gerade so ausreichender Instruktion, hatte ihn beinahe schwindlig werden lassen.

Raistlins Gesicht verzog sich nun, als seine Gedanken sich Wayreth und dem Konklave zuwandten. Er hatte sich für die Zauberprüfung bereit geglaubt, doch sein Selbstvertrauen war die dreiste Arroganz der unerfahrenen Jugend gewesen. Er sah dies nun mehr als deutlich, und wusste auch, dass seine Handhabung durch das Konklave nichts weiter als eine grausame Opferung gewesen war. Anstatt sein außergewöhnliches Talent zu fördern, hatten sie ihn viel zu früh der Prüfung unterzogen, und dann dem untoten Zauberer, Fistandantilus, übergeben wie ein Lamm, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wird. Zu allem Überfluss hatten sie seine Augen verflucht und ihn dann fast ohne sämtliche Erklärungen weggeschickt, kaum in der Lage zu gehen oder richtig Luft zu holen.

Schon lange hatten Pläne der Rache in den Tiefen von Raistlins Seele gebrodelt, doch wie er es Dalamar gesagt hatte (in ‚jener Nacht auf dem Sofa‘, wie er dieses Ereignis mittlerweile nannte), hatte er begonnen, seine Ärger ob dieser alten Unrechte ruhen zu lassen. Denn während das Konklave, insbesondere Par-Salian, ihm Steine in den Weg gelegt hatten, so hatten sie ihm dennoch seinen Stab gegeben – das mächtigste magische Artefakt, das überhaupt existierte. Sie waren ebenso, wenn auch unabsichtlich, dafür verantwortlich gewesen, dass er seinen heiß geliebten Lehrling bekommen hatte, und Raistlins Gerechtigkeitssinn hatte ihn beinahe davon überzeugt, dass ein systematisches Auflösen der Macht des Konklaves einfach erreicht werden konnte, während es dessen Mitgliedern erlaubt werden würde, sich in die Vergessenheit wegzuschleichen, ihre armseligen Leben unversehrt.

Dies alles hatte sich jedoch in dem Moment geändert, in dem Ladonnas erster Zauber Dalamar getroffen hatte, und Raistlins ursprünglich Rachepläne schienen nun Kinderspielereien zu sein im Vergleich zu dem, was die Anführer der Schwarzen und Weißen Zauberer nun erwartete. Zu welchem Ausmaß die anderen Mitglieder des Konklaves, Justarius eingeschlossen, in deren Plan involviert waren, würde sich noch zeigen, doch so oder so würde der Gerechtigkeit genüge getan werden. Er würde bald seine Rachefeldzüge gegen jene führen, die ihm Unrecht angetan hatten, und sie ebenfalls für ihre Verbrechen gegenüber Dalamar zahlen lassen, und gegen die Magie selbst. Doch dieser Plan reifte noch heran, und er hatte dringendere Probleme an diesem Tag zu bedenken…

Raistlin wusste, dass er weder gemocht noch für irgendeine Art von Gesellschaft aufgesucht worden war, selbst bevor die Prüfung seine Gesundheit genommen und sein Aussehen so merkwürdig verändert hatte. Danach hatte er nie die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass ihn jemals irgendwer attraktiv finden könnte, und hatte diese Angelegenheit als erledigt erachtet. Doch nun … bei den Göttern! Nun hatten sowohl sein Leben als auch seine Arbeit begonnen sich um die bezauberndste Kreatur, die er je gesehen hatte, zu drehen; jemand, der nicht nur seine äußerste Loyalität bewiesen, sondern auch noch seine immerwährende Liebe in nicht undeutlichen Worten verkündet hatte. Obwohl Raistlins eigene Handvoll kurzlebiger (und einseitiger) Schwärmereien immer auf Mädchen oder Frauen fokussiert gewesen waren, war der Fakt, dass die Liebe seines Lebens sich als Mann herausgestellt hatte, kein Grund zu Beunruhigung. Vielleicht, unter anderen Umständen, in einem anderen Leben…

Raistlin seufzte. Er musste diesem unmöglichen Unsinn ein Ende bereiten, angefangen bei sich selbst. Dalamar hatte bis jetzt seinen Schwur, dieses Thema nicht mehr anzusprechen, gehalten, und – vom Blumenarrangement mal abgesehen – war sein Verhalten tadellos gewesen, ganz anders als Raistlins. Er musste den Elfen wieder in seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten schicken und sich fest an den Rest seines Plans halten. Dann würde dieser kleine Zwischenfall, zusammen mit Dalamars Geständnis, taktvoll in der Vergangenheit verschwinden, und sie könnten weitermachen, als ob eine solche Dummheit nie geschehen sei.

Der Erzmagier saß schweigend und ruhig noch für eine sehr lange Zeit da, bevor er endlich in eine Tasche seiner Robe griff. Er holte ein feines Leinentaschentuch hervor und hob es zu seinen Augen, um die dortige Feuchtigkeit wegzuwischen. Sich langsam erhebend nahm er das kleine Bouquet und ging ins Schlafgemach. „ _Doch ich werde dich immer lieben, Dunkelelf_ “, flüsterte er. Bei diesen Worten schien sein Herz sich zusammenzuziehen. Als er sich dem Bücherregal näherte, drückte er sanft seine Lippen an die exotische violette Blume, bevor er die Vase wieder an ihre ursprüngliche Position auf dem Regalbrett stellte. „ _Immer.“_


	11. Chapter 11

Dalamar drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schob eine Strähne leicht verschwitzten Haares aus seiner Stirn, dann erhob er sich von seinem bequemen, jedoch noch nicht vertrauten Bett. Gähnend ging er zum Fenster, öffnete die dicken Vorhänge und schob die Fensterflügel mehrere Zentimeter nach oben. Er streifte sein an ihm klebendes Nachthemd ab, bevor er sich erneut hinlegte, die frische Nachtluft tief einatmend, welche nun den Raum zu füllen begann und über seine klamme Haut strich, was eine angenehme Kühle mit sich brachte.

„Die schönsten aller Qualen, diese verdammten Träume“, murmelte er und breitete seine Haare hinter sich auf dem Kissen aus, während er seinen geschmeidigen elfischen Körper einer Katze gleich streckte. Es war herrlich, wieder so früh zu erwachen, nun, da er vollständig geheilt war und die zusätzlichen Stunden Schlaf nicht mehr benötigte. Obwohl er einen vollen Tagesplan hatte, war die Morgendämmerung immer noch mehrere Stunden entfernt, daher blieb er noch ein wenig auf dem Bett ausgestreckt liegen, auf den turbulenten Wassern liebestoller Träumereien dahintreibend.

Es war immer jener Tag im Garten, oder ein Aspekt davon. Meistens war es der Kuss; insbesondere der Moment, in dem sich die Arme seines Meisters mit einem leichten Zittern um seinen Rücken geschlossen hatten, und Dalamar die Süße von frischen Kräutern auf der Wärme seines Atems geschmeckt hatte. Allerdings mit dem Unterschied, dass Raistlin sich nie aus daraus entzog; nicht in den Träumen.

_„Dunkelelf, meine einzige Liebe“, würde er leidenschaftlich wispern, seine Stimme und seine Bewegungen selbstsicher, als er eine Hand an Dalamars Wange legte. „Ich gehöre Euch, Shalafi“, würde er immer mit verschleiertem Blick antworten, während er Raistlins Hand umfasste und ihn sanft hinunter auf das weiche Gras zog. Dort lag er auf dem Rücken und Raistlin lehnte sich über ihn, seines Meisters Haare ein Vorhang aus weißem Mondlicht, welches sein Gesicht umrahmte und Dalamars Haut kitzelte, während sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen…_

Nachdem er es sich für eine Viertelstunde erlaubt hatte, alle seine wunderbaren Erinnerungen (geträumte wie erlebte) durchzugehen, erhob sich der Elf letztendlich, entzündete eine Öllampe und begann sich anzukleiden. Seine normale Arbeitskleidung war strapazierfähig und zweckdienlich, obwohl sämtliche Materialien wunderschön und von sehr hoher Qualität waren; dies war typisch für Raistlins Geschmack wie auch seines eigenen. Während er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht flocht, schaute er sich voller Bewunderung für die prächtige Einrichtung seiner neuen Unterkünfte um.

Die praktische Notwendigkeit, aus den Räumen seines Meisters auszuziehen, war schließlich zu offensichtlich für sie beide geworden, um weiterhin ignoriert zu werden. Der Schmerz dieser Trennung war jedoch durch Raistlins Vorschlag abgemildert worden, Dalamar solle die Zimmerflucht den Gang entlang in der Nähe von Raistlins nehmen. „Dunkelelf, du verbringst so viel Zeit in meinem Studierzimmer, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat, wenn du Räumlichkeiten so weit entfernt bewohnst“, hatte er nüchtern erklärt. Dalamar hatte sich dagegen entschieden darauf hinzuweisen, dass er derzeit fast jeden Tag unten gearbeitet hatte und keineswegs in der Nähe von Raistlins Studierzimmer. Noch hatte er protestiert, als Raistlin darauf bestanden hatte, das Schlafarrangement beizubehalten, bis die neuen Räumlichkeiten fertiggestellt waren. Dies hatte fast zwei weitere Wochen in Anspruch genommen, da keinerlei Diener in den oberen Etagen ohne strikte Überwachung erlaubt waren, und wenig Zeit dazu übrig gewesen war.

Dalamar wusste, dass diese Nachsicht, sicherlich eine äußere Manifestation von Raistlins Verlangen, ihn nah bei sich zu halten, nicht verfügbar gewesen wäre, hätte er sich nicht strikt an sein Versprechen gehalten; seinen Schwur, so zu handeln, als ob die emotionale Begegnung im Garten niemals stattgefunden hätte. Es hatten - nicht überraschend - einige recht unbeholfene Tage direkt auf jenen Tag gefolgt, doch die Vorbereitungen für die Ankunft von Zielle und Andreyis hatten beiden von ihnen eine Entschuldigung gegeben, äußerst beschäftigt zu bleiben, und dies hatte den Weg für eine Rückkehr zu - mehr oder weniger - dem vorherigen angenehmen Schema ihrer Beziehung bereitet.

Mit der Ausnahme, dass er manchmal … manchmal den Blick seines Meisters auf ihm spüren konnte, während sie arbeiteten; dass er manchmal eine kaum merkliche Wärme in dessen Stimme wahrnahm, die vor einigen Monaten noch nicht da gewesen war; und das eine Mal, als Raistlin nach seinem Arm gegriffen hatte, diesen kurz umfasst hatte… Ja, er war zuversichtlicher als je zuvor, dass seine Liebe erwidert wurde. Obwohl er wusste, dass Raistlin die Worte möglicherweise niemals aussprechen würde, und sich auch nicht gestatten würde, voll und ganz aufgrund seiner Gefühle zu handeln, konnte die Abwesenheit dieser Dinge den kostbaren Frieden nicht erschüttern, welcher sich über Dalamars Seele gelegt hatte. Denn eine tiefe Achtung lag nun zwischen ihnen, und der Elf hatte diese bereits als den größten Schatz seines Lebens erachtet. Es war während dieser kurzen Küsse im Garten gewesen; in Raistlins besänftigender Umarmung, als er ihn nach ihrem Abendessen in der oberen Bibliothek in den Schlaf gewiegt hatte; in der gesamten zärtlichen Fürsorge, die sein Meister unermüdlich gezeigt hatte, um ihn von der Kante des Todes und des Wahnsinns zurückzubringen.

Dalamar hatte nichts an sich auszusetzen, nur weil er mehr begehrte – offene Anerkennung, über allem anderen, aber auch körperliche Befriedigung; sich selbst, Körper und Seele, diesem außergewöhnlichen Menschen zu geben, den er so liebte, und ihm etwas Freude zu geben, nach all der Bitterkeit, die dieser in seinem jungen Leben schon hatte ertragen müssen. Allerdings konnte so etwas niemals geschehen, es sei denn Raistlin begehrte es ebenfalls, und der Elf konnte mehr als zufrieden mit ihrer wachsenden Kameradschaft und dem starken, stillen Band sein, welches sie nun verband.

Sich einen leichten Mantel über die Schultern werfend, trat Dalamar aus seinen Räumlichkeiten und erlaubte es sich, einen kurzen Blick den Gang hinunter in Richtung von Raistlins Räumen zu werfen, während er sich auf den Weg zur ersten Treppe machte, um den langen und komplizierten Abstieg ins Erdgeschoss zu beginnen. Er vermisste das Privileg sehr, seinen Meister jeden Morgen aufwachen zu sehen, doch bei Sonnenaufgang in den Gärten zu sein war ein hübscher Trost. Dass er eines Tages möglicherweise Zugang zu beiden dieser Freuden haben könnte, war eine Idee, welche Dalamar versuchte sorgfältig zu unterdrücken. Am besten nicht zu lange in die Richtung von ‚vielleicht‘ und ‚wenn doch nur‘ denken, abgesehen von der gelegentlichen Träumerei in der Ungestörtheit seines Schlafgemachs, denn seine derzeitige Realität war viel zu erfüllend, um auch nur einen Bruchteil seiner Zeit auf ein kindisches Verlangen nach Unmöglichem zu verschwenden.

* * *

Es war später Nachmittag, als Zielle einen letzten erschöpften Schritt durch das Seitentor tat und in Dalamars offene Arme fiel. Er trug sie ruhig über den Innenhof und legte sie vorsichtig auf einer Decke nieder, welche er vor kurzem über dem weichen Boden neben der Außenmauer des Turmes ausgebreitet hatte. Neben ihrem bewusstlosen Körper kniend, nahm der Elf eine kleine Phiole aus einer Tasche seiner Robe, zog den Korken aus der Öffnung und goss einige Tropfen einer zähen, farblosen Flüssigkeit in seine Handfläche. Schnell verschloss er die Phiole wieder, dann lehnte er sich herüber und begann rhythmisch die Worte eines Gegenzaubers zu flüstern, während er seine hohlen Hände einige Zentimeter über Zielles Nase und Mund hielt. Ein friedlicher Gesichtsausdruck legte sich bald über ihr aufgewühltes Antlitz und ihr Atem wurde langsam und regelmäßig. Zufrieden lehnte sich Dalamar an die Steinmauer und fing an, in ein kleines, stoffgebundenes Buch zu schreiben. Alle paar Minuten blickte er zu Zielle hinüber, gelegentlich ihr Handgelenk oder ihre Stirn berührend.

Nach fast einer Stunde öffnete sie endlich die Augen und begann, sich aufzusetzen.

„Noch nicht“, ordnete Dalamar leise an, als er eine feste Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Lieg‘ für jetzt einfach still; keine Eile. Schau dich um und orientiere dich. Die Übelkeit ist eventuell noch nicht vollständig verschwunden, nur als Warnung…“

„Ich glaube, sie ist weg“, sagte Zielle mit zittriger Stimme. „… aber ich werde mich etwas langsamer bewegen …“ Sie schluckte schwer, dann schloss sie die Augen wieder. Das Geräusch ihrer tiefen, kontrollierten Atemzüge verschmolz mit dem Kratzen eines Stifts auf Papier und wurde von gelegentlichen Vogelstimmen unterbrochen.

„Dich umgibt eine unverwechselbare Aura des Triumphes“, sagte sie nach mehreren Momenten. „Ich nehme an, dass heißt, ich habe es ohne Unterstützung zurückgeschafft … ?“

Er lächelte. „Du hast dich gut geschlagen“, sagte er, ein verirrtes Blatt aus ihren Haaren ziehend. „Shalafi ist ausgesprochen zufrieden mit dir und, zwischen dir und mir, ich würde soweit gehen zu sagen, dass er etwas beeindruckt ist.“

„Ist er hier hinausgekommen?“, fragte sie mit gesenkter Stimme, ihre erschöpften Augen leuchtend vor Aufregung.

„Kurzzeitig“, antwortete der Elf. „Ich weiß, dass er es mir zutraut, diesen Teil deines Trainings zu überwachen, allerdings ist er nicht daran gewöhnt, wichtige Pflichten von jemand anderem ausführen zu lassen. Ich bin sicher, dass er auch ein wenig neugierig war, da dein Talent in diesem Bereich recht überraschend kam.“

„Für niemandem mehr als mich, versichere ich dir. Ich hatte ehrlich erwartet, mehr oder weniger zum lebenden Inventar der Bibliothek zu gehören, genauso wie in Wayreth. Ich bin dankbar für die Gelegenheit, im Eichenwald zu trainieren, trotz der grauenhaften Auswirkungen. Wenigstens sind diese nur vorrübergehend.“

„Und die Erinnerungen verblassen fast sofort, was hilfreich ist. Doch dieses spezialisierte Training ist einer der größten Vorteile unseres Turms, über all den anderen. Ich bezweifle stark, dass ich ohne es hätte überleben können, und es könnte eines Tages auch dein Leben retten.“

Zielle jedoch antwortete nicht, und der Elf kicherte bei sich selbst, als er realisierte, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war. „Liebes Mädchen“, murmelte er und zog die lose Ecke der Decke teilweise über sie. In Wahrheit war Zielle vermutlich ein oder zwei Jahre älter als Raistlin, doch ihr fröhliches Erscheinungsbild und quirliges Verhalten vermittelten den Eindruck von jemand deutlich jüngerem. Sie und Andrey, ihre Jugendliebe, waren die Lichtblicke bei allen von Dalamars Besuchen des Turms in Wayreth gewesen, und seine einzigen wahren Freunde dort. Es hatte ihm große Genugtuung bereitet, seine hingebungsvollen, treuen Freunde aus dem unterdrückenden Griff des Konklaves zu befreien. Insbesondere Par Salian schien versessen darauf gewesen zu sein, sie beide zurückzuhalten, vermutlich aufgrund von Zielles familiärer Verbindung zu Lady Zarana Ymari. Die legendäre Schwarze Zauberin hatte äußerst dramatisch ihren Sitz im Konklave, den sie bereits lange Jahre gehabt hatte, um die Zeit um Raistlins Prüfung herum aufgegeben, und war seit jenem Tag mit höchstem Misstrauen begutachtet worden.

Dalamar lehnte sich zurück und beendete seine Notizen, die er später an diesem Abend benötigen würde, wenn er sich mit Raistlin zusammen setzten würde, um die Vorkommnisse des Tages zu besprechen. Bald schloss er selbst die Augen und gönnte sich etwas leichte Meditation, während er darauf wartete, dass Zielle wieder aufwachte.

„‘tschuldige …“, hörte er sie gähnend sagen.

„Keine Entschuldigung vonnöten.“ Er lächelte warm. „Fühlst du dich besser?“

„Etwas“, antwortete sie, als sie sich langsam in eine sitzende Position hochdrückte.

Dann schaute sie zu ihm hoch. „Bei den Göttern, Dalamar, manchmal trifft es mich, wie verdammt schön du bist!“ Sie schüttelte fröhlich den Kopf. „Ich würde meinen geliebten Andrey nicht für ein dutzend schwarzhaariger Elfen mit silbernen Augen eintauschen, aber du _bist_ ein Augenschmaus, ohne Zweifel!“

„Und wärest du zum Zeitpunkt unseres ersten Treffens nicht in festen Händen gewesen …“, neckte er, seine Hände in einer hilflosen Geste hochhaltend.

„Oh, nein!“, bestand sie verächtlich. „Ich habe noch nie das Verlangen verspürt, Teil eines Harems zu sein, herzlichen Dank auch!“

„Unverschämtes Ding!“ Das Gesicht des Elfen nahm einen schmerzhaften, jedoch vollkommen gespielten Ausdruck an. „Wenn du dich wohl genug fühlst mich zu belästigen, dann erholst du dich rasch!“ Er endete mit einem leisen Lachen.

Sie schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln. „Ich fühle mich von Minute zu Minute besser, obwohl ich immer noch ziemlich erschöpft bin“, gestand sie, dann nahm sie die Flasche, die er ihr anbot, und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck der zähen, honigfarbenen Flüssigkeit, bevor sie diese zurückreichte.

Dalamar blickte gen Himmel. „Wir haben noch etwas Zeit, bevor wir reingehen müssen. Obwohl ich dich auch ohne Probleme in deine Räumlichkeiten tragen könnte, wenn du möchtest.“

Zielle schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein … mir wäre es lieber, wenn Andrey mich nicht so erschöpft sieht. Er versteht es natürlich, aber mir ist gerade nicht danach, verhätschelt zu werden. Ich würde lieber etwas länger hier draußen bleiben, es sei denn, du hast noch andere Pflichten.“

Er lächelte und drückte ihre Hand. „Meine einzige Verpflichtung in diesem Moment ist es, über dich zu wachen.“

Sie nickte mit nachdenklichem Gesicht. „Sag‘ mir ehrlich … wie geht es dir, mein Freund? Ist es fürchterlich einsam, die Turmanlagen nicht verlassen zu können?“

Der Elf hob eine schelmische Augenbraue. „Bietest du dich an, in einem solchen Fall auszuhelfen?“

„Ich meine das ernst, du Pferdearsch!“ Sie schlug seinen Arm sanft mit der Rückseite ihrer Hand.

Er wich zurück, lachend und seinen Arm in gespieltem Schmerz haltend. „Es mag dich überraschen zu erfahren, dass ich meine persönlichen Ausflüge in die Stadt lange vor den unangenehmen Ereignissen, die meine derzeitige Verborgenheit hier notwendig gemacht haben, aufgegeben habe.“

„Tatsächlich?“

Er setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Umso besser kann ich mich nun auf meine Arbeit zu fokussieren, und Shalafi meine vollständige Hingabe beweisen.“

„Na gut …“, begann sie und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Es ist nicht meine Angelegenheit, ich sorge mich nur sehr um dich und … nun ja, Andrey und ich sind so glücklich zusammen, und nichts würde mir besser gefallen als zu sehen, dass du ein ähnliches Glück findest.“ Sie hörte auf zu sprechen, begutachtete die Augen des Elfen jedoch weiterhin.

„Ich bereue nichts, Zielle“, sagte Dalamar; der ehrliche Ton seiner Stimme fand sich auch auf seinem Gesicht wieder. „Ich bin der vertraute Assistent des mächtigsten Mannes auf Krynn; des brillantesten Verstandes unserer Zeit!“ Der Blick in seinen Augen waren glänzend und aufrichtig. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich einen Anteil daran haben, die Magie wieder an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz in der Welt zu bringen. Ich, der nichts unter meinen eigenen Leuten war; mir war es kaum erlaubt, die einfachsten der Weißen Zauberbücher zu berühren …“ Seine Stimme verlor sich, für einen Moment mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf sie richtete.

„Ich bin nun da, wo ich hingehöre. Was sind ein paar Monate, oder auch Jahre, der Isolation, hier an dem einzigen Ort, den ich jemals wirklich _zuhause_ genannt habe? Nein, ich würde es nicht wählen, ein zweites Mal zu durchleben, was ich letzten Winter gerade so überlebt habe. Dennoch habe ich davon auf Weisen profitiert, die ich nicht freiwillig aufgeben würde. Mein gerüchteweiser Tod hat Shalafi außerdem einen eindeutigen Vorteil dem Konklave gegenüber verschafft, und wir müssen nur den richtigen Augenblick abwarten …“

Er hielt eine Hand hoch. „Aber das waren jetzt genug ernste Gesprächsthemen. Du hast einen äußerst anstrengenden Tag hinter dir, und du sollst keine weiteren Lasten heute Abend bekommen.“

„Danke“, seufzte sie, und lehnte ihren Rücken gegen die Wand. „Nicht, dass ich die Erfahrung genossen habe, natürlich, aber ich bin schon stolz auf meine Erfolge heute.“

„Was du auch sein solltest“, antwortete er, und sein eigener Stolz war offensichtlich. „Tatsächlich denke ich, dass du vielleicht eine Belohnung verdient hast … Möchtest du ein Geheimnis erfahren?“

Zielles müdes Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Natürlich! Verrat‘ es mir!“

„Oh, vielleicht sollte ich warten …“, neckte er und stand auf. „Lass uns ein wenig durch den Garten gehen“, sagte er mit ausgestreckten Armen, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Verdammt noch mal, Elf!“, sagte sie freundschaftlich und nahm den angebotenen Arm.

„Wir erwarten in einigen Wochen einen Besucher“, sagte er, als sie langsam in die Richtung des Kräutergartens gingen.

„Oh, wer? Sag‘ es mir!“

„Lady Zarana!“

„Großmutter!!“, rief sie mit einem winzigen Hüpfer in ihrem vorsichtigen Gang aus. „Wie wundervoll! Ich habe sie seit fast fünf Jahren nicht gesehen! Wir haben den Anschein einer Familienentfremdung während meiner gesamten Zeit in Wayreth aufrechterhalten, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie uns mehr als bereitwillig helfen wird, sobald sie deine gesamte Geschichte zu hören bekommt. Sie ist eine unglaubliche Frau, Dalamar. Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten, bis du sie triffst!“

Der Elf nickte voller Zustimmung. „Shalafi hatte kurz vor meinem Zusammenstoß mit dem Konklave begonnen, mit ihr zu korrespondieren. Selbst damals, sagt er, hatten sie schon begonnen, eine zaghafte Allianz zu bilden. Er glaubt, wie du, dass wir auf ihre Unterstützung zählen können.“ Er lächelte. „Und es wird eine Ehre sein, eine solch angesehene Besucherin zu haben.“

„Und vermutlich eine Erfahrung, die du so bald nicht vergessen wirst!“, sagte sie, plötzlich recht erheitert.

Dalamar hob eine fragende Augenbraue.

„Du wirst es früh genug erfahren“, kicherte sie. „Großmutter ist eine _sehr interessante_ Lady!“


	12. Chapter 12

Raistlin erlaubte sich einen langsamen, tiefen Atemzug, während er die zusammengerollte Karte wieder in ihre Hülle schob, wobei er dem Drang wiederstehen musste, diese einfach entzweizubrechen.

„Lady Z-“

„Ein weiteres ‚Lady Zarana‘ von dir und ich lasse Andreyis noch heute Abend meine Taschen packen!“, sagte die gertenschlanke alte Frau, die auf dem Sofa saß, wobei die Fröhlichkeit in ihrer Stimme ihre scharfen Worte Lügen strafte.

Raistlin atmete langsam durch die Nase aus und nahm sich Zeit, die Kartenhülle wieder auf den Bibliothekstisch zu legen.

Er dreht sich mit einem höflichen Nicken wieder zu ihr um. „Zara“, begann er, die vertraute Ansprache nutzend, auf die sie vor kurzem begonnen hatte zu bestehen. „Deine Anwesenheit hier ist von großem Wert; du kannst den Fortschritt genauso gut sehen wie ich, den wir in weniger als zwei Wochen gemacht haben.“

Und das stimmte auch. Die bejahrte Schwarze Zauberin teilte nicht nur seine Verachtung für das Konklave, sondern war auch mehr als großzügig darin gewesen, ihr gewaltiges Wissen, über Jahrzehnte der Erfahrung hinweg errungen, mit ihm zu teilen. Und es war angenehm, mit ihr zu arbeiten; meistens jedenfalls.

„Schnick-schnack!“, lachte die alte Dame. „Du hast lediglich Angst, dass ich nach Hause zurückkehre und meine Schüler hierlasse, damit du sie betreust!“

Obwohl die Aussicht, plötzlich Aufpasser und Betreuer von fünf jungen Kindern zu werden, etwas einschüchternd war, hätte Raistlin in diesem Moment den Turm selbst in ein Waisenhaus umgewandelt, wenn es bedeutet hätte, dass er von Lady Zaranas unerbittlicher Einmischung in sein persönliches Leben erlöst wurde.

Er zwang sich zu einem höflichen Lächeln. „Unsinn. Du hast die Kinder gut unterrichtet und erzogen, und sie machen überhaupt keine Schwierigkeiten“, sagte er, nahm seinen Stab und begab sich in Richtung der Tür. „Aber vielleicht würdest du Zielles Anwesenheit beim Tee heute Nachmittag mehr genießen. Ich schicke sie zu dir, da ich mich noch um etwas Korrespondenz kümmern muss –“

„Komm zurück, junger Mann“, befahl sie breit lächelnd. „So einfach wirst du mich nicht los! Ich werde meinen Tee hier mit dir trinken, wie üblich“, sagte sie mit Endgültigkeit in der Stimme, sich zum kleinen Tisch nahe des Kamins begebend. Wenigstens erwartete sie nie, dass er ihr aufwartete. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatte sogar begonnen, ihn etwas zu bemuttern. Doch diese Zuneigung hatte ihren Preis.

Raistlin kehrte zu den Sitzgelegenheiten zurück. Es nützte nichts, wütend zu werden, da es offensichtlich war, dass sie es gut meinte.

„Ich necke dich nur, weißt du?“, fuhr sie fort, als sie ihnen beiden eine Tasse Tee einschenkte. „Glaubst du, ich würde diesen einzigartigen Ort verlassen? Nachdem ich Jahrzehnte die Dummheit des Konklaves ertragen habe, kann ich nun meine eigenen Studien innerhalb dieser Wände fortsetzen, in die sie noch nicht einmal ihren Fuß hineinsetzen konnten.“

„Außerdem“, sagte sie und drehte sich mit funkelnden Augen wieder zu ihm um, „bist du selbst die faszinierendste Herausforderung von allen! Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich etwas das letzte Mal so sehr genossen habe … es sei denn es war –“

Raistlin erhob eine Hand. „Eu--- Deine Geschichten sind faszinierend, Zara“, fing er sich selbst. “Doch im Moment bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich weitere aufregende Details deiner ‚persönlichen Abenteuer‘ ertragen kann.“

Ihr plötzliches Lachen hallte durch den Raum, als sie ihm eine Tasse auf einem Unterteller reichte. „Du würdest anders darüber fühlen, wenn du selbst ‚persönliche Abenteuer‘ hättest, von denen du prahlen könntest! Und ich wette, du könntest reichlich Aufregung ertragen, wenn du dich nur beeilen würdest und –“

Seine Augen verengten sich. „Ich werde dieses Thema NICHT weiter diskutieren. Meine Beziehung zu meinem Assistenten ist zwischen ihm und mir, und keine Angelegenheit von irgendjemand anderem.“

„Hmmmmpf!“, schnaubte sie. „Vor zwanzig Jahren, junger Mann, hätte ich euch _beide_ in meinem Bett gehabt!“ Sie grinste und hob die Augenbrauen so komisch an, dass Raistlin schließlich nachgab und ein schlecht unterdrücktes Kichern von sich gab.

„Musst du mich so quälen?“, fragte er mit einem ausgedehnten Seufzer. Sie schien fest entschlossen zu sein, dieses Thema immer wieder aufzugreifen, trotz seiner Proteste. Und er mochte sie _wirklich_ , trotz ihrer aufdringlichen Art.

„Sagt der Quäler!“, gab sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen zurück, während sie sich in ihrem großen gepolsterten Stuhl zurücklehnte und einen vorsichtigen Schluck trank. „Du verursachst dir selbst Unmengen an Schmerz und Frustration, von dem, was du dem armen Jungen antust ganz zu schweigen. Warum du ihn nicht jede Nacht dein Bett wärmen lässt, ist mir ein Rätsel! Er ist vollständig in dich vernarrt!“

„Er ist zu jung, um zu wissen, was er will“, sagte Raistlin und starrte konzentriert in seine Tasse, doch bald schaute er wieder auf, als er ihren Blick auf sich spürte.

„Das glaubst du nie im Leben, Raistlin Majere“, sagte sie leise, ohne dass eine schwätzerische Spur in ihrer Stimme zu hören gewesen wäre. „Du hast schlicht und einfach Angst. Angst davor, dein Herz an etwas so Schönes zu geben, weil du weißt, dass es von dir genommen werden kann.“

„Das ist nicht …“, begann er sich zu sträuben, doch dann drückte er die Lippen fest zusammen.

„Solche Gefühle sind nur natürlich, Kind“, sagte sie, ihre Stimme so warm wie die Hand, die sie herüberstreckte und auf seine legte, „besonders da du ihn schon einmal fast verloren hast, und zwar vor viel zu kurzer Zeit. Aber dein Herz ist nicht so zerbrechlich, weißt du. Schau doch nur, was du in deinem jungen Leben schon alles ausgehalten hast …“ Sie lächelte und tätschelte seine Hand. „Und es gibt so viel zu gewinnen, mein Lieber.“

Raistlin bewegte sich in seinem Stuhl und schüttelte ihre Hand sanft ab. „Ich bin zu beschäftigt für solche Albernheiten. Meine Arbeit –“

„Deine Arbeit würde davon profitieren, wenn du gelegentlich deinen Kopf freimachst. Vertrau mir. Ohne Zweifel werden immer noch Lieder von _meinen_ berüchtigten Eskapaden gesungen. Und bin ich nicht zu den höchsten Rängen des Konklaves aufgestiegen, während ich meinen gelegentlichen Spaß hatte? Körperliche Befriedigung kann dem Verstand sehr zugute kommen, weißt du …“ Damit stand sie auf und ging in die Bibliothek, wodurch sie Raistlin abrupt mit seinen Gedanken allein ließ.

Er saß still da, trank seinen Tee und schaute auf die komplexen Schnitzereien an der Decke. Er sollte wirklich wütend auf diese naseweise alte Frau sein. Er konnte sich selbst erzählen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit nur wegen ihrer Mithilfe bei seinen Plänen und seiner Arbeit tolerierte. Doch Raistlin missfiel es zu lügen, und Lady Zaranas aufdringlichen Kommentare trugen nur dazu bei, die Lügen ins Licht zu zerren, die er sich nun schon seit einiger Zeit aufzwang. Lügen, die beständig seit jenem Nachmittag im Garten vor so vielen Wochen auseinanderfielen.

* * *

„Danke, Andreyis“, sagte Raistlin und nahm Tablett und Korb von dem weiß gekleideten Magier.

„Natürlich, Meister“, er verbeugte sich und trat zurück in den Flur, leise begleitet von mehreren jungen Kinder – drei Menschen und zwei Elfen.

„Bitte schick Dalamar zu mir“, befahl er, „und sorge dafür, dass wir für den restlichen Abend nicht gestört werden“, ordnete er an, bevor er die Tür schloss. Er platzierte Tablett und Korb auf einem kleinen Tisch und fuhr damit fort, die Überreste der Unterrichtsstunde diesen Tages aufzuräumen.

Der Wintergarten des Turmes war nur teilweise wiederhergestellt, doch die vielen Fenster in den Wänden und der Decke waren stark und intakt, und der Raum war sauber, obwohl er nur einen Buchteil der Pflanzen enthielt, die Raistlin plante irgendwann anzuschaffen. Es war ein hervorragender Platz, um die jungen Studenten von Lady Zarana in den Anfängen von Pflanzenalchemie zu unterrichten.

Er war gerade damit fertig geworden, den großen Tisch freizuräumen, als ein leises Klopfen an der Tür erklang.

„Herein“, kommandierte Raistlin und schaute hoch. Ein unscheinbarer Mann mittleren Alters, in einen braunen Umhang gekleidet, betrat leicht humpelnd den Raum.

„Ah, ich wünsche Euch einen guten Abend, guter Mann!“, sagte der Erzmagier mit einem Hauch von Belustigung und winkte ihn näher an sich heran.

„Ausgezeichnete Arbeit“, sagte er, voll Anerkennung nickend, während er den Mann langsam umrundete.

„Nun zeig mir eine weitere.“

Sobald er aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, stand anstelle des Mannes eine gebeugte ältere Frau vor ihm.

„Erneut, sehr gut gemacht, obwohl ich dein eigenes Haar während des Übergangs habe aufblitzen sehen.“

Die Gestalt nickte, doch Raistlin winkte mit der Hand. „Lass es für heute Nacht gut sein.“

Die Frau verschwand, nur um einen etwas mitgenommenen Dalamar zum Vorschein zu bringen. Er setzte sich auf die Bank am Arbeitstisch und strich sich die Haare glatt, während sein Meister sprach.

Raistlin goss ihm ein Glas Wein ein und drückte es ihm in die Hand. „Wie denkst du über deinen Fortschritt?“, fragte er.

„Es ist durchaus leichter geworden, dennoch bin ich immer noch erschöpft. Ich habe ohne Pause seit heute Mittag daran gearbeitet. Unser derzeitiges Ziel sind ein halbes Dutzend vollständig ausgearbeiteter Rollen, mit individuellen Stimmen und Bewegungen, und einige weitere als Ausweichmöglichkeiten. Lady Zarana arbeitet sehr gründlich.“

„Und ich unterstütze ihre Methoden voll und ganz, wie du weißt, also wirst du auch von mir keine Atempause bekommen“, sagte Raistlin und trank einen Schluck aus seinem eigenen Glas. „Du sollst vollständig vorbereitet sein, denn ich werde deine Sicherheit nicht riskieren, Dunkelelf.“

„Aber, Shalafi“, beschwerte sich Dalamar. „Sicherlich wären drei oder vier gut geübte Tarnzauber mehr als ausreichend! Das Risiko ist von Anfang an schon niedrig, und dieses ganze Training kostet so viel Zeit!“

„Zeit, die wir _haben_ , möchte ich dich erinnern!“, sagte Raistlin mit fester Stimme. „Zeit, die uns nur zum Vorteil gereichen wird. Niemand hat mehr Gründe als ich, um das Konklave zerschmettert zu sehen, und ich habe keinerlei Absichten, länger als unbedingt nötig zu warten. Einige Monate mehr der Vorbereitung jedoch werden uns exponentiell helfen. Wir sammeln mit jeder Woche, die verstreicht, mehr und mehr Verbündete, und desto länger du ‚tot‘ erscheinst, desto stärker wird unser Vorteil sein, wenn wir schließlich zuschlagen. Und der Sieg wird umso süßer!“ Er lächelte, seine Augen glühend, als er sich ihren letztendlichen Triumpf ausmalte.

„Ich verstehe, Shalafi. Es ist nur … Ich … weiß nicht, wie ich das respektvoll ausdrücken soll…“

„Dann sag‘ es ehrlich“, befahl er mit einer erlaubenden Bewegung seiner Hand.

„Ich denke, dass Ihr mich vielleicht… vielleicht zu sehr beschützt.“ Er bereitete sich mental schon auf den unausweichlichen Wutausbruch seines Meisters vor, doch dieser kam nicht. Raistlin studierte ihn lediglich von der anderen Seite des Tisches aus.

„Und was, wenn ich das tue?“, sagte er schließlich, sein Gesichtsausdruck stürmisch. Dann stand er auf und begann, auf und ab zu gehen.

„Ich weiß, dass du mächtig bist, Dalamar“, fing er an. „Deine Stärke und deine Fähigkeiten wachsen noch immer, und ich glaube bereits jetzt, dass du mehr als fähig dazu bist, deine Rolle in unserer Mission zu spielen. Doch wie ich schon sagte, einige wenige Monate der Vorbereitung mehr werden unseren Vorteil vergrößern. Ich verliere nichts dadurch, dass ich mir Zeit lasse … und wenn ich dadurch deine Sicherheit gewährleisten kann …“

Er setzte sich wieder hin, dieses Mal neben Dalamar auf die Bank. Nach einer Weile fuhr er dann fort, und seine Stimme war aufgewühlt, genauso wie der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Was sie dir angetan haben …“ Er schloss die Augen; fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „… Der Angriff, deine Wunden … die Albträume und Halluzinationen …“ Sein Gesicht war voller purer, roher Emotionen, als er wieder aufschaute. „ _Du_ hast gelitten, ich weiß … doch ich auch, Dalamar. _Ich auch!_ “

Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Elfen, und kümmerte sich nicht darum, das leichte Zittern zu verbergen. „Dich zu halten … blutend, gebrochen … dich zu sehen, Tag und Nacht … wie du dich vor Grauen gewunden und geschrien hast … und ich konnte so wenig tun, um dir zu helfen. Du, den ich –“ Er drückte Dalamars Arm, streichelte ihn beinahe schon, doch dann zog er seine Hand zurück und stand abrupt auf.

Er schaute mit harten, verengten Augen hinab. „Die bloße Tatsache, dass ich dies gesagt habe, sollte Beweis genug dafür sein, wie wichtig du für mich bist! Wir werden uns zehn Jahre lang vorbereiten, falls ich es für notwendig halte, und ich werde mir keine weiteren Argumente von dir anhören!“

Der Elf starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen und angehaltenem Atem, bevor seine Lippen ein einziges Wort formte: „Shalafi.“ Doch Raistlin hatte bereits die offenen Türen erreicht, und blickte hinaus in die Abenddämmerung. Der leichte Nieselregen war heftiger geworden, mit dicken Wolken, die schnell das letzte Tageslicht verschluckten.

Dalamar beobachtete ihn, unbeweglich. Erst, nachdem mehrere Minuten verflossen waren, machte er einen Versuch, sich zu sammeln; setzte sich aufrechter hin und setzte eine gelassenere Miene auf. Doch solche Mühen erwiesen sich als unnötig, denn Raistlin beobachtete weiterhin den Sturm und drehte sich nicht um.

* * *

Der Elf holte tief Luft und erhob sich im stets weiter verdunkelnden Raum, als Donnergrollen ein leichtes, trotzdem wahrnehmbares Zittern durch den Turm selbst schickte. Nun fest entschlossen erreichte er die Seite seines Meister gerade in dem Moment, in dem ein blendender Blitz den Himmel erhellte. Dalamar schnappte ob dieses Spektakels nach Luft, Raistlin dagegen weder rührte sich, noch sprach er.

Doch dann, endlich, drehte er sich, und das Feuer in seinen Augen loderte heller als der von Blitzen durchzuckte Himmel. Er nahm einen langen Atemzug und, als er schließlich sprach, war seine Stimme rau.

„Dunkelelf. Die Dinge, die du zu mir sagtest … an jenem Tag im Garten …“

Dalamar erbleichte ob dieser unerwarteten Wendung des Gespräches. „Shalafi, ich –“

„Erinnerst du dich an den Grund, den du mir dafür gabst, dass du endlich deine Gefühle gestandst?“, fuhr Raistlin fort, die Proteste des Elfen ignorierend.

„Natürlich – dass ich so etwas nicht länger vor Euch verbergen konnte; dass es begonnen hatte, an mir zu nagen, meine –“

„Deine Arbeit zu beeinflussen“, sagte Raistlin, seine Stimme nun fast ein Flüstern, als er erneut einen Schritt näher machte.

„Ja.“ Dalamar nickte und senkte den Blick in einer wahnsinnigen Suche nach einem Körnchen Stabilität zu Boden, und weil er es in diesem Augenblick nicht ertragen konnte, Raistlin anzuschauen.

„Und dass du es für dich behalten hättest, wenn da nicht diese eine Sache gewesen wäre …“, soufflierte Raistlin, während er eine Hand hob und den Kopf des Elfen bewegte, sodass sich ihre Augen erneut treffen konnten.

„Shalafi, bitte!“, flehte er, seine Stimme brechend und sein Akzent stark. „Ich kann es nicht ehrlich zurücknehmen, aber ich hätte es niemals so sagen sollen wie ich es tat; ich –“

„Nein“, murmelte Raistlin, und er unterbrach die Worte des Elfen mit sanften Fingern über seinen Lippen. „Ich möchte keine Entschuldigung von dir hören“, sagte er, seine Stimme kaum hörbar vor dem Geräusch des Regens. „Ich möchte dir nur sagen … _muss_ dir sagen … dass du dich nicht geirrt hast.“

„Oh“, brachte Dalamar hervor. Er stand da wie eingefroren, selbst als lautes Donnergrollen erklang, gefolgt von mehr Streifen blendender Blitze.

„Wie könnte ich dich _nicht_ lieben?“, fragte Raistlin sanft. „Deine Loyalität, deine Hingabe … deinen brillanten Verstand…“ Er nahm die Hand des Elfen und küsste seine offene Handfläche, dann drückte er sie gegen seine eigenen Wange, und Dalamar konnte die Feuchtigkeit dort spüren. „Obwohl ich dir nicht geben kann, was du begehrst, was du verdienst“, fuhr er fort, „so kann ich doch die Wahrheit nicht länger vor dir verbergen. Du bist die erste, letzte, und einzige Liebe meines Lebens.“

Raistlin wich ein Stück zurück und schaute ohne zu Blinzeln in Dalamars Augen, als er dessen vom Wind verwuscheltes Haar zurückstrich. „Mein Schatz“, hauchte er und fuhr mit der Hand die Seite von Dalamars Gesicht hinunter, um seine Wange zu streicheln. Seine Augen blitzten so hell auf, dass der Elf, vollkommen überwältigt, die Augen gegenüber solch hellem Glanz schloss. Trotzdem klammerte er sich fest mit beiden Händen in den feinen Samt der Robe seines Meisters; schwindelig, fürchtend, seinen Halt an die Realität zu verlieren; halb überzeugt, all dies könne nur inmitten eines Traums geschehen.


	13. Chapter 13

So standen sie für eine kleine Ewigkeit da, gerade innerhalb des offenen Durchgangs. Der Wind wurde immer unberechenbarer während der Sturm an Kraft gewann, und Dalamar dachte, er könnte hier für immer bleiben, umschlungen von Raistlins Armen, seines Meisters Liebe für ihn nicht länger unausgesprochen. Doch seine Nerven lagen blank, überreizt, und als seine Lungen schließlich einen vollen Atemzug verlangten, atmete er in kurzen, erstickenden Schluchzern in weichen Samt aus.

„Sh…Shalafi.“

„Dunkelelf“, kam die raue Antwort, und die mitschwingende Verzweiflung in der Stimme seinen jungen Meisters veranlasste Dalamar dazu, einen Schritt zurückzuweichen und einen winzigen Spalt zwischen ihnen zu schaffen. Als er hochschaute, trafen sich ihre Augen und er holte scharf Luft.

Raistlin gab sich keinerlei Mühe, einen leichten, steten Strom aus Tränen zu verbergen, während er mit unverwandtem Blick auf den Elf hinabstarrte, welcher bis zu seinen Knochen erschüttert war von dieser ungenierten Darstellung von Emotion.

Er hob eine zitternde Hand zu Raistlins Wange, doch die goldenen Augen wurden entschlossen unter ihrer Traurigkeit, und Raistlins Tonfall war leise und gleichmäßig, als er schließlich sprach.

„Dalamar, du weißt, dass wir –“

Doch dann waren sie durchnässt, getroffen von einem plötzlichen Windstoß und einem dicken Vorhang aus heftigem Regen, welcher sie weiterhin durch die offene Tür traf.

„Verdammt!“, fluchte Raistlin und drängte Dalamar schnell nach drinnen, bevor er die Türen schloss.

Der Elf starrte mit rasendem Herzen wie betäubt in die Dunkelheit des Wintergartens, als ein weiterer Blitz durch die vielen Fenster leuchtete und die wilden Schatten der vom Wind gepeitschten Bäume an den Wänden tanzen ließ.

Er kam jedoch in Bewegung, als Raistlin ins Licht trat.

„Shalafi, Ihr seid völlig durchnässt“, rief er, während seine Beschützerinstinkte Besitz von ihm ergriffen, und er streckte die Hände aus, um die Knöpfe der durchnässten Robe seines Meisters zu öffnen. „Lasst mich –“

„In einem Augenblick“, ordnete Raistlin an, ergriff Dalamars Hand und führte ihn zum Arbeitsbereich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Dort reichte er ihm einen großen zugedeckten Korb, nahm dann den Stab des Magus in die Hand und schlang einen Arm um die Taille des Elfen, um ihn nah an sich heranzuziehen.

Dalamar schloss die Augen gegen den vertrauten Biss der Übelkeit und Sekunden später waren sie in der Wärme seines Meisters Studierzimmers, mit seinem lodernden Kamin und den wohligen Gerüchen von Pergament und alten Büchern. Zunächst setzte er den Korb auf einem Beistelltisch ab, dann half er Raistlin aus seiner Robe, erleichtert darüber, dass der Regen nur den Nacken und die Waden der Kleidung darunter erreicht hatte. Er drapierte die Robe über die Garderobe in der hinteren Ecke, weit entfernt von dem großen, teuren Teppich, der den Großteil des Steinbodens bedeckte.

„Du solltest gehen und dir trockene Kleidung anziehen“, sagte Raistlin und fasste damit das Offensichtliche in Worte, während er sein nasses, verknotetes Haar in einer Hand sammelte, um es von seiner vergleichsweise trockenen Tunika fernzuhalten.

„Das beabsichtige ich auch zu tun“, antwortete Dalamar, plötzlich dankbar für das banale Thema nasser Kleidung, „obwohl es so scheint, dass die Rückseite Eurer Robe den meisten Regen abbekommen hat. Ich werde mich später an diesem Abend darum kümmern, nachdem sie für eine Weile getrocknet ist.“ Wenn er sie nicht in dieser Nacht bürstete, wäre der Samt am Morgen ein ruiniertes Durcheinander.

„Danke“, sagte Raistlin und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafgemach. „Und bring auf dem Rückweg eine Flasche Wein aus der Vorratskammer mit. Im Korb dort drüben ist unser Abendessen.“ Er zeigte darauf. „Ich hatte geplant, dass wir heute im Garten zu Abend essen, da ich weiß, wie sehr du das genießt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr auf das Wetter geachtet habe.”

Bevor der Elf antworten konnte, war Raistlin durch die Tür entschwunden.

* * *

Dalamar kehrte zum Studierzimmer zurück und fand Raistlin auf einem niedrigen Hocker vor dem stetig brennenden Feuer sitzend vor, nun in einen roten Morgenmantel aus Seide, eine locker sitzende Hose und weiche Wildlederhausschuhe gekleidet. Er war nach vorne gebeugt und kämmte sein Haar aus, um dessen Trocknung zu beschleunigen. Oh, dieses leuchtende Haar! Dalamar hätte viel dafür gegeben, es selbst kämmen zu dürfen, doch er wusste es besser, als dies anzubieten, da sein Meister es verabscheute, wenn viel Aufhebens um ihn gemacht wurde.

Er durchquerte den Raum und ging zum Tisch, wo er zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wein neben den Korb mit dem Essen abstellte.

„Setz dich“, sagte Raistlin, schaute auf und deutete auf einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin; Dalamar folgte der Aufforderung ohne zu zögern.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass du trocken und warm bist?“, fragte Raistlin.

„Sehr. Danke der Nachfrage.“

Raistlin nickte und fuhr sich noch einige Male mit dem Kamm durch die Haare, bevor er diesen niederlegte und sich im anderen Sessel niederließ, wo er mit sichtlichem Unbehagen ins Feuer starrte. Für mehrere Minuten waren die einzigen Geräusche das Knacken der Flammen, bis sie schließlich beide auf einmal sprachen.

“Dunkelel-”

“Shalafi, bi-”

Raistlin neigte den Kopf und vollführte eine vage Bewegung mit den Fingern. “Fahr fort.”

“Ich … ich wollte nur …”, Dalamar schluckte schwer, ballte die Fäuste, und begann erneut mit wesentlich mehr Entschlossenheit. “Wenn ich frei sprechen dürfte, Shalafi … Ich sehe den Ausdruck in Eurem Gesicht; ich höre die Anspannung in Eurer Stimme.” Er streckte den Rücken durch, setzte sich noch gerader in den Sessel. “Vielleicht schmeichle ich mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich Euch besser als alle noch unter den Lebenden kenne, doch ich befinde es als notwendig Euch zu versichern .. dass es keinen Grund gibt, diese Angelegenheit schwierig zu machen.”

Raistlins kurzes Auflachen enthielt eine winzige Menge an Belustigung, doch sein Lächeln ging nicht weiter als zu seinen Mundwinkeln. “Komisch, ich hatte mich darauf vorbereitet, _dich_ zu fragen, es nicht schwierig zu machen. Wenigstens nicht schwieriger, als es sein muss.”

Dalamar schaute mit brennenden Augen zur Seite, als er die Zähne zusammenbiss und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. _Bitte, Shalafi. Es könnte so perfekt sein, so mühelos._

Raistlin ließ die Stille andauern, seine Augen auf Dalamar fixiert, bevor er fortfuhr. “Weißt du, dass es nichts gibt, was ich dir nicht geben würde … wenn es in meiner Macht stünde?”

“Daran glaube ich mit ganzem Herzen”, sagte Dalamar und zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, während sein Herz immer weiter sank. “Doch vielleicht unterschätzt Ihr euch, wenn es darum geht -”

Raistlin hielt ein Hand hoch um ihn zu unterbrechen, doch es war die Bitte in seinen Augen, welchen Dalamar zum Verstummen brachte.

“Dieser Turm wird eines Tages dir gehören”, fuhr Raistlin fort und deutete mit geöffneten Händen auf den prächtigen Raum. “Vorausgesetzt du fährst mit deiner Hingabe zu unserer Arbeit fort, wirst du der Erbe meines Vermächtnisses sein und allem, was ich besitze. Du weißt das bereits, doch vielleicht realisierst du nicht, wie sehr ich es dir geben möchte.”

Dalamar legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. “Und es wird mir die größte Ehre sein, Shalafi, der Magie - und Euch - dadurch zu dienen, Euer Lebenswerk fortzuführen”, sagte der Elf. “Doch derzeit freue ich mich auf viele lange Jahre, in denen ich an Eurer Seite arbeiten werde.”

“Um ehrlich zu sein, Dalamar, bin ich alles andere als überzeugt davon, dass du _wirklich_ damit zufrieden sein würdest.” Er runzelte die Stirn. “Vielleicht für eine Weile -”

“Aber ich sagte Euch bereits, dass ich es sein werde, Shalafi”, bestand der Elf und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne. “Ich begehre das zu tun, was Euch gefällt; ich benötige nicht mehr”, fügte er hinzu, seine geröteten Wangen mit einer kleinen Verbeugung seines Kopfes verbergend.

“Das, was mir gefällt …”, sinnierte Raistlin mit grimmiger Miene. Er stand und begann, auf und ab zu laufen. “Ich war noch ein Kind, als ich die Idee von Freude und Glück aufgab. Für viele, viele Jahre habe ich keine andere Beglückung gesucht als jene, die ich durch meine Arbeit bekam. Was Befriedigung angeht, nun ja…” Er ging zu einem der Bücherregale an der Wand, nebenbei einige Gegenstände umstellend während er sprach.

“Doch dann kamst du … und obwohl ich dir für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht vertraute, so brachte deine Anwesenheit mir doch ein gewisses Maß an Gesellschaft; schließlich, sehr zu meiner Überraschung, wuchs eine Freundschaft zwischen uns heran; und jetzt … diese letzten Monate…” Er fing Dalamars Blick erneut, und nun waren seine Augen verschleiert, seine Miene weich. “Du hast mir Freude gebracht, Dunkelelf. Mehr Freude, um ehrlich zu sein, als ich jemals gekannt habe, noch als ich jemals erwartete zu kennen. Und der bloße Gedanke dir wehzutun zerreißt mir das Herz. Das Wissen, dass ich nicht bin …” Er stoppte. “... dass ich _nicht sein kann_ , was du brauchst. Trotz dessen, was du -”

“Warum müsst Ihr so etwas sagen?”, unterbrach ihn Dalamar und erhob sich, obwohl er sein Bestes gab, um seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. “Und was ist es, dass Ihr glaubt, das ich brauche? Denkt Ihr mich so oberflächlich, dass ich nur …” Er stammelte, versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. “Was Ihr gesagt habt, noch nicht einmal vor einer Stunde … Ihr könnt Euch nicht vorstellen, was das für mich bedeutet.”

Raistlin fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn.

“Ich musste sprechen, Dalamar, um reinen Tisch zwischen uns zu machen. Wofür wir uns vorbereiten, wogegen wir uns in den nächsten Monaten stellen, ich konnte dich nicht …, wie auch immer, ich schuldete dir die Wahrheit, was allerdings nicht heißt, dass wir -”

“Ihr schuldet mir _überhaupt gar nichts_! Ihr habt mir so viel gegeben, Shalafi. Und alles, dass ich Euch gebe - meine Dienste, meine Loyalität … meine Liebe - gebe ich freiwillig. Ich habe Euch einen Schwur gegeben, welcher -”

Raistlin drehte sich zu ihm herum, dramatisch gestikulierend. “Ja, lass uns _diese_ Dummheit besprechen!”, schnaubte er mit verengten Augen, und Dalamar grub sich die Fingernägel in die Handflächen, um den Schmerz und die Wut darüber, so verlacht zu werden, einzuhalten.

Raistlin jedoch hatte seinen Fehler bereits bemerkt, denn nun trug er eine beinahe zerknirschte Miene.

“Ich bin von deiner Aufrichtigkeit überzeugt, Dunkelelf”, sagte er, deutlich sanfter als zuvor, “aber ich kann nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass du dir eine solch unzumutbare und unvernünftige Beschränkung auferlegst. Du bist jung … und schön … außerhalb deiner Arbeit solltest du frei sein, um -” Er stoppte. “Ich muss dich einfach von jeglichem Versprechen dieser Art befreien.”

“ _Das_ könnt Ihr nicht tun, Shalafi!”, knurrte Dalamar beinahe. “Mein Herz war in diesem Schwur, und ich beabsichtige voll und ganz, diesen zu ehren!” Er ballte die Fäuste und murmelte einen langen Strang unanständiger Wörter in seiner Muttersprache Silvanesti, bevor er sich zurück zu Raistlin drehte.

“Und warum müsst Ihr das so gottverdammt schwer machen? _Ihr liebt mich_! Ihr habt es schließlich selbst so gesagt. Und es besteht kein Zweifel ob meiner Liebe für Euch. Wir haben unsere Arbeit, und wir haben uns. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum wir unsere Leben nicht in jeder Hinsicht teilen sollten.”

Raistlin schaute zur verzierten Decke. “Oh, Dalamar! Kannst du es wirklich _nicht_ sehen? Es würde uns auf eine Art und Weise binden, die -” doch er brach ab und sank in einen der Kaminsessel, von einem starken Hustenanfall geschüttelt.

Der Elf bewegte sich geschwind zu Raistlins Seite, doch der Husten hatte bereits aufgehört, und er kniete auf dem Boden zu Raistlins Füßen.

Einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug einsaugend lehnte Raistlin sich nach vorne und nahm Dalamar bei den Schultern. Er schaute ihm ins Gesicht, als suche er nach etwas Flüchtigem. “Wie kann ich dich dazu bringen zu verstehen … dass eine solche Sache nicht rückgängig gemacht werden kann?”

“Rückgängig?” Die grünen Augen weiteten sich ob der Absurdität dieses Vorschlags. “Dafür ist es bereits _längst_ zu spät!” Er erhob sich auf die Knie und schloss die kurze Distanz, die sie voneinander trennte. “Das Band zwischen uns ist bereits da, so wie es immer sein wird.” Er legte eine Hand auf Raistlins Brust und die andere über sein Herz. “Schaut mir in die Augen und leugnet es!”

Raistlin lehnte sich zurück und schaute stattdessen zum Feuer, nahm jedoch die ausgestreckte Hand des Elfen in die seine und verschränkte ihre Finger. Doch er gab kein einziges Wort von sich.

Schließlich sprach Dalamar schweren Herzens weiter. „Ihr wisst, dass ich Eure Wünsche erfüllen werde, Shalafi.“ Er hielt seine Stimme leise und, wie er hoffte, beschwichtigend, während er langsam auf die Füße kam. „Solltet Ihr mich nicht auf diese Weise begehren, werde ich…“

Doch der Griff um seine Hand verstärkte sich nur, und plötzlich stand auch Raistlin, sein Gesicht lediglich eine Haaresbreite entfernt, und die Entgeisterung stand ihm beinahe ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er den Elfen mit glühenden Augen anstarrte.

„ _Dich nicht begehren?“,_ krächzte er. Und plötzlich wurde Dalamar verzehrt; besessen; von einem erstaunlich starken Arm gegen den schlanken Körper seines Meisters gedrückt, eine Hand schmerzhaft in seine Haaren gewunden, als Raistlins Mund sich hart und unerbittlich über seinem schloss.

„Oh Götter, Dalamar!“, flüsterte Raistlin und fuhr mit seiner Zunge die Unterlippe des Elfen entlang, bevor er in seinen Mund eindrang, um gründlicher Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen.

Dalamar gab ein leises, langgezogenes Stöhnen von sich und vertiefte den Kuss, öffnete seinen Mund, drückte sich gegen die besitzergreifende Hand, die seinen Kopf umfasste. Seine eigenen Arme hatten sich längst um Raistlins Rücken geschlossen, und er konnte Raistlins Erregung hart gegen sich gedrückt fühlen, verführerisch nahe seiner eigenen, dennoch er unternahm nichts, um die Berührung zu vergrößern. Dafür war es noch viel zu früh.

„So süß“, raunte Raistlin, sein Atem ein warmer Luftzug an seinem Ohr. „Ich könnte …“ Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches, während er langsame, heiße Küsse hinterließ und sich an einer Halsseite hinunter arbeitete. „Ich will dich so sehr, Liebster.“ Das heisere Flüstern gegen die Haut an seinem Schlüsselbein ließ Dalamar stumm flehen.

_Shalafi, bitte! Wenn Ihr nur –_

Doch Raistlin platzierte einen letzten Kuss an seiner Kehle und lehnte sich anschließend zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Hör mir zu, Dunkelelf.“ Sein Atem ging schwer, als er ihre Stirnen aneinander drückte, eine Hand in Dalamars Nacken gelegt.

„Du bist …“ Raistlin gab einen verzweifelten Laut von sich, der tief aus seiner Kehle zu kommen schien. „Du bist vollkommene Perfektion; fleischgewordene Versuchung! Sicherlich weißt du das?“

Er richtete sich auf, streckte dabei jedoch auch eine Hand aus, um das verstrubbelte schwarze Haar glatt zu streichen. „Und bedenke dann noch, dass mein Herz für immer dein ist. _Natürlich_ will ich dich. Aber es gibt tausende Gründe -”

“Verdammt sollen Eure Gründe sein!”, rief der Elf und entzog sich Raistlins Armen; wich zurück auf die andere Seite des Raumes; sein Körper und Verstand aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht durch die Intensität des Kusses und seines abrupten Endes. “Zum Abgrund mit jedem. einzelnen. Eurer. Gründe!” Er schlug mit der Handfläche auf den hölzernen Schreibtisch, um die Worte zu unterstreichen, dann lehnte er sich keuchend und mit auf den Oberschenkeln aufgestützten Händen vornüber und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Bittere, unwillkommene Tränen tropften auf den feinen Teppich, als er sich eine lose Strähne von Raistlins Haar aus dem Mund zog. Er richtete sich auf und funkelte Raistlin zornig an. “Ihr werdet nie mit Euren dreimal verdammten Gründen aufhören! Ihr seid fest entschlossen, uns beide zu quälen, dass erkenne ich nun!”

“Dal-”, fing Raistlin vorsichtig an, doch der Elf bedachte ihn mit einem beißenden Blick.

“Bei den Göttern, gebt mir einen Moment!” Dalamar drehte sich um und schritt zu Fenster, ein pulsierender Schmerz in Körper und Seele, und er verfluchte seine emotionale Natur dafür, dass sie ihn mit einer solch beschämenden Reaktion verraten hatte. Er öffnete die Fensterläden gerade weit genug, um die frische, vom Sturm gereinigte Luft in sich hinein zu saugen, während er auf die entfernten Lichter der Stadt starrte.

* * *

Sie schwiegen für eine sehr lange Zeit, doch schließlich hörte Dalamar, wie Raistlin sich im Raum umher bewegte. Dann erklangen die Geräusche von Wein, der eingeschenkt wurde, von einem Messer, das erst Brot und dann Früchte schnitt. Zuletzt sprach Raistlin.

“Komm und iss etwas, Dalamar. Du hast einen anstrengenden Tag des Trainings hinter dir, zusätzlich zu deinen anderen Verpflichtungen, und nun … all dies hier. Ich weiß, dass du hungrig bist.”

Der Elf schaute weiterhin aus dem Fenster, selbst als er die näherkommenden Schritte Raistlins und eine gesenkte Stimme direkt hinter sich hörte. “Du kannst etwas zu Essen mit in deine Räume nehmen, solltest du das bevorzugen, aber ich bestehe darauf, dass du etwas isst.”

Endlich drehte sich Dalamar um, rauschte an Raistlin mit einem Gesichtsausdruck so neutral, wie es ihm in diesem Moment möglich war, vorbei, und setzte sich auf die Kante des zusätzlichen Stuhls, den Raistlin neben den Schreibtisch gestellt hatte. Er hielt seinen Rücken gerade und seine Augen auf sein Essen gerichtet, während sie die einfache Mahlzeit zu sich nahmen.

“Ich muss mich für mein Verhalten von gerade entschuldigen”, sagte Raistlin, als sie beide ihren Hunger gestillt hatten. “Sämtliche Schuld liegt bei mir. Du hast nichts getan, um eine solch schlechte Behandlung zu verdienen.”

Dalamar studierte den Inhalt seines Weinglases. “Ich bin sicher, dass es nicht in Eurer Absicht lag, gemein zu sein”, sagte er, jedes einzelne Wort mit vorsichtiger Präzision und ohne jeglichen Hinweis auf einen Akzent aussprechend.

“Es ist ... “ begann Raistlin, dann unterbrach er sich. “Ich bin außerhalb meines Elements, Dalamar. Ich weiß nicht…” Er lehnte sich nach vorne, platzierte seine Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch und stützte sein Gesicht auf seine Hände.

“Euer Kopf schmerzt Euch”, beschuldigte Dalamar leise, von einer plötzlichen Woge der Schuld getroffen. Überanstrengte Augen und Kopfschmerzen waren häufige Nebeneffekte von Raistlins andauernden Anstrengungen, den Fluch auf seiner Sicht zu überwinden, und der Schmerz war stets schlimmer in neuen Situationen, oder mit neuen Leuten. “Warum habt Ihr mir nichts gesagt?”

Raistlin schaute mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf, dann ließ er den Kopf wieder sinken. “Es wird vorübergehen.”

“Natürlich wird es das, aber das ist gar nicht der Punkt. Ihr hättet Euch heute Abend ausruhen sollen, anstelle von …” Dalamar gestikulierte vage. “Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine deutliche Anstrengung ist, Zeit mit insbesondere den menschlichen Kindern zu verbringen”, sagte er und versuchte, Verständnis und Besorgnis ohne eine Spur von Bemitleidung zu übermitteln. Ungeachtet der Frustrationen des Abends befand der Elf es für unangebracht, wütend auf Raistlin zu sein, ganz besonders jetzt, wenn er sich nur wünschte, ihn zu trösten und seinen Schmerz zu lindern. “Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher daran gedacht habe.”

“Das macht nichts”, sagte Raistlin, die Worte dumpf. “Es wird mit Zeit und Übung leichter, genauso wie alles andere auch.” Dann hob er langsam den Kopf und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, seinen Blick auf Dalamar ausrichtend. “Obwohl ich nicht geplant hatte, diesen Abend im Streit mit dir zu verbringen, denke ich doch, es war am besten, dass dieses Thema aufkam, auch wenn wir noch eine Lösung dafür finden müssen.”

Dalamars Gesicht wurde weich. “Trotz allem, Shalafi, möchte ich, dass Ihr versteht, dass Ihr mich sehr glücklich gemacht habt.

Raistlins finsterer Blick enthielt einen Funken Reue. „Dadurch, dass ich erst über dich hergefallen bin und dann unbefriedigt zurückgelassen habe? Du hast seltsame Vorlieben, Dunkelelf!“

“Nein”, kicherte Dalamar, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht wollte. “Das _war_ schon sehr rüpelhaft!”, sagte er, immer noch verletzt, trotzdem versuchte er, seine Stimme leicht zu halten. Er holte tief Luft, lehnte sich nach vorne und überkreuzte die Unterarme auf dem Schreibtisch. “Ich beziehe mich auf Eure früheren Worte; Eure Anerkennung Eurer Gefühle für mich.” Er suchte Raistlins Gesicht für einen Moment lang ab. “Und obwohl wir beide sehr erschöpft sind, und die Vernunft vorschreibt, dass wir dieses Gespräch zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt fortsetzen, möchte ich heute Nacht um eine Sache bitten, Shalafi, wenn ich darf…”

“Was ist das?”

“Ein Versprechen…”

Raistlin zog eine argwöhnische Augenbraue hoch.

“Dass wir dieses Thema ein andermal besprechen _werden_ , und bald; dass wir nicht so weitermachen wie bisher, jeder von uns vorgebend zu ignorieren was zwischen uns ist. Versprecht mir, dass, wenn ich aus dieser Tür gehe, ich nicht befürchten muss, dass Ihr es vermeiden werdet, dieses Thema anzusprechen; dass wir keinen Schritt zurück machen werden in unserer …” er schluckte, suchte vergeblich nach dem richtigen Wort, “... unser Freundschaft.”

Als er nach einem Moment immer noch keine Antwort erhielt, fuhr er fort. „Ich bitte um kein anderes Versprechen, Shalafi. Nur, dass heute Nacht nicht das Ende hiervon ist. Das, glaube ich, könnte ich nicht ertragen.“

Raistlin schüttelte langsam den Kopf. “Das könnte ich auch nicht, Dalamar, aber -”

“Nein, Shalafi.” Dalamar schob den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. “Das ist alles, was ich wollte. Wir müssen es heute Nacht nicht weiter diskutieren.” Sein Glück auf die Probe stellend, legte er eine beruhigende Hand an seines Meisters Wange. “Lasst mich etwas für Euren Kopf zubereiten”, schlug er vor, erwartete jedoch nur eine Ablehnung. Doch Raistlin drückte sein Gesicht gegen die offene Handfläche und nickte seine Zustimmung.

****

* * *

****

Eine Viertelstunde später kehrte Dalamar zum Studierzimmer zurück und stellte fest, dass Raistlin sich kaum bewegt hatte, obwohl er nun seinen Kopf auf seine Arme auf dem Tisch gebettet hatte. Der Elf tat sein Bestes, um seine Bewegungen leise zu halten, während er ein dünnes Tuch auf dem Tisch platzierte und eine dampfende Tasse Tee und ein kleines Glasfläschchen darauf stellte.

“Schlaft Ihr, Shalafi?”

“Nicht ganz”, kam die leise Antwort.

Dalamar stellte sich hinter Raistlins Stuhl und legte seine Hände auf die zusammengesackten Schultern. Als dies keinen Protest hervorrief, begann er die Muskeln unter dem feinen seidenen Morgenmantel sanft zu kneten. Dann strich er das schimmernde weiße Haar, mittlerweile fast trocken, beiseite und arbeitete sich den schlanken Nacken seines Meisters empor. “Setzt Euch auf”, sagte er leise und in besänftigend schmeichelndem Tonfall, und Raistlin kam der Aufforderung langsam nach. Er goss einige Tropfen Öl auf seine Finger und nahm sich einige Momente Zeit, Raistlins Schläfen und die Muskeln um seine Augen herum zu massieren, was ihm ein erleichtertes Seufzen und ein sanftes Drücken seines Handgelenks erntete.

“Das is Pfefferminze und Arnika”, erklärte er,” also passt auf, dass Ihr es Euch nicht in die Augen reibt.” Er platzierte die Tasse in Raistlins Händen. “Und es ist Minze im Tee, ebenso wie Fieberkraut. Ich habe etwas kühles Wasser dazugegeben, Ihr solltet ihn jetzt also trinken können.”

Raistlin schaute mit einem winzigen, schiefen Lächeln zu ihm hoch, und Dalamar nahm an, dass der Schmerz bereits begonnen hatte nachzulassen. “Danke, Dunkelelf”, sagte er, bevor er einen langen Schluck Tee trank.

Und obwohl Dalamar nichts sehnlicher wollte als hier bei Raistlin zu bleiben, ihm zu Bett zu helfen und seinen schmerzenden Kopf zu massieren bis er einschlief, so wusste er es doch wesentlich besser als einen solchen Vorschlag zu machen.

Stattdessen bemühte er sich um einen beiläufigen Tonfall, während er sich darauf vorbereitete zu gehen. “Kann ich Euch noch irgendetwas bringen, Shalafi? Oder sonst noch etwas für Euch heute Nacht tun, abgesehen davon, Eure Robe von ihrem feuchten Schicksal zu retten?”

“Nein, danke.” Raistlin verlagerte sein Gewicht und beobachtete, wie Dalamar die Robe nahm und sich zur Tür bewegte. “Schlaf gut, Dunkelelf.”

“Ebenso, Shalafi.” Er drehte den Türknauf und öffnete die Tür, doch Raistlins Stimme hielt ihn zurück bevor er den Flur betrat.

“Dalamar.”

Er drehte sich halb um. “Ja, Shalafi.”

Eine Pause. “Ich liebe dich ... so sehr.”

 _Oh ihr Götter!_ “Ich liebe Euch auch, Shalafi.”

“Gute Nacht.”

“Gute Nacht.”


End file.
